Embarazada por Accidente
by YGarcia
Summary: Bella y Edward habían pasado una vertiginosa semana juntos. Conectaron de forma instantánea, profunda e intensa. Pero aquello no podía durar porque ella estaba destinada a casarse con otro hombre.
1. Chapter 1

************_**Declaimer: Adaptación de la novela **_**Embarazada Por Accidente**_** de **_**********Rebecca Winters**********_**. **********_**Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************_************

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis<strong>

_**Bella y Edward habían pasado una vertiginosa semana juntos. Conectaron de forma instantánea, profunda e intensa. Pero aquello no podía durar porque ella estaba destinada a casarse con otro hombre. Sin embargo, Bella acabó sola y embarazada. Edward no la había olvidado y, cuando se enteró de su situación, decidió ayudarla del único modo que se le ocurrió: proponiéndole que se casase con él. La vida en el Palazzo de Edward parecía idílica, pero él estaba a punto de descubrir que el bebé que Bella llevaba en su seno era suyo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo Uno<strong>

_**Emmett McCarty**__, el presidente griego de __**McCarty Corporation**__, de treinta y tres años, ha dejado estupefacto al mundo empresarial al casarse con __**Rosalie Hale**__, una americana desconocida de veintiséis años, en una ceremonia en la intimidad en la isla de Milos._

El titular del corriere Della Sera dejó helado a Edward Masen. Había comprado el periódico antes de ir a comer sin imaginarse lo que iba a leer. Instintivamente agarró con tanta fuerza el diario italiano que comenzó a rasgarse por el medio.

-¿Te has vuelto loco, papá? -su hijo de seis años había dejado de comer y lo miraba fijamente.

-No, lo he roto sin querer.

-Ah. ¿Vamos ya al parque a jugar al fútbol?

-Enseguida, Dino, en cuanto me termine el café.

_La familia __**McCarty**__ ha cerrado filas frente a la prensa, pero corre el rumor de que la pareja está de luna de miel en el Caribe y no se dejará retratar ni hará comentarios durante un tiempo._

_Se creía que Isabella Swan, ex novia de Emmett e hija del magnate ateniense de la prensa Charlie Swan, se convertiría en su esposa. Después del sorprendente comunicado, se ha sabido que la señorita Swan, de veintisiete años, que dirige la sección de sociedad del periódico de su padre, ha dimitido y se encuentra en paradero desconocido._

A Edward le pareció que una mano helada le oprimía los pulmones impidiéndole respirar. Bella había vuelto a Grecia a primeros de julio y desde entonces él había respetado sus deseos de que no la siguiera. Y cada día había esperado enterarse de que se había casado con el gran McCarty.

Cuando la conoció, no dejó de acosarla sobre sus sentimientos con respecto al hombre con quien se iba a casar. Edward recordó con enfado que dichos sentimientos no le habían impedido pasar una noche gloriosa con él. Había esperado que aquella noche la hubiera conmocionado también a ella. Pero la noticia del periódico le demostraba que se había estado engañando al creer que aquella mujer era la única distinta en el mundo.

* * *

><p>-¡Bella!<p>

-Ya sé que te sorprende verme.

-Creía que ya te habías marchado a Italia -dijo Ángela mientras la abrazaba-. ¿Cómo no me has llamado para decirme que seguías en Atenas?

-No me atrevía.

-¿Qué no te atrevías? -su mejor amiga la miró con preocupación-. Entra y me lo cuentas. Estoy terminando de dar de comer a los gemelos. Leon sentirá no haberte visto. Hace unos minutos que se ha ido a trabajar.

-Ya lo sé. He llegado hace un rato y he estado esperando a verlo pasar en el coche.

Ángela la estaba guiando por la villa de los McCarty, pero al oír sus palabras, se detuvo y la tomó del brazo.

-Al verte me he dado cuenta de que ha sucedido algo terrible. ¿Qué te pasa Bella?

-Ahora mismo lo que más temo es que el servicio doméstico sepa que he venido y se lo diga a Leon. No debe saberlo bajo ningún concepto.

Ángela se dio cuenta de que lo que había llevado a Bella hasta allí era muy grave.

-Las doncellas no vendrán hasta esta tarde. La única persona del servicio que hay ahora es el ama de llaves. Le diré que no debe hablar de tu visita. Es de fiar, pero le dejaré claro que, si algún otro empleado o mi marido se enteran, se verá metida en un buen lío.

-Gracias, Ángela -se volvieron a abrazar.

-Vuelvo enseguida.

Bella salió al jardín. Los gemelos, de cinco meses, estaban en sus sillitas, uno frente al otro. Al verla comenzaron a mover los brazos y a patear con nerviosismo. Bella se arrodilló al lado de Kris, que había superado tan bien una operación de corazón que nadie diría que acababa de salir del hospital. Lo besó y se volvió hacia Nikos. Los dos niños se parecían a su padre y la mayoría de la gente creería que se parecían a Ángela en el pelo negro y la piel aceitunada.

Sin embargo, quienes conocían bien al clan de los McCarty sabían que Leon habían tenido un desliz durante una noche en estado de embriaguez con Thea Hale, una Greco-Americana, ya fallecida, que era la madre de los niños.

Ángela, que estaba embarazada, lo quería tanto que lo perdonó. La familia, por tanto, estaba formada por cuatro miembros y había un quinto en camino.

-Problema resuelto -anunció al volver-. Dime qué te pasa -le pidió a su amiga mientras volvían a entrar y se sentaban en un sofá.

Bella contempló a su amiga, que se habría convertido en su cuñada si el destino no hubiera decidido lo contrario. De la noche a la mañana, todo había cambiado. Emmett, hermano gemelo de Leon, era el hombre con quien creía que se casaría. Pero dos meses antes, ella había estado en Italia por motivos laborales y había conocido a otro hombre. Se produjo tal atracción entre ellos, que no había querido dejarlo.

Al volver a Grecia a decirle la verdad a Emmett, éste se hallaba ilocalizable. Bella se enteró enseguida de que la hermanastra de Thea, Rosalie Hale, había entrado en escena y que una sola mirada le había bastado a Emmett para olvidarse de Bella. Se habían casado y estaban en viaje de novios.

-Bella, dime algo.

-No sé cómo decírtelo -empezó a temblar-. No te lo vas a creer. No me lo creo ni yo.

-¿Tan grave es? ¿Te estás muriendo?

-No, pero eso resolvería el problema.

-Eso nunca es una solución -la reprendió Ángela al tiempo que se levantaba de un salto-. Iba a decirte que a menos que padecieras una enfermedad incurable, nada podría equipararse a lo que pasé al tener que decidir si seguía o no con Leon.

-Estoy embarazada.

-De Emmett... - Ángela se había puesto pálida.

-Probablemente -contestó Bella con voz temblorosa.

-¿Cómo que probablemente? -la miró con incredulidad.

-El médico está casi seguro de que es de Emmett, pero podría ser de otro. ¿Y si fuera de Edward?

-¿Quién es Edward?

-Un hombre con el que estuve en Italia mientras escribía el reportaje para el periódico. Es guapo y... ¡qué desastre! -exclamó con desesperación.

-¿Cuánto hace que sabes que estás embarazada?

-Llevaba una semana con náuseas y ayer me decidí a ir al médico. Creí que tendría la gripe o algo así. El médico me mandó al ginecólogo, que me lo ha confirmado esta mañana, antes de venir. Estoy de seis semanas.

Le había rogado al ginecólogo que volviera a hacer el cálculo. Al marcharse de Grecia sólo se había acostado con Emmett, con el hombre con quien se iba a casar al volver. Pero esos diez días en Italia habían cambiado su vida para siempre. Al conocer a Edward, experimentó sentimientos que no conocía, hasta el punto de alargar su estancia en Italia y no querer volver a Grecia ni ver a Emmett.

-¡Ay, Bella! -exclamó su amiga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Pase lo que pase, tendrás un bebé precioso.

-Ya lo sé -respondió Bella llorando a su vez-. Es lo que más quiero en el mundo -y que fuera de Edward.

-Claro que sí - Ángela le apretó suavemente el brazo-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tengo claro lo que no voy a hacer, que es no decirle a Emmett que el hijo es suyo, si es que lo es. Voy a ver a otro ginecólogo esta tarde para tener una segunda opinión. Tengo que estar segura.

-Te lo iba a sugerir. Esto es muy importante.

-Tengo tantas ganas de que Edward sea al padre...

-Pero si el segundo ginecólogo te dice lo mismo...

-Si lo hace, tampoco voy a hacer daño a Emmett y Rosalie. Para Leon y para ti fue una pesadilla el que te confesara que era el padre de los gemelos de Thea. Y no quiero que ellos pasen por lo mismo. Se quieren y están en viaje de novios haciendo planes para el futuro. Quiero irme de luna de miel con Edward. Quiero decirle que voy a tener un hijo suyo. A veces me pregunto cómo pudiste soportarlo, Ángela.

-Nunca olvidaré que me apoyaste en todo momento -dijo Ángela con la voz quebrada.

-No quiero remover el pasado y hacerte daño. Pero no puedo hacerles eso.

-La verdad acaba por salir a la luz, Bella. ¿Y si Leon hubiera guardado el secreto durante años? No creo que nuestro matrimonio hubiera soportado semejante golpe al cabo del tiempo. Al menos ahora partimos con la verdad por delante, antes de que nazca nuestro hijo. Y Leon se ha portado tan bien conmigo... Ha sido amable, comprensivo y paciente.

-Estoy muy contenta de que las cosas te vayan tan bien. Pero tal vez Rosalie ya esté embarazada. Temo que la historia se repita. !Qué regalo de bodas con retraso sería que les diera la noticia cuando volvieran del Caribe! No puedo hacerles eso.

-Un día, Emmett se enterará y cuando lo haga... -Ángela se puso a temblar-. Conozco a Emmett. Es noble en extremo y siempre se preocupará por ti, pero si le ocultas algo así y lo descubre, sobre todo después de lo que se esforzó para que Leon se quedara con sus hijos... Tengo miedo por ti, Bella -dijo haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

-Hay un modo de que nunca se entere. De eso he venido a hablarte. Después de volver de Italia, dejé mi puesto en el periódico. Había planeado romper con Emmett antes de volver a Riomaggiore, que es a donde voy a ir ahora para estar con Edward, con la esperanza de que siga queriendo casarse conmigo.

-¿Es que te lo pidió sólo diez días después de conoceros? -preguntó Ángela con asombro-. Ya sé que eres la mujer más guapa e inteligente que conozco, pero si conocía tu relación con Emmett...

-Ya sé que parece complicado. No me lo pidió exactamente, sino que surgió en la conversación. Pero, al marcharme, no pude darle una respuesta hasta haber hablado con Emmett, y ya sabes lo que pasó después. Cuando me habló de Rosalie, me di cuenta de que nunca habíamos estado enamorados porque, si no, Rosalie no le hubiera robado el corazón ni Edward hubiera robado el mío. Edward me había advertido que, si me casaba con Emmett, el matrimonio no funcionaría y que me arrepentiría de mi error. Tenía razón.

-¿Qué clase de hombre consigue que te enamores de él en diez días y que quieras casarte con él?

-Se llama Edward Masen y es italiano de los pies a la cabeza y un soltero empedernido. Tiene el pelo negro, largo y rizado. Va andando a los sitios y, si tiene que recorrer mucha distancia, se monta en su fiat - Bella sonrió al recordarlo. Ella se había criado, en un mundo lujoso de villas, coches elegantes, limusinas y helicópteros-. Le encargaron que nos enseñara a mí y al fotógrafo que me acompañaba la fábrica de licores en la que trabajaba. Cuando volvimos a su coche me dijo que le gustaba que tuviera una altura similar a la suya porque así había más de donde agarrar.

Le había salido una risa profunda al pronunciar aquellas palabras en inglés con un fuerte acento italiano. Era arrogante, insufrible, pero sus ojos azules te traspasaban.

-Aquellos días fueron una locura -prosiguió Bella - estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo. Nos reíamos, comíamos, paseábamos y hablábamos. No dormíamos mucho. Me compraba flores y me hacía pequeños regalos. Me embrujó.

Un metro ochenta, musculoso, guapo... Y lo opuesto a lo políticamente correcto. Era católico, aunque no cumplía los preceptos de su religión. Bella no creía en ninguna religión, sino en la emancipación de las mujeres y en que ocuparan puestos de poder en el mundo empresarial.

-Tiene una opinión sobre todo y no teme expresarla.

No le atraía el dinero. Se contentaba con tener para vivir y dejar que otro viviera la pesadilla de ser presidente de una compañía. Bella procedía de un entorno acomodado. La riqueza era lo que definía la existencia de sus padres.

-Edward se desvivió por enseñarme su pueblo. Nuestros paseos por las colinas duraban el día entero porque, cada poco, me obligaba a pararme para besarme. La última noche que pasé allí, acabamos en su piso de Riomaggiore, muy pequeño y sencillamente amueblado. Me preparó una deliciosa cena italiana. Bebimos vino y bailamos en la terraza hasta que oscureció. Cuando me tomó en brazos y me llevó a su dormitorio, me pareció lo más natural del mundo. Dejé de pensar porque me sentía dominada por sentimientos muy poderosos. Antes de volver a Grecia, me dijo algo totalmente ridículo.

-¿El qué? -Ángela la escuchaba y miraba embelesada.

_-«Somos opuestos en todo, Signorina Swan. Creo que deberíamos casarnos». _

-!Bella!

-A mí también me sorprendió. Lo hacía constantemente.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Desde el comienzo supo que quería a Emmett desde hacía mucho tiempo y que esperaba casarme con él.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Se rió de mí. Me dijo que, si nos quisiéramos de verdad, ya estaría casada y no allí con él. Tengo que reconocer que sus palabras me hicieron daño porque me di cuenta de que decía la verdad. Si hubiera sentido por Emmett lo que sentía por Edward, no hubiera puesto por delante de él mi profesión y hubiera estado con él todo el tiempo posible. Y Edward siguió diciéndome que el amor sólo era una palabra, que podía significar cualquier cosa o nada en absoluto. Le pregunté si creía en el amor y me contestó que creía en ciertas formas de amor, como el que se siente por un hijo. Le contesté que era imposible hablar con él. _«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me ajusto a tu errónea idea de perfección ni te doy lo que estás habituada a consumir? ¿Tú te has visto?». _

-Me resulta increíble que se atreviera a decirte eso -intervino Ángela.

-Se atrevió a eso y a mucho más. _«Eres como esos gansos que vuelan formando una uve, con frialdad y sin batir las alas. Planeas sobre el mundo con tu acomodada familia como te han enseñado, con cuidado de que no te desvíen de tu camino otras especies de aves ni los desastres naturales. Pero sería fascinante ver lo que pasaría si, por una vez, te desviaras del rumbo trazado y volaras sola». _

-¿Te dijo eso?

-Pues sí, y sus palabras me dolieron. Cuando comenzó a hacerme el amor, no lo detuve. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era que me poseyera. Era prácticamente un desconocido, pero no me daba esa impresión. Todo lo que hacía me parecía bien. Era como si hubiera encontrado mi alma gemela -se puso de pie-. Después de la cita con el otro ginecólogo esta tarde voy a volver para decirle que tenía razón en todo. El hecho de estar allí le demostrará que he cambiado de rumbo y que quiero estar con él. La atracción y la conexión que hay entre nosotros son muy intensas. Será una liberación reconocerlo. Si hablaba en serio al hablar de matrimonio, me casaré con él.

-¿Qué vas a decirle sobre el niño?

-La verdad, lo que me hayan dicho los médicos. Tiene derecho a saberlo todo, incluyendo que Emmett ha conocido a otra persona. Si no puede perdonarme por haber vuelto para romper con Emmett, no es el hombre que creía -se mordió los labios-. Si no decía en serio lo de casarnos, tendré que marcharme de Europa.

-¿Adónde irás?

-No tengo ni idea.

-Temo por ti, Bella.

-Yo también. Estoy aterrorizada.

* * *

><p>-Venga, Dino, puedes hacerlo.<p>

-Tengo miedo, papá.

Edward vio el temor en los ojos de su hijo, que sólo era capaz de llegar hasta el borde de la piscina del hotel, pero que no se atrevía a entrar en ella.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres que hagamos antes de marcharnos?

-No me quiero ir. Quiero vivir aquí, en Riomaggiore, contigo.

-Sabes que no puedes, Dino. Venga, vamos a pasear por la playa a ver los barcos.

-Vale -dijo el niño con tristeza.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a pescar en uno?

-No, sólo quiero verlos.

Dino afirmaba que le encantaba el agua, pero lo cierto era que le tenía miedo. Edward esperaba que su hijo fuera superando sus miedos, pero desde que Irina, su ex mujer, se había vuelto a casar y se había marchado a Milán, parecían haber aumentado.

Después de ponerse la camisa y las sandalias, padre e hijo bajaron las escaleras que conducían a la playa. El día siguiente era el último de la semana de vacaciones de verano de Dino y Edward tendría que llevarlo a Milán. Después se reiniciarían las visitas de un fin de semana al mes hasta la semana de diciembre. Tanto tiempo apartado de su hijo lo destrozaba, pero las reglas eran inamovibles y Edward sólo podía estar son su hijo una semana en verano y otra en diciembre. Y nada cambiaría hasta que Dino cumpliera dieciocho años, a no ser que Edward se volviera a casar.

Pero, después de consentir que su padre le impusiera un primer matrimonio desgraciado, Edward no quería tener nada más que ver con esa institución. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que Dino fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para pedir que se modifican el régimen de visitas. Tenía la esperanza de que eso sucediera antes de que su hijo alcance la mayoría de edad.

Más tarde, mientras paseaban por el acantilado entre Riomaggiore y Vernazza, Dino gritó:

-!Mira, papá, el sol se mete en el mar!

-¿Crees que los peces se asustarán al verlo brillar bajo el agua?

-No, qué gracioso -Dino se rió por primera vez aquella tarde. Edward lo miró. Era la alegría de su vida.

-¿Estás cansado de tanto paseo? ¿Quieres que te lleve a hombros para subir esos escalones tan empinados?

-No son empinados -adelantó a su padre y luego se volvió hacia él-. ¿Qué significa «empinados»?

-Casi verticales -le contestó Edward riéndose.

-A veces creo que me voy a caer.

-Entonces siempre tienes que ir delante de mí. Si tropiezas, te agarraré.

-No me caeré. ¡mira!

Subió corriendo los escalones hasta el camino serpenteante que conducía a casa de Edward. Dino tenía el pelo castaño y liso y los ojos castaños de su madre, pero la constitución la había heredado de los Cullen, la familia de su padre. Edward creía que su hijo era inteligente como él, por supuesto, y guapo como su madre. En conjunto era perfecto.

-Te echo una carrera hasta casa -gritó su hijo mientras echaba a correr hacia la casa. Desde la terraza, que daba al mediterráneo, pasaban muchas horas mirando por el telescopio a los bañistas y los barcos. Por la noche, cuando el cielo estaba lo bastante claro, distinguían las constelaciones entre el resto de las estrellas.

Dino llegó a la puerta principal con Edward pisándole los talones. Éste se sorprendió al oírle decir: _Buonasera_, _Signorina_. Tenían visita. El corazón le dejó de latir al divisar a una mujer a quien no esperaba volver a ver. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas.

A la luz del crepúsculo, el pelo negro y brillante de ella le caía como una cortina sobre los hombros que llevaba al descubierto. De pie, con las largas piernas medio ocultas por la falda blanca que vestía, Bella Swan le produjo una mayor impresión que nunca.

-Buonasera -contestó ella con un claro acento griego.

-¿Quién eres? -le preguntó Dino, pero ella ya miraba a Edward.

Éste, que sabía que no entendería el italiano de su hijo, tomó la palabra, pero con precaución sobre lo que iba a decir, ya que todo llegaría a oídos de la madre del niño.

-Es Bella Dwyer y viene de Grecia, Dino. No habla nuestro idioma. Tenemos que hablarle en inglés.

-Pero no sé muchas palabras.

-No importa. Usa las que has aprendido y así sabremos lo bueno que es tu profesor.

-Vale -Dino dio la mano a Bella -. Hola, señorita Dwyer. Soy Dino y éste es mi padre.

Bella pareció sorprenderse al oír el apellido de soltera de su madre y Edward se percató de su sorpresa al enterarse de que tenía un hijo. Pero ella sonrió al niño.

-Hola, Dino. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Seis. ¿Y tú?

-Veintisiete.

-Dino -le susurró Edward en italiano-, a una mujer no se le pregunta la edad.

-No importa -dijo Bella al niño al comprender lo que le había dicho Edward sin necesidad de traducción-. Eres un niño muy listo y educado -miró inquisitivamente a Edward.

Éste vio en sus ojos algo indescifrable, tal vez ansiedad. Decidió darle una explicación.

-Cuando viniste a Riomaggiore hace dos meses, mi hijo estaba en Milán con su madre y su padrastro. Hace cinco años que me divorcié.

-Entiendo. Es un niño encantador y cuando crezca será aún más guapo que su reservado padre.

-¿Tan reservado como lo ha estado a punto de ser la señora McCarty? Según los periódicos, ha desaparecido desde que el presidente de la compañía se marchó con su esposa americana - Edward pensó que se pondría colorada o que desviaría la mirada, pero, en lugar de ello, dijo:

-Touché.

-¿Puede entrar en casa? -le preguntó Dino a su padre.

-¿Quieres que entre?

-Sí, me cae bien.

-Voy a preguntárselo -la miró-. Quiere saber si te gustaría entrar en casa.

-Sólo si no interfiere en vuestros planes.

-La Signorina Dwyer quiere entrar -susurró Edward a su hijo y fue a abrir la puerta.

* * *

><p>Bella entró. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que creyó que Edward lo oiría. Tras haber pasado la última noche de su estancia en Italia en aquel piso, lo conocía muy bien y le parecía encantador. Pero había algo nuevo. En la encimera de la cocina había unos cuantos juguetes: en la mesa, varios juegos: en una esquina del salón, una pelota de fútbol; y en la terraza, una bicicleta apoyada en la barandilla, cerca del telescopio.<p>

Edward tenía un hijo y no se lo había dicho.

-Dino quiere enseñarte su habitación.

Bella entró en lo que Edward le había dicho que era el dormitorio de invitados antes de llevarla en brazos al suyo propio. Vio más juguetes y varias fotografías en la mesilla y la pared en las que se veía a Dino con su padre.

-Me gusta ésta -dijo ella señalando una en la que estaban vestidos de esquiadores en la torre de un castillo.

-Es Svizzera -dijo Dino.

-¿Suiza? -le corrigió Bella -. ¿Te gustan los castillos?

Edward se había quedado en el umbral. Le tradujo a su hijo.

-Sí -dijo el niño.

-¿Tienes soldados? ¿O más bien caballeros?

-Tengo... Cuarenta -afirmó Dino después de que su padre le tradujera.

-¿Cuarenta? -sonrió-. ¡Son molto!

Dino se rió al oír la palabra italiana y agarró a toda prisa una caja grande para enseñarle los caballeros. Ella agarró uno con armadura, lo examinó atentamente y lo volvió a poner en la caja.

-¡Menudo ejército! -Dino sonrió de oreja a oreja después de la traducción de su padre.

-Ven al salón -le susurró a Bella su anfitrión-. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres beber algo?

-No, gracias. He comido en el hotel Lido antes de venir. Me alojo allí.

-¿Has venido en tren?

-No, he volado hasta Génova y después he alquilado un coche.

Ella se dirigió a la cocina. Uno de los juegos de mesa no necesitaba traducción. Como quería ganar tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos, abrió la caja. Cuando le sonrió a Dino, el niño se acercó para sacarlo. Parecía que estaba deseando jugar. Ella se sentó, Edward hizo lo mismo y estuvieron jugando media hora.

Mientras guardaban el juego. Bella miró el reloj. Llevaba allí un buen rato y era hora de que el niño se acostara. Hasta aquel momento, Edward como era de esperar no había dicho nada de naturaleza personal enfrente del niño. Bella no sabía nada de su relación con su ex mujer ya que ni siquiera le había dicho que había estado casado. Comenzó a pensar que no conocía a Edward tan bien como creía. ¿y si hubiera juzgado erróneamente la relación entre ambos? Rodeó la mesa y le puso a Dino la mano en el hombro.

-Gracias por haberme dejado jugar. Me tengo que ir. Buonanotte, Dino.

El niño corrió hacia su padre y le soltó una parrafada en italiano.

-Dino no quiere que te vayas -la miró con ojos risueños-. Le he dicho que te vamos a llevar al hotel.

-Sois muy amables, pero no hace falta.

-Me parece que sí. Se ha hecho de noche y una mujer como tú es una tentación para cualquier varón de catorce a cien años.

-¿De cien años? -ella trató de reprimir una sonrisa.

-No te extrañes.

En realidad no lo estaba. Jóvenes o viejos, los hombres eran así también en Grecia, aunque no tan únicos ni fascinantes como el que estaba frente a ella.

Se conmovió cuando Dino le agarró la mano para conducirla al coche. Mientras los dos esperaban, Edward lo arrancó y lo condujo a donde estaban para que se montaran. Dino se sentó detrás. Edward abrió la puerta delantera a Bella y se marcharon. Aunque conducía a velocidad normal, parecía que iban más deprisa debido a las curvas y las cuestas de la carretera.

-Te pones igual de nerviosa que antes -le dijo a Bella -. No te preocupes. Podría conducir por este acantilado con los ojos cerrados.

Aunque Bella no lo dudaba, respiró aliviada cuando llegaron al aparcamiento del hotel. Edward la tomó de la mano.

-Mañana voy a llevar a Dino con su madre. Ven con nosotros y hablaremos.

-¿A Milán?

-No está tan lejos.

-¿Crees que es una buena idea? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿Te preocupa mi ex mujer? No pasa nada. Si llevarte conmigo fuera un problema, no te lo habría propuesto. Has venido a verme, ¿verdad?

Ella no pudo negarlo.

-A Dino le gusta estar contigo -prosiguió Edward.

-Tu hijo es como todos los niños les gusta estar con cualquiera que les preste atención.

-Es verdad, pero se ha hecho tu amigo cuando has mirado las cosas de su cuarto y le has preguntado sobre el castillo. Si vienes con nosotros, el viaje se convertirá para él en una emocionante aventura -le apretó la mano antes de soltársela-. ¿Tengo que añadir cuánto he deseado volver a estar contigo? Estos dos meses me han parecido una eternidad. Como es natural, no pretendo que tú hayas sentido lo mismo ya que, de haber sido así, no hubieras vuelto a Grecia dejándome sin esperanzas de volver a verte.

Edward no tenía ni idea de la profundidad de los sentimientos de Bella. Pero cuando ésta había hablado con Ángela, no sabía que él tenía un hijo. La existencia de Dino modificaba la situación de forma drástica.

Sin embargo, lo que le decía Edward le demostraba que nada había cambiado para él. Si no aprovechaba su petición de que hablaran, tal vez arruinaría la única oportunidad que tenía de salvar su vida y la del bebé que crecía en su seno.

El segundo ginecólogo al que había acudido no se había mostrado tan convencido como el primero de que era el hijo de Emmett. Le había dicho que la concepción y el embarazo no se atenían a reglas absolutas las probabilidades de que el niño fuera de Emmett o de Edward eran las mismas y nadie podría decírselo con seguridad, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que sólo se había acostado dos veces con Emmett. Bella estaba cada vez más desesperada y sabía que tenía que hablar con Edward. ¡si pudiera estar segura de que el niño era suyo!

-¿A qué hora vais a salir para Milán?

-Te recogeremos a las nueve.

-¿Cómo se dice «hasta mañana» en italiano?

Cuando Edward se lo dijo se volvió hacia Dino.

-A domani, Dino -se bajó del coche y corrió hacia el hotel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore. Link de Polyvore en mi perfil<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_************

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**apitulo Dos**

Bella estuvo despierta buena parte de la noche. Sus demonios no la dejaban es paz.

Aunque había trabajado desde que acabó la carrera, en su interior siempre se había imaginado que un día se casaría y tendría hijos. Emmett había pasado a formar parte de esa fantasía.

Sus familias eran amigas y habían comentado muchas veces que los dos poseían las cualidades que hacen duradero un matrimonio. Bella también lo había creído, pero cuando habían comenzado a verse en serlo, Emmett había esperado mucho tiempo para hacerle el amor. Su intimidad había sido satisfactoria, pero no explosiva, lo cual le había hecho perder parte de su seguridad.

Ya sabía que Emmett era una persona precavida. Su reputación de no cometer errores fue lo que le había llevado a presidir la empresa McCarty, en vez de Leon, su hermano gemelo, cuando el padre se jubiló.

Aunque él le había asegurado que era la única mujer de su vida, le dolió que no quisiera que se comprometieran en matrimonio. Le dijo que no creía en los compromisos y que ambos sabrían cuándo había llegado el momento de casarse. Ella supuso erróneamente que la enorme responsabilidad de presidir la empresa limitaba el tiempo que podían estar juntos.

Siendo sincera tenía que reconocer que su relación se había resentido a causa de las horas que él dedicaba al trabajo y los viajes que ella hacía para el periódico. Cuando Edward comenzó a perseguirla con tanto ardor, se sintió halagada y deseosa de recibir atenciones.

Pero los diez días que habían pasado juntos y su única noche de pasión se habían convertido en algo más intenso que una simple aventura de verano. Sabía que sus sentimientos por él eran profundos y, al volver a verlo con su hijo, dichos

Sentimientos se incrementaron. No tenía dudas de que ella quería al niño que llevaba en su vientre. Y tras haber contemplado el amor de Edward por Dino, parte de ella deseaba que el niño fuera de Edward. Pero, al despertarse aquella mañana en Riomaggiore, decidió no seguir con el plan que se había trazado.

Lo que había planeado después de salir de la consulta del ginecólogo era producto de la desesperación de una mujer embarazada. Era inútil que se mintiera a sí misma. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido que Edward sentiría lo mismo cuando le dijera que esperaba un hijo que podía o no ser suyo? Él ya tenía un niño encantador de seis años.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Lo que tenía que hacer era marcharse a Toronto, en Canadá. Sus padres entenderían que trataba de reponerse del abandono de Emmett y no la presionarían mientras trataba de empezar una nueva vida.

En Toronto había una comunidad griega importante. Podía usar el nombre de soltera de su madre y tener a su hijo. Cuando cumpliera un año, regresaría a Atenas fingiendo estar divorciada y, de ese modo, podría criar al niño sin que nadie supiera su secreto.

Tras haber tomado esa decisión, se puso unos pantalones blancos de algodón y una blusa de seda azul claro ropa cómoda para viajar en avión, y escribió una nota a Edward en la que le decía que se había alegrado mucho de verle y de conocer a su hijo, pero que un imprevisto le había hecho cambiar de planes y que tenía que tomar un avión.

Después de cepillarse el pelo y ponerse las sandalias, se dispuso a pagar el hotel. El aeropuerto estaba cerca y allí devolvería el coche que había alquilado. Si Edward no había llegado para entonces al hotel, dejaría la nota en recepción.

A las nueve menos cuarto llegó al mostrador de recepción y echó un vistazo a su alrededor: no se veía a Edward por ningún sitio. Pagó la cuenta, dejó la nota y se dirigió al aparcamiento con la maleta. Para su sorpresa, Edward la esperaba apoyado en el coche de ella. Una ola de turbulentas emociones la invadió. ¿cómo había sabido cuál era su coche de alquiler?

Edward cubría sus fuertes piernas con unos pantalones marrones y llevaba un polo de color burdeos que dejaba sus musculosos brazos al descubierto. Si apareciera en la portada de una revista femenina, vendería millones de ejemplares. Le dedicó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas.

-Buenos días. Bella.

-Bue-Buenos días -dijo ella tartamudeando-. ¿Dónde está Dino?

-!Buongiorno! -gritó su hijo.

Cuando Bella se dio la vuelta, lo vio asomado a la ventanilla del fiat, aparcado en la siguiente fila. Llevaba una camiseta blanca con un gran dragón verde en la parte delantera.

-¿Cómo está esta mañana, Signorina? -se había aprendido la frase de memoria.

-Muy bien, Dino. ¿y tú?

-Estupendamente.

Lo más probable era que Edward le hubiera enseñado las palabras aquella mañana. Las pronunciaba con un acento encantador. Bella miró los ojos azules de Edward, que la examinaba bajo un sol que cada vez calentaba más. Se irguió y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Síguenos hasta Génova para que puedas devolver el coche antes de proseguir hacia Milán.

- Edward, ha surgido un imprevisto y no puedo ir con vosotros. Te había dejado una nota en recepción. Tengo que marcharme.

-No tengo la menor intención de leer esa nota -declaró él-. Y todavía no puedes marcharte. Le prometiste a Dino que vendrías con nosotros. Quiere enseñarte el castillo de rapallo. No ha dejado de hablar de ello. No puedes decepcionarlo.

Otra mirada al rostro expectante de Dino hizo que Bella se diera cuenta de que así era. Lo único que podía hacer era ir con ellos a Milán. Cuando dejaran a Dino. Le pediría a Edward que la llevara al aeropuerto para marcharse a Canadá.

-De acuerdo. Unas horas más o menos no supondrán una gran diferencia.

Abrió la puerta del coche y él la ayudó a subir. Con el pulso acelerado por su proximidad, arrancó y esperó para seguir a Edward.

Durante el corto viaje a rapallo, en la Riviera italiana, Dino se volvía de vez en cuando y la saludaba con la mano, lo que hacía que Bella sonriera y le devolviera el saludo. Al llegar al pueblo, aparcaron en el centro histórico y se tomaron un helado mientras paseaban por el puerto.

Bella le pidió a Edward que dijera a Dino que el pequeño castillo situado en el agua parecía de juguete. Dino se echó a reír y le tiró de la mano al cruzar el paso elevado que conducía a él. Poco después, el niño le pidió que subiera con ellos en el funicular a montallegro. ¿Quién podía negarse?

Arriba había una vista panorámica del golfo de tigullio y, después de una excelente comida en el restaurante que había al final del recorrido, bajaron, volvieron a montarse en los coches y se fueron a Génova, donde ella devolvió el suyo a la compañía de alquiler.

Edward puso su maleta en el portaequipajes del fiat donde estaba el equipaje de Dino y una bolsa con juguetes. Al verlos, a Bella se le desgarró el corazón al pensar que en poco tiempo tendrían que despedirse.

Era evidente que Edward adoraba a su hijo y que éste estaba loco por su padre, pero su madre debía de echarlo mucho de menos.

Bella se percató de que en unos cuantos meses tal vez tuviera que enfrentarse a la misma situación. Si Emmett era el padre de su hijo y averiguaba la verdad, ella se vería obligada a dejar que lo viera y a compartir su educación. Pero si el padre fuera Edward, ¿qué les depararía el futuro? Edward ya conocía el dolor de tener que separarse de su hijo cuando acababan las visitas. ¿Querría volver a pasar por lo mismo con otro hijo?

De camino a Milán, Dino la entretuvo enseñándole canciones infantiles en italiano, que Edward le traducía. Ella sabía que tenía un acento terrible, pero se esforzó en memorizarlas y cantarlas. Dino la corregía. Al llegar a las afueras de Milán, ya las cantaba sin ayuda.

-Bravo, signorina.

-Grazie. Eres un profesor excelente.

Dino le dijo algo a su padre: éste le contestó.

-¿Qué te ha dicho tu hijo?

-Que ojalá fueras su profesora de inglés. Su profesor, el señor fallow, nació en Inglaterra y se trasladó aquí hace diez años. Según Dino, es estricto y siempre está de mal humor porque tiene mal una cadera. Tú eres mucho mejor profesora y eres muy agradable. Quiere saber si te gustaría que te enseñara italiano.

-Me encantaría -afirmó ella riéndose-. ¿Cuánto cobra?

Edward sonrió antes de traducírselo a su hijo. El niño soltó una risita y susurró algo a su padre.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que no te diría que no a una tableta de chocolate.

-Ah, un amante del chocolate. Lo tendré en cuenta, pero ¿qué dice el dentista?

Edward se lo tradujo a su hijo y los tres se echaron a reír mientras llegaban a un chalé de lujo que no se veía desde la carretera debido al espeso follaje.

-Vuelvo enseguida - Edward bajó del coche para agarrar el equipaje de su hijo.

Bella se quedó en el vehículo mientras Dino desmontaba y lo rodeaba hasta su puerta. Ella abrió la ventanilla y le estrechó la mano.

-Gracias por este día tan maravilloso, Dino.

-Gracias a ti. ¿Te cae bien mi padre? -parecía preocupado.

Era evidente que se preguntaba qué había entre ambos. Y qué quería, ¿que a ella le cayera bien su padre o que se marchara para no volver? ¿Qué pensaría de tener un hermano? Se sintió inquieta. Su hijo podía afectar la vida de muchas personas. Trató de desprenderse de ese sentimiento y se volvió a dirigir al niño.

-Sí, y tú también me caes bien -le apretó el estómago con el dedo índice.

-Ciao, signorina -dijo sonriendo.

-Ciao, Dino.

Observó cómo su padre y él llevaban el equipaje a la puerta. Abrió una doncella y les franqueó el paso. Bella supuso que Edward se quedaría un rato, así que apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos.

Aunque sabía lo que iba a decirle cuando saliera, estaba muy nerviosa. No habían estado a solas desde que se volvieron a ver en su casa. Sin Dino como parachoques, no sabía qué esperar de Edward ni cómo reaccionaría ante lo que le iba a decir.

Edward se agachó frente a su hijo.

-Lo hemos pasado estupendamente, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ha sido genial. ¿Estará Bella contigo cuando te vuelva a ver?

-Eso espero.

-Yo también. Te hace feliz, ¿no?

-Sí -respondió su padre sonriendo ante su intuición.

-¿Sabías que a ella también le da miedo el agua? Me lo ha dicho mientras mirábamos por una de las ventanas del castillo.

Así que su hijo tenía un aliado.

-Pero no parece que tenga miedo a la altura, porque ha montado en el funicular.

-Ya lo sé. A mí tampoco me da miedo. Bella es muy divertida.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-También es muy guapa -añadió el niño bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro-. Pero no se lo digas a quien ya sabes.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré. Ahora, antes de que quien ya sabes baje las escaleras, dame un abrazo -sintió los brazos de Dino en torno a él y lo apretó con fuerza-. Nos veremos a final de mes.

-Ojalá pudiéramos hacer cosas juntos más a menudo.

-Pero esto está bien, ¿verdad?

Mientras Dino asentía y se secaba las lágrimas apareció Irina con su habitual aspecto inmaculado. El niño corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Ella lo besó en la cabeza antes de mirar a Edward.

-Llegáis más tarde de lo que esperaba.

Dino, lleno de entusiasmo, le contó la excursión a rapallo con la señorita Dwyer. A Edward le alegró que fuera su hijo quien diera explicaciones.

La expresión de Irina se endureció.

-Sube tus cosas, Dino. Quiero hablar con tu padre a solas.

-Vale -se volvió hacia Edward -. Te quiero, papá.

-Y yo a ti.

Agarró la bolsa de juguetes y subió las escaleras. Cuando desapareció de su vista, Irina se dirigió a Edward.

-Nunca le habías presentado a una mujer a Dino. ¿Es ésta muy importante para ti?

-Sí -la tarde anterior había estado a punto de sufrir un infarto al verla en la puerta de la casa. Le pareció que Irina palidecía.

-¿Y es griega?

-Ya te lo ha dicho Dino. Tengo que irme, Irina. Bella me está esperando.

-¿Está aquí?

-Sí, en el coche.

-¿Cómo te atreves a traerla, Edward? ¿Y cómo te atreves a dormir con ella cuando Dino está de visita?

-Ahórrate el enfado. Ha dormido en un hotel.

-Te lo prohibo, Edward.

Edward sintió que lo invadía la ira.

-¿Qué me prohíbes? He seguido al pie de la letra todo lo que marca el régimen de visitas y en él no dice nada de que no pueda estar con una mujer en mi coche o en mi casa, en presencia de Dino. Mi vida ya no tiene nada que ver contigo. Irina.

-Eso lo veremos.

-Si tu padre y tú queréis seguir tirando el dinero con tu abogado, no voy a impedíroslo, pero te juro que perderás el tiempo.

-No te mostrarás tan petulante cuando se lo diga a tu padre y éste haga que el juez cambie las normas de las visitas.

-Eso no sucederá. Ciao. Irina -con la llegada de Bella, Edward tenía un as en la manga y su intención era utilizarlo.

-No te vayas -dijo ella alzando la voz-. Todavía no he terminado.

-Pues deberías haberlo hecho. Dino te ha echado de menos. No le hagas esperar.

Salió del chalé con el corazón partido, como siempre que se separaba de su hijo, pero esta vez alguien lo esperaba. Sintió que le faltaba el aliento cuando llegó al coche. Se sentía eufórico por poder estar, al fin, a solas con Bella.

Contempló su pelo negro, que le ocultaba parte del rostro. Se inclinó hacia ella para colocárselo detrás de la oreja, incapaz de resistirse a tocarla antes de arrancar. Examinó su hermoso perfil griego durante unos momentos antes de salir a la carretera.

-Me he tomado esta semana libre para estar con Dino, por lo que no tengo que trabajar hasta mañana. Así que vamos a aprovechar el tiempo.

-Edward... -se removió inquieta en el asiento-. Tenemos que hablar. Debes saber el motivo por el que he venido. No he querido hablar delante de Dino.

-Me basta con que estás aquí.

-Hablo en serio.

-No lo dudo.

-Escúchame, por favor. No voy a quedarme en Riomaggiore. Voy de camino a Toronto. Te agradecería que me llevaras al aeropuerto.

Ella trataba de huir de nuevo, pero esa vez él no se lo iba a consentir.

-Creía que habías dejado el puesto en el periódico.

-Así es.

-Entonces, ¿qué hay en Canadá?

-Otro trabajo.

-Si eso es lo que buscas, puedo ofrecerte un puesto de relaciones públicas en la fábrica.

-No hablo italiano.

-Te enseñaría.

-!Edward! -gritó enfadada-. He venido a verte porque sabía que leerías los titulares de la prensa sobre la boda de Emmett con Rosalie. Era importante que no creyeras que te había mentido. Cuando me marché de Riomaggiore volví a Grecia para romper con Emmett. Después de conocerte, supe que mi relación con él estaba condenada al fracaso. Tenías razón. Andreas también se había dado cuenta.

-Da gracias a que haya seguido su instinto.

-Lo haya hecho o no, yo seguí el mío y me acosté contigo. Para mí, fue un momento decisivo -la atracción entre ambos había sido muy intensa y se habían dejado llevar.

Edward tomó otra carretera que conducía a un parque. En cuanto pudo, aparcó para centrar toda su atención en Bella.

-Ahora dime por qué te presentaste en mi casa, pero dime la verdad.

A Edward no era fácil engañarlo.

-¿Tan seguro estás de que he venido con un propósito?

-Digamos -dijo él mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos azules- que hay mucha química entre nosotros. Aunque pretendas ocultarlo, creo que ha sido eso lo que te ha traído de vuelta.

-¿Y si te dijera que lo que oculto es un grave problema que me ha obligado a cambiar de curso y a volar sola?

-Te escucho -sabía que ella se refería a la analogía con los gansos. Bella sintió que el corazón le latía con fuerza al pensar en lo que iba a decir.

-¿Hablabas en serio al decir que deberíamos casarnos?

-Totalmente.

-No ha sido justo preguntártelo, porque las circunstancias han cambiado con respecto a hace dos meses. No sabía que tenías un hijo y un fracaso matrimonial.

-Es un modo de decirlo.

-Siento que tu primer matrimonio no funcionara -se le quebró la voz-, pero no es sólo eso. Hay algo más que debo decirte, algo...

-¿El qué, Bella? ¿Qué ha cambiado desde nuestro encuentro anterior? -permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, sumido en sus pensamientos. Antes de volver a mirarla-. Bella, ¿Estás embarazada... De mí?

Confundida ante su intuición, bajó la cabeza mientras lamentaba tener que decir lo que iba a decirle.

-Estoy embarazada, pero no sé si el niño es tuyo. He consultado a dos ginecólogos y me han dicho que no se puede estar seguro de quién es el padre.

-¿Emmett no lo sabe?

Bella esperaba esa pregunta de un hombre tan orgulloso como Edward.

-Vi al segundo médico ayer por la tarde, antes de tomar el avión.

-Y él está en viaje de novios. ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?

-No voy a hacerlo.

-¿Nunca?

-Supongo que te pareceré una mujer perversa.

-Cómo sé que no lo eres, ¿por qué demonios no se lo vas a decir? Tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Es una historia larga y complicada.

-Dudo que se parezca a la mía. Cuéntamela.

-Mira, Edward, ya te he hecho perder mucho tiempo. No tenía que haber venido. Llévame al aeropuerto, por favor.

-No hasta que me lo hayas explicado.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Inspiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

-Todo empezó hace más de un año, cuando Leon el hermano de Emmett, y Ángela, su esposa, se pelearon. Leon era el ayudante de Emmett y trabajaba mucho, nunca estaba en casa y Ángela se sentía muy dolida. Acusó a Leon de descuidar su matrimonio y a ella. Quería tener hijos, pero no había conseguido quedarse embarazada. Las cosas estaban mal entre ellos. Se separaron un par de meses. Cuando Ángela le dijo que creía que debían hacerlo de forma definitiva, Leon se enfadó tanto que salió en el yate de la familia con unos amigos. Éstos invitaron a mujeres a bordo y todos se emborracharon. Entonces sucedió algo terrible.

Bella revivió la pesadilla que había estado a punto de destrozar a muchas familias.

-Sigo sin saber -prosiguió- cómo se siente Ángela. Además de estar embarazada de Leon, cuida de los gemelos que él engendró en el yate con Thea Hale.

- Ángela tiene que quererlo mucho.

-Así es. Creo que el matrimonio tiene muchas posibilidades de salir adelante. Pero si le cuento a Emmett lo de mi hijo, podría destrozarle la vida y también arruinar su matrimonio. Rosalie es totalmente inocente y lo pasó muy mal cuando su hermanastra murió de parto. Hasta que se puso en contacto con Emmett, fue ella quien cuidó de los gemelos durante los primeros cuatro meses de vida. Si este niño es de Emmett, ¿cómo se sentirá Rosalie al saberlo?

-Según me vas contando la historia, me parece cada vez más que se trata de la de mi propia familia.

-Todas las familias tienen crisis: la mía también. Mis padres contaban con que me casaría con Emmett y están muy apenados desde que se casó con Rosalie. ¡Creen que estoy destrozada! Si supieran que el niño es suyo, insistirían en que se aceptara su responsabilidad. Y Emmett insistiría en hacerse cargo del bebé porque así es él. Y nada volvería a ser igual -las lágrimas se le deslizaban por las mejillas-. Arruinaría tantas vidas que no puedo contárselo a Emmett.

-¿Sabe alguien más que estás embarazada?

-¿Tiene alguna importancia?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Si nos casamos, quiero que todos crean que el niño es mío. Bella

Bella lanzó un grito ahogado.

-Edward, lo que te he dicho antes... No puedes querer casarte conmigo, sobre todo ahora.

-Bella, hay tantas posibilidades de que el niño sea de Emmett como mío. Como has dicho, él ya tiene esposa, por lo que insisto en asumir la responsabilidad. Necesitas un esposo, el niño necesita un padre y yo, una esposa.

- Edward...

-Te repito la pregunta. ¿Sabe alguien más que estás embarazada?

-Sí.

-¿Quién?

- Ángela.

Edward se frotó la mandíbula.

-Se trata probablemente de la única persona en quien puedes confiar en estas circunstancias. ¿Crees que podrá llevarse nuestro secreto a la tumba?

«Nuestro secreto».

Bella no podía imaginarse que de verdad estuviera pensando en casarse con ella, sobre todo después de lo que le acababa de decir.

-Si no lo creyera, no se lo hubiera dicho.

-¿Te apoya en tu plan de no contárselo a Emmett?

-No. Teme que un día la verdad salga a la luz. Pero no me traicionará.

-¿Puedes fiarte de que los ginecólogos no se pondrán en contacto con Emmett? Es muy conocido y seguro que ellos establecen la relación.

-Les dije, como tú a Dino, que me apellidaba Dwyer. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Había visto tu nombre en el pasaporte la primera vez que viniste: Isabella Dwyer Swan.

-Me sorprende que lo recuerdes.

-No me he olvidado de nada que se refiera a ti, Bella.

-A los dos médicos les dije que me apellidaba Dwyer. No saben que soy la otra mujer que se mencionaba en los titulares sobre Emmett.

-Entonces, ya está. Nos casaremos en cuanto pueda organizar la boda. Puesto que no crees en ninguna religión, celebraremos una ceremonia civil.

-¡Edward! Vas demasiado deprisa para mí... Y para ti.

-No pretendas decirme lo que siento, Bella. Si hubiera sido posible, me habría casado contigo la primera vez que estuviste aquí.

-¿Sin que hubiera conocido a tu hijo?

-Te lo habría presentado. Los tres habríamos pasado el día juntos antes de preguntarle si quería que nos casáramos.

-Y habría dicho que sí. Le gustara yo o no, porque te quiere -dijo Bella desviando la mirada-. Haría lo que fuera para hacerte feliz.

-Pero no me casaría con una mujer que no pudiera hacerlo feliz también a él.

-Apenas me conoces, Edward. Apenas nos conocemos.

-Sé una de las cosas más importantes sobre ti, Bella. Eres de naturaleza extremadamente bondadosa, y Dino se ha dado cuenta. ¿Te digo lo que me susurró en el vestíbulo antes de que Irina apareciera? Me dijo que esperaba que estuvieras conmigo en la próxima visita.

-Es un encanto.

-Jugaste con él y le hiciste sentirse importante.

-Todos los niños lo son.

-Pero no todos se sienten así. Lo observé anoche mientras estaba contigo. Se sentía cómodo.

-Me alegro.

-¿Lo suficiente para casarte conmigo y ayudarme a criarlo y para que sea el padre del niño en camino?

Bella no lo miró y giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla.

-No es tan sencillo, Edward.

-Desde luego que no, nunca he dicho lo contrario. Seremos una de esas familias de esta generación en que distintas partes disparejas forman una nueva unidad. Esperemos que funcione, pero no hay garantías.

-No nos parecemos en nada - Bella sonrió con tristeza.

-Emmett y tú procedéis del mismo mundo y no habéis conseguido llegar al altar. Yo no he tenido tanta suerte como tú Bella, y no huí a tiempo. Mi familia creía que debía casarme con alguien como yo, y ya has visto lo que sucedió. Creo que ser opuestos y no tener expectativas puede ser bueno para nosotros. Te deseé desde el momento en que entraste en mi despacho. Y eso no ha cambiado.

El corazón de Bella le dio un vuelco. Le chocó su franqueza, pero era una de sus cualidades que la habían atraído desde el principio. Y su aspecto. No podía negar que le resultaba muy atractivo. Le sorprendió que, sabiendo que era padre y habiendo conocido a su hijo, le resultara aún más deseable. Pero no podía consentir que ese magnetismo le impidiera ver la realidad.

-No me importa que a Dino le caiga bien. Si nos casáramos, sufriría otra pérdida. Dices que sólo lo ves un fin de semana al mes y dos veces al año una semana. Si nos casáramos, tendría que dividir conmigo el poco tiempo que pasa contigo. Al pobre niño le dolería mucho.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí, la abrazó y hundió la cabeza en su pelo.

-Cuando estemos casados, todo cambiará a mejor.

-Edward, no podemos pensar en ello sin que Dino tome parte en la decisión.

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer -alzó la cabeza y la obligó a mirarlo-. Hay un hotel aquí cerca donde siempre llevo a Dino cuando lo visito en Milán. Te llevaré y después iré a buscarlo. Cenaremos juntos y le contaremos nuestros planes.

Todo iba demasiado deprisa.

-En teoría, me parece una buena idea, pero acabas de devolvérselo a su madre. ¿Y si ella le ha preparado algo especial? Lleva una semana fuera de casa.

-Sería la primera vez que Irina tuviera planes -dijo él con expresión tensa-. Esta vez mis necesidades tendrán prioridad -y tras besarla en los labios, la soltó contra su voluntad y arrancó.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**************

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**apitulo Tres**

-¿Jasper?

-!Edward! Hace siglos que no hablamos. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Necesito el consejo de mi abogado.

-Por supuesto.

-Estoy en Milán y voy a casa de Irina a recoger a Dino. Es imprescindible que me lo lleve durante unas horas. Irina va a negarse porque acabo de dejarlo en casa después de una semana de vacaciones en Riomaggiore, pero ha surgido una cosa y es vital que hable con él a solas. Llama al abogado de Irina y explícale mis especiales circunstancias.

-Ahora mismo le llamo.

-Arazie, Jasper.

Tanto si Jasper hablaba con el abogado de Irina como si no. Edward no estaba dispuesto a consentir que su ex esposa desbaratan su plan. Estaba disgustada porque Dino le había hablado de Bella. Él ya se imaginaba la que se iba a organizar cuando apareciera, pero le daba igual porque cabía esperar que fuera la última vez en que Dino o él estarían a su merced.

La doncella se sorprendió al abrirle la puerta.

-¿Puede decirle a Irina y a Dino que estoy aquí?

Edward entró y cerró la puerta. Enseguida oyó ruido de pasos.

-¡Papá! -Dino corrió a abrazarlo.

Irina apareció después.

-¿Qué haces aquí otra vez?

-Ha sucedido algo importante y tengo que hablar con Dino. Espero que no te importe.

-Podéis ir al salón.

-No, tengo que hablar con él fuera de aquí, Irina.

-No quiero que salga.

-¿Tenías algún plan?

-No, ¿verdad, mamá? -intervino Dino.

-No se trata de eso, Dino.

-entonces no importa que me lo lleve unas horas más. Lo traeré a su hora de dormir.

-Ya has pasado una semana con él, Edward.

Le daba igual que la oyera su hijo. Aunque Edward detestaba lo que iba a decir, no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo.

-Legalmente tengo derecho a estar con él hasta las nueve de esta noche. Lo he traído antes en consideración hacia ti. Llama a tu abogado. Cuando consigas hablar con él, Dino estará de vuelta -miró a su hijo-. Vamos a ir a cenar.

-¿Puedo tomar pizza?

-Si es lo que quieres.

-¿Con ella? -preguntó Irina.

Edward no contestó. Dino y él salieron de la casa.

-Mamá está muy enfadada.

-Lo siento. Te ha echado mucho de menos.

-¿Vamos a cenar con Bella? -preguntó Dino mientras se montaban en el coche.

-Sí.

-¿Quiere que yo vaya?

-Se ha negado a cenar conmigo si no estás tú.

Dino sonrió.

-¡Eh, nuestro hotel! -gritó unos minutos después-. ¿Está esperándonos en nuestra habitación?

-Sí.

* * *

><p>Bella le dio las gracias al dependiente y llevó los dos regalos que había comprado a la habitación. Edward le había dicho que era el hotel donde siempre se alojaban Dino y él. Cuanto más lo conocía, más se daba cuenta de que era un padre excepcional.<p>

Si era el padre de su hijo, no encontraría otro mejor. Pero se estaba precipitando. En primer lugar tenían que plantear a Dino el tema de la boda.

Esas cosas llevaban tiempo. En el mejor de los casos, Dino tardaría meses, incluso un año en hacerse a la idea. Por desgracia. Ella no tenía tanto tiempo con un hijo en camino. Aún no había desechado la idea de irse a Canadá.

Golpearon suavemente la puerta e Bella se volvió justo en el momento en que entraban Dino y Edward. De pronto se dio cuenta de que podían ser sus futuros marido e hijastro. Experimentó ansiedad por el hecho de que aquello no pudiera funcionar y emoción al pensar que pudiera hacerlo.

-Hola, Dino.

-Hola, signorina.

-Le he dicho que vamos a cenar aquí -dijo Edward-. Voy a llamar a la cocina. Dino quiere pizza. ¿Qué quieres tú?

-Una ensalada y un café.

Edward hizo una llamada para pedir la cena.

-Ven aquí, Dino - Bella había puesto uno de los regalos en la mesa y le dijo que lo abriera. Dentro había una bolsa con cincuenta palillos para jugar-. ¿Has jugado alguna vez?

Cuando el niño negó con la cabeza, ella miró a Edward.

-¿Y tú?

-Una vez, hace mucho tiempo. Lo llamábamos «shanghai».

-El juego que conozco es así -agarró todos los palillos y los dejó caer sobre la mesa-. Consiste en ir quitando los palillos de uno en uno sin mover los demás. Gana quien quite más.

Consiguió quitar diez sin mover ningún otro. Dino estaba deseando ser el siguiente. Se entretuvieron jugando hasta que llegó la cena. Mientras comían, Edward traducía.

-Dino, te hemos traído aquí para hablarte de algo muy importante acerca de Bella y de mí.

-¿El qué?

Bella y Edward se miraron y sonrieron.

-Ya sabes que siempre me preguntas por qué no estoy casado y siempre te contesto que porque no he encontrado a la mujer adecuada.

Dino asintió.

-Pero ahora has encontrado a Bella, ¿a que sí?

Cuando Edward le dijo a Bella lo que le había respondido su hijo, ésta dejó de contener la respiración.

-Sí, y queremos casarnos enseguida. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Puedo ver cómo os casáis? -preguntó sin vacilar.

-¿No hacemos todo juntos?

-¿Estará el abuelo?

-Esta vez no. La familia de Bella tampoco estará porque vamos a casarnos tan deprisa que a la gente no le dará tiempo a venir.

-¡Pero a mí, sí!

La mirada de Edward mientras le traducía a Bella lo decía todo.

-¿Os casará el padre Rinaldo en la pequeña iglesia que hay al final de la calle?

-No lo sé. Depende de Bella.

-Es una iglesia muy bonita -le dijo el niño a Bella en inglés.

Bella se sentía a disgusto con respecto a ese tema. Aunque sus sentimientos por Edward eran profundos, se iban a casar principalmente por conveniencia. Ninguno de los dos había expresado su amor por el otro y se casaban por el niño que iba a nacer. ¡Y ni siquiera sabían si era de Edward!

-Tu padre y yo lo hablaremos antes de tomar una decisión, Dino. ¿te parece bien?

El niño abandonó el tema e hizo otra pregunta antes de levantarse y acercarse a Bella. La miró con una seriedad que la conmovió y le preguntó algo en italiano. Edward volvió a traducir.

-Quiere saber si, cuando nos casemos, le dejarás que venga a vernos más de una vez al mes.

-Dile que me encantaría que viniera a vivir con nosotros de forma permanente, pero que sé que también quiere a su madre.

Edward se lo dijo a Dino y éste la abrazó. Bella le devolvió el abrazo sintiendo que ya lo quería. Se secó las lágrimas y le dijo que esperan un momento. Se levantó y se dirigió a la mesita del teléfono donde había dejado el otro regalo.

-Es para ti -le dijo en inglés al tiempo que le tendía el paquete.

-¿Dos regalos? -preguntó Dino en el mismo idioma.

-Sí, ábrelo.

El niño lo desenvolvió rápidamente y sacó dos tabletas de chocolate.

-Stupendo! Grazie, signorina.

-Di niente, Dino. Llámame Bella.

Dino volvió a abrazarla y les ofreció un trozo de chocolate. Bella lo rechazó sabiendo cuánto le gustaba, pero Edward no tuvo reparos. Dino lo imitó.

-Delizioso -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, Bella se hizo una idea de cómo había debido de ser Edward cuando tenía la edad de Dino. Fue una imagen que nunca olvidaría.

Volvieron a jugar dos veces con los palillos hasta que Edward dijo que tenían que marcharse.

-Tu madre te espera e Bella y yo tenemos que volver a Riomaggiore.

-El juego es para ti, Dino -Bella guardó los palillos en la bolsa y se la entregó. El niño agarró el chocolate y los tres salieron de la habitación.

De camino a casa de Dino, Bella los escuchó con alegría hablar en italiano. Dino no dejaba de hacer preguntas a su padre. Al llegar, igual que aquella tarde, Edward le dijo que volvería enseguida. Bella bajó del coche para abrazar a diño y despedirse de él.

-Arrivederci, Dino -estaba decidida a aprender italiano lo más rápidamente posible.

-Arrivederci, Bella -y le sonrió con alegría.

* * *

><p>La suerte estaba echada. Bella se había comprometido y no había vuelta atrás. Edward reprimió la euforia cuando la propia Irina abrió la puerta, dispuesta a censurarlo. Pero, por una vez, Dino no pareció notar la tensión que manifestaba.<p>

-¿Sabes una cosa, mamá? Bella me ha hecho dos regalos. !Papá y ella van a casarse y yo voy a ir a la boda!

-Sube a bañarte, Dino -le dijo Edward -. Tengo que hablar con tu madre.

-Vale.

-Te llamaré mañana por la noche para decirte cómo va todo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí. Ciao, papá -y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Edward miró a su ex mujer. Por debajo de la ira que dejaba traslucir, parecía ansiosa, y tenía motivos para estarlo. Desde que se divorciaron, las cosas siempre se habían hecho a su gusto, pero cuando él se casara, podría modificar el régimen de visitas.

-Gracias por dejar que me lo llevara. Como ves, era importante.

-Quiero conocerla.

-Como quieras. ¿Dónde está tu marido?

-Laurent está en roma.

-¿Le digo a Bella que entre o prefieres salir tú?

Sin contestarle, Irina se dirigió hacia el fiat. Bella los vio venir y se bajó. Edward pensó que nunca le había parecido tan hermosa como en aquel momento.

- Irina, ésta es Bella Dwyer, de Atenas -dijo en inglés-. No sabe italiano, así que hablaremos en inglés.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó Bella al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano-. Dino es un niño maravilloso.

-Gracias -contestó Irina con voz dura. Miró a Edward con ojos glaciales-. -¿cómo esperas que se enfrente Dino a esta situación si ella ni siquiera sabe italiano?

-Aprenderá. Dino está deseando enseñarle.

-No lo consentiré, Edward.

-Tendrás que hacerlo -respondió él mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Esto no va a cambiar el régimen de visitas.

-Te estás comportando de forma grosera delante de mi prometida, Irina.

Ésta se sonrojó y se volvió hacia Bella.

-¿Tienes experiencia con niños?

-No, pero cuando Dino esté con nosotros, haré lo que esté en mi mano para que se encuentre a gusto.

Irina se dio cuenta de que Bella era una mujer de clase alta y bien educada. Era imposible responder con grosería a sus buenos modales sin parecer una arpía.

-Mi abogado se pondrá en contado con el tuyo -le dijo Edward -. Para el martes ya sabrás mis planes. Ciao, Irina.

Bella y él se montaron en el coche mientras Irina volvía a la casa.

-Me da pena -dijo Bella al llegar a la calle-. Creo que cualquier madre se sentiría amenazada al saber que otra mujer va a influir en su hijo.

-Tal vez te hagas ahora una idea de lo que sentí cuando supe que Irina se volvía a casar.

-La vida no debería ser así -dijo ella con tristeza.

-¿Te refieres que todo debería ser perfecto y cada niño vivir con sus padres hasta que se casara y el maravilloso proceso volviera a comenzar?

-Más o menos -murmuró ella.

-Ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo que va a ser relacionarse con Irina. Me alegro de que quisiera conocerte. Dime si su conducta te ha hecho replantearte las cosas y llamaré a Dino para decirle que ha habido un cambio de planes. No quiero que se acueste creyendo que va a ocurrir lo que lleva tanto tiempo esperando.

-No entiendo por qué es tan importante para él que te cases.

-Mi historia es tan complicada como la tuya. Cuando me divorcié de Irina, tuve que renunciar a muchas cosas. Dino fue la víctima principal, claro está. Le hacía tanto daño la tensión que había en aquel matrimonio imposible que el divorcio fue la única solución. Pero ambas familias me repudiaron por ello.

-¿No lo dirás en serio?

-Ojalá fuera una broma. Si quería ver a mi hijo, tenía que acceder al duro régimen de visitas que Irina estableció.

-¿No podía intervenir el juez?

-Lo hizo, pero a favor de ambas familias. Era amigo íntimo de mi abuelo. La sentencia fue que Dino había corrido peligro en un hogar sin amor con un padre que se había mostrado indiferente a su herencia y prominencia, por lo que no constituía un buen ejemplo.

-¡Me parece increíble! -exclamó ella, horrorizada.

-Y hay más. El estricto régimen de visitas se mantendría hasta que demostrara que me había vuelto razonable y me reconcilian con mi ex esposa.

-Es horrible, Edward. Son razones sin sentido.

-Por supuesto. Irina esperaba que volviera con ella, pero esperó en vano. Al final se casó seis meses después, lo cual produjo un nuevo cambio en la vida de Dino.

-¿Le cae bien su padrastro?

-No especialmente. Le lleva quince años a Irina y tiene un hijo adulto y una hija en la universidad. Conoció a Irina poco después de que su esposa falleciera, hace de eso un año. No tiene nada en común con un niño pequeño como Dino.

-Para ti debe de ser desgarrador.

-Lo es.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-Mañana por la mañana veré a mi abogado para acabar con el actual régimen de visitas.

-¿Por qué quieres sustituirlo?

-Por la custodia compartida. A partir de ahora, Dino tendrá dos hogares.

-Pero el juez...

-no te preocupes. Después de que mi abogado hable con el de Irina, todo cambiará muy deprisa.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque estoy dispuesto a hacer algo a lo que hasta ahora me he negado. Mi padre se pondrá tan contento que aceptará acomodarse a mis deseos, incluyendo el de influir en el juez para que revoque su decisión anterior.

Bella pensó que lo que Edward se había negado a hacer tenía que ser algo importante. ¿a qué se refería el juez al hablar de la herencia y prominencia de Edward?

Desde que se conocieron, presintió que era una persona con muchas capas. Sabía mucho, comprendía mucho y tenía demasiado sentido común para ser un italiano del montón. De él emanaban una inteligencia y una autoridad que no eran conscientes.

Cuando los presentaron en la fábrica, se había dado cuenta de que los empleados lo trataban con cierta deferencia, como si perteneciera a otra clase.

Lo miró mientras conducía. Bajo sus cejas negras, el perfil aquilino le confería un aspecto hermoso. Tenía la piel aceitunada más bella que había visto en su vida. Sus ojos eran de un azul tan penetrante que se le aceleraba el pulso sólo con mirarlos.

¿Quién era aquel hombre tan atractivo de pelo oscuro y rebelde que conducía un coche de segunda mano y tenía alquilado un piso en un acantilado? Vestía ropa informal que podía comprarse en cualquier tienda de la localidad y llevaba chancletas como su hijo.

Desnudo sería como la estatua de uno de los dioses que habían visto esa mañana en rapallo. Al recordar cómo habían hecho el amor seis semanas antes, la invadió una oleada de deseo. Pero ¿acaso lo conocía?

-Estás muy callada.

-Estoy tratando de encajar las piezas de un rompecabezas.

-¿Cuánto te falta para acabar?

-Me faltan algunas piezas, por ejemplo, lo prominente que eres.

-Dejemos eso para mañana.

Bella se preguntó dónde se estaba metiendo.

-No te asustes -prosiguió él-. Cuando haya visto a mi abogado, te explicaré todo. Duérmete. Todavía nos queda una hora de viaje. Después de un día con tantas emociones, estarás cansada. Y tienes que cuidarte, sobre todo ahora que esperas a nuestro hijo.

«Nuestro hijo». Aquel niño tenía que ser de ellos, pero aún le quedaba la duda. Bella, en efecto, estaba cansada, agotada, de hecho, de tanto pensar y sentir.

-¿Cuándo vamos a decirle a Dino lo del bebé? -preguntó tras cerrar los ojos.

-Lo más probable es que sea él quien elija el momento. Es un niño con una gran intuición.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardaré en aprender italiano?

-La base la aprenderás en un par de meses si te dedicas a ello todos los días. Tienes toda la vida para aprender el resto.

-Toda la vida. Es un hermoso pensamiento.

Fue lo último que dijo hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó en la cama de Dino sintiendo náuseas. Seguía vestida, pero sin las sandalias. Se había quedado tan profundamente dormida la noche anterior que Edward tuvo que llevarla en brazos a la cama.

Los postigos seguían cerrados, pero veía el sol tratando de entrar. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana para abrirlos. Había una magnífica vista del mediterráneo. Consultó el reloj. Las once menos cuarto. Le pareció increíble.

Edward había dejado su maleta en la habitación. Sacó el neceser y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Llamó a Edward pero no obtuvo respuesta. Le había dicho que iría a ver a su abogado.

Se dio cuenta de que hacía poco que él había estado en el cuarto de baño, ya que olía al gel y al champú con los que se duchaba. Era un delicioso aroma masculino que ella sólo relacionaba con Edward.

Se tomó las pastillas y se dio una ducha. De vuelta en el dormitorio, se cambió de ropa interior y se puso un top y unos pantalones de algodón. Necesitaba comer algo. En la cocina halló una nota de Edward en la mesa.

_**Volveré a mediodía y te llevaré a comer fuera. Come lo que te apetezca. Una tostada te ayudará a vencer las náuseas matinales. Hay té y café en el armario y zumo en la nevera. **_**Edward**_**.**_

Después de desayunar, Bella volvió a la habitación a cepillarse el pelo. Pensó que la fatiga que sentía era debida a la ansiedad, pero el médico le había asegurado que era normal estar tan cansada, sobre todo en los primeros meses de embarazo.

Parecía que Edward sabía más de su situación y la comprendía mejor que ella misma. Naturalmente había vivido con su esposa cuando estaba embarazada de Dino. Bella estaba segura de que la habría cuidado mucho.

Parpadeó para no llorar; no sabía el motivo exacto de su estado emocional. Era una mezcla de todo, pero tenía que reconocer que en parte se debía al modo en que Edward se había enfrentado a la situación. Para ella era su puntal.

Otra parte era la culpa. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de sus sentimientos y llamó a Ángela. Cuando saltó el buzón de voz, decepcionada, le dejó el recado de que la llamara. Después llamó a su madre.

- Bella, cariño, ¿cómo estás? Tu padre y yo estábamos muy preocupados.

Su sentimiento de culpa aumentó.

Se sentó en la cama de Dino.

-Lo siento, mamá. Quería haberte llamado desde el hotel de Riomaggiore, pero la excursión con el señor Masen me llevó más tiempo del que había previsto.

-¿Sigues con él en Italia?

-Sí. Recuerdas que escribí sobre cinque terre en mi artículo. Creo que es uno de los sitios más bonitos del mediterráneo.

-Ya me lo habías dicho. ¿Él es guía turístico?

-No. Trabaja en Masen Liqueurs, en la Spezia. Es uno de los lugares que destacaba en mi artículo para una visita turística. Él es quien me llevó a conocer el pueblo. Ayer estuvimos en el castillo de rapallo con su hijo.

-Me alegro de que te estés divirtiendo. Cuando pienso en lo que Emmett.

-Déjalo, mamá. Esa parte de mi vida es agua pasada. No quiero volver a hablar de ello.

-No quería enojarte.

-Ya lo sé. Lo cierto es que Emmett y yo no estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Los dos lo sabíamos y tratamos de forzar algo que no existía. Que apareciera Rosalie lo demuestra.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es difícil de explicar.

-!Pero lo querías!

-Sí, quería a Emmett y siempre lo querré -se levantó llena de frustración y echó a andar, tropezando con Edward que en ese momento entraba en la habitación y que tuvo que agarrarla del brazo para que no se cayera.

La enigmática mirada que él le dirigió fue la prueba de que había oído sus últimas palabras. Se soltó de su mano.

-Tengo que colgar, pero te prometo que te llamaré mañana.

Bella colgó.

-Hablaba... Hablaba con mi madre.

-¿Le has contado lo nuestro?

-Sólo le he dicho que te conocí cuando preparaba el artículo para la revista y que, desde mi llegada, me has estado mostrando los sitios de interés. No tengo intención de contarle nada más hasta que se formalicen nuestros planes. ¿Qué tal te ha ido con tu abogado?

Se hizo un pesado silencio.

-Mejor te lo digo mientras comemos.

- Edward, espera. Has entrado antes de que terminara de decirle a mi madre lo que pensaba.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones de una conversación privada -volvió la cabeza y la miró con indiferencia.

-Pero quiero decírtelo -dijo ella siguiéndolo. Él se dio la vuelta con los brazos en jarras.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Mi madre sigue sin aceptar lo que ha pasado entre Emmett y yo. Si hubiera terminado la frase, le habría dicho. «Lo querré siempre como a un amigo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no estaba enamorada de él ni él de mí». En caso contrario, no me hubiera acostado contigo. Ninguna mujer haría algo así si estuviera enamorada de verdad de otro hombre.

-Estoy de acuerdo -contestó él con voz áspera.

-Aunque creas lo contrario, en mis veintisiete años de vida sólo he tenido relaciones íntimas con dos hombres, y tú eres uno de ellos.

-Nunca he dicho que fueras promiscua.

-No, pero tenías todo el derecho a pensarlo cuando caí en tus brazos. Al volver la vista atrás, me resulta increíble lo que hice. Todavía me sorprende.

-Reconozco que creí que me había muerto y que estaba en el paraíso -dijo él con una media sonrisa.

Ella pensaba lo mismo, pero no se atrevía a decírselo todavía.

- Edward, ¿podemos olvidar el pasado? -le preguntó mirándolo con franqueza-. Mi relación con Emmett ha terminado.

-De acuerdo -dijo él asintiendo levemente-. ¿Nos vamos?

Por suerte, habían capeado la tormenta.

-Ahora mismo. Voy a por el bolso.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Me tomaría una ensalada de pasta.

-Hay una trattoria enfrente de la iglesia que mencionó Dino.

-He estado pensando en eso. Tal vez...

-Bella, Dino supuso que nos casaríamos por la iglesia porque eso es lo que para él es una boda. No tenemos que casamos allí, y comprendo tu preocupación al respecto, pero serviría para convencer a otras personas de que nuestro matrimonio es real. ¿No sería lo mejor para todos, sobre todo para el bebé?

Bella sabía que Edward tenía razón y que deseaba una boda eclesiástica. ¿Podría ella aceptarlo por el niño que llevaba en su seno? Miró al atractivo hombre que estaba frente a ella y que tanto estaba haciendo por ayudarla. Sonrió y le puso la mano en el brazo.

Tienes razón. Después de ver al párroco, iremos a comer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

******************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cuatro<strong>

Edward la agarró de la mano. Bajaron la calle mientras aspiraban la fragancia de las flores. A ella le pareció que estaba soñando. Al poco rato divisó una vieja iglesia a la derecha. Él le apretó la mano.

-A Dino le gusta ir a la iglesia.

-Es un niño encantador. Si el hecho de que nos casemos aquí le ayuda a mantener su mundo intacto, es importante que lo hagamos. También estoy pensando en el bautismo del niño.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron de satisfacción antes de abrir la puerta y entrar en el vestíbulo, que olía a humedad. Bella miró a su alrededor las vidrieras hacían que el interior pareciera una pequeña joya.

-!Edward! -un cura alto y de mediana edad acababa de entrar por una puerta lateral.

Se pusieron a hablar en italiano y, al final, Edward dijo en inglés:

-Padre Rinaldo, ésta es Bella Dwyer, mi prometida. Querríamos que nos casara.

-Será un honor.

-El honor es mío, padre. He traído el documento firmado que le autoriza a no leer las amonestaciones para que podamos casarnos en una ceremonia privada el jueves.

-Tenéis mucha prisa -dijo el cura con ojos risueños.

-Así es.

Bella se sonrojó.

-Ya era hora, hijo mío.

-He tenido que esperar a encontrar a la mujer adecuada, padre.

-¿Y qué dice Dino?

-Cuando lo dejamos hace un rato, decía que estaba impaciente. ¿Cree que podrá hacernos un hueco en su apretado horario?

-Para ti no hay nada imposible.

Bella volvió a tener la impresión de que Edward era alguien importante.

-Gracias, padre.

-¿Está usted bautizada, señorita Dwyer?

-Sí. En Atenas.

-Bene. ¿Os parece bien a la una?

Edward miró a Bella, que asintió.

-Perfecto -afirmó él.

-Venid diez minutos antes para firmar los documentos.

-Aquí estaremos, padre

Tomó a su prometida del brazo y salieron.

Después de la oscuridad del interior, el sol cegó a Bella. Cruzaron la calle para ir a la trattoria, que estaba muy concurrida. Al entrar, un camarero atento a sus más mínimos deseos los condujo a una mesa en la terraza.

-Lo has conquistado -murmuró Edward mientras el joven se marchaba apresurado con la comanda.

-¿Tú crees?

-Estoy seguro. ¿No te acuerdas de que te miré de la misma manera el día que entraste en mi despacho?

Bella tuvo que reconocer que había sido un momento electrizante.

-A pesar de que, como a cualquier mujer, me gusta que me halaguen, me temo que la causa de que el camarero sea tan atento eres tú. ¿Quién eres, Edward? Me gustaría conocer al hombre con quien me voy a casar.

-Me conoces mejor que nadie. Ya te he dicho que mi familia me ha repudiado, pero, para que no te sorprenda cuando firmemos el certificado de matrimonio, debes saber que mi apellido legal es Cullen.

-Gracias por decírmelo -a Bella le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía dónde lo había oído.

-Di niente -respondió él sonriendo-. No quiero que a mi prometida embarazada le dé un ataque el día de la boda.

-No soy de esa clase de mujeres.

-Grazie a Dio. Pareces acalorada. Volvamos a casa. Mientras te echas la siesta, iré a una reunión que tengo en la fábrica.

A ella le pareció bien la idea de la siesta. En la calle, pasearon agarrados de la mano. Edward era un hombre expresivo, al que le gustaba mostrarle sus sentimientos y que la tocaba a menudo.

Ella se había dado cuenta de que cada vez que lo hacía, se sentía más viva. Cuando llegaron al piso y él le dijo que se marchaba, de pronto ella no quiso que lo hiciera.

Cuando se hubo marchado, Bella decidió tumbarse durante unos minutos. Al sonar el teléfono, le sorprendió que hubiera pasado una hora las píldoras contra las náuseas le producían somnolencia.

-¡Ángela!

-Acabo de acostar a los niños, así que podemos hablar. Dime qué pasa.

Bella se levantó de la cama y salió a la terraza.

-Tengo tantas cosas que contarte que no sé por dónde empezar, pero, resumiendo, Edward y yo nos vamos a casar el jueves.

-¿Estás de verdad dispuesta a hacerlo?

-Sí. Acabo de conocer al párroco del pueblo que nos casará.

-¿Te vas a casar por la iglesia?

-Es lo que quiere Dino.

-¿Dino?

-El hijo de Edward, un niño encantador de seis años.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que son demasiadas noticias. Voy a empezar por el principio -e Bella le contó todo.

-No te envidio por tener que enfrentarte a su ex esposa.

-Tampoco a mí me hace gracia.

-Sin embargo, estás dispuesta a casarte. Es evidente que estás locamente enamorada de ese hombre.

-¿Enamorada? No lo sé, Ángela. Creía que quería a Emmett y ya ves. Lo que sé es que cada vez que estamos juntos me parece un hombre más sorprendente.

-¿Te has preguntado por qué tiene tanta prisa en que os caséis?

-Ángela -dijo Bella enfadada-, he sido yo la que ha venido a buscarlo.

-Ya lo sé. No sé lo que digo.

-Quiere al niño y cree que es suyo.

-Pero tal vez no lo sea. Deberías saberlo antes de casarte.

-El segundo ginecólogo me dijo que sólo mediante una prueba de ADN podría saber quién es el padre.

-Yo me la haría.

-Lo he estado pensando.

-Para serte franca, me sorprende que Edward no te lo haya pedido, sobre todo si está dispuesto a casarse contigo con tanta rapidez. Tiene que estar loco por ti.

-Sé perfectamente por qué se casa conmigo. Lo adiviné en cuanto lo vi con su hijo. No mentía cuando me lo propuso hace dos meses. Está sometido a un régimen de visitas a su hijo muy estricto. Quiere que el niño viva con él y que esté con él todo el tiempo posible. Para ello necesita una esposa, pero tiene que ser alguien a quien Dino acepte.

-Lo que significa que ya te lo has ganado. No hay niño en el mundo que no te quiera, Bella.

-Eres una amiga de las que no hay, Ángela -dijo Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Quién me ayudó cuando estaba atravesando el peor periodo de mi vida? Me alegraría poder hacer algo por ti.

-Ya me has escuchado. Al hablar contigo, he tomado una decisión. Por muy doloroso que nos resulte a todos los implicados, no estaré tranquila hasta saber quién es el padre del niño. Estoy decidida. Si le digo a Emmett que voy a tener un hijo suyo, querrá una prueba de ADN, así que es lo primero que hay que hacer -de pronto oyó que Edward la llamaba-. Tengo que colgar, Ángela-susurró.

-De acuerdo. No dejes de llamarme.

Era la segunda vez que Edward pillaba a Bella hablando por teléfono de manera sospechosa. Aunque ella le sonrió, no lo engañó.

-¿Qué tal en el despacho?

-Ya he dejado todo arreglado para cuando nos vayamos de luna de miel.

A Bella se le congeló la sonrisa.

- Edward...

-Creo que te vendrá bien descansar. Pareces agitada. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo que decirte una cosa: no podemos casarnos todavía.

Edward acusó el golpe.

-Si lo que te preocupa es el vestido...

-Sabes que no es eso.

-Has dicho «todavía». ¿A qué te refieres? -vio que ella temblaba.

-Cuando estemos casados, quiero ser una buena madrastra para Dino, pero antes tengo que ver a otro médico para que me haga una prueba de ADN. Es en beneficio de todos -gritó como si él hubiera protestado-. Sé que te dije que quería ocultárselo a Emmett, pero estaba histérica. Es evidente que tiene que saber la verdad si el niño es suyo. Quiero tener la certeza lo antes posible.

Edward pensó que él también quería saberlo inmediatamente, pero que había estado viviendo la fantasía de que el niño era suyo.

-¿Cuándo lo has decidido?

-Mientras hablaba con Ángela -respondió ella con los ojos empañados de lágrimas-. Si me hago la prueba, se acabarán las dudas. Me temo que no puedo seguir viviendo en la incertidumbre. Cuando sepa la verdad, veremos lo que hacemos.

Edward estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que fuera si ella no se negaba a que se casaran, aunque temía comprobar que Emmett era el padre.

-Entonces vamos a ocuparnos de eso.

-¿No me odias? -le preguntó ella con ojos implorantes.

-Bella, tu embarazo puede peligrar si no estás tranquila. ¿Estás lista para salir?

-Sí.

Se montaron en el coche e Bella miró por la ventanilla sin ver, sumida en profundos pensamientos.

-Sólo tardaremos unos veinte minutos en llegar a la Spezia.

-A la velocidad que tú conduces-bromeó ella inesperadamente.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa al ver que ya no estaba tan tensa. Aprovechando que había poco tráfico, llamó al hospital para reducir el tiempo de espera.

El tráfico aumentó enseguida. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, Edward se dirigió al hospital y aparcó. Había muchos coches en el aparcamiento, por lo que se alegró de haber pedido una cita anticipada. Sólo esperaron diez minutos para que los atendieran. Entraron en un pequeño despacho. La doctora los saludó en inglés.

-Soy la doctora Santi. ¿Qué desean?

Edward permaneció callado mientras Bella explicaba lo que quería.

-Entiendo lo ansiosa que está por resolver el dilema. Pero esa prueba sólo puede llevarse a cabo a partir de la décima semana de embarazo.

-¡Pero todavía falta un mes!

-Sí, y además hay un mínimo riesgo.

-Explíquenoslo -intervino Edward, mientras agarraba la mano de Bella.

-La prueba es invasiva porque hay que recoger células, lo cual implica cierto riesgo para el feto. Asimismo, una de cada doscientas mujeres aborta debido a la prueba. Por tanto, tienen que sopesar los pros y los contras. Por ejemplo, tienen que considerar si no saber los resultados les provocará ansiedad y si saberlos los tranquilizará.

-Ya hemos decidido que tenemos que saberlos -insistió Bella.

Edward tenía su propia opinión al respecto. Tanto si el niño era suyo como si no, no le hacía gracia que Bella se hiciera la prueba. Estaba deseando volver a ser padre y no quería que el feto pudiera resultar dañado. Y aún peor, Bella podía perderlo y, al mismo tiempo, poner en peligro su vida. Perder a Bella le resultaba inconcebible.

-¿Es usted quien realiza la prueba? -le preguntó a la doctora.

-La controlaré. Quien lleva a cabo el procedimiento es un perinatólogo.

-Creo que tenemos que volver a hablar -le dijo Edward a Bella.

-¿Por qué? Entiéndelo, por favor.

Su sufrimiento era tan evidente que Edward accedió.

-¿Cuándo tiene que venir? -le preguntó a la doctora.

-No esperen más de dos semanas. Vayan al mostrador de pacientes externos para que les den una cita y la próxima vez la examinaré y le haremos análisis de sangre.

-Gracias, doctora -Edward le estrechó la mano y salieron. Al llegar a la sección de pacientes externos, le susurró a Bella:

-Pide la cita para dentro de dos semanas. No volveremos antes de la luna de miel.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir? -preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Ya lo sabrás.

Después de concertar la cita, se dirigieron al coche.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

-Estoy preocupado por ti -contestó él al tiempo que la abrazaba- y por nuestro hijo, pero no estoy enfadado. Me doy cuenta de que necesitas hacerte la prueba para tranquilizarte. Sea quien sea el padre, los que me importáis sois tú y el bebé.

-Gracias, Edward-lo abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

><p>De vuelta a Riomaggiore, Edward se detuvo a echar gasolina, aunque no le hacía falta, pero fue la excusa para comprar dos refrescos. Ella le dio las gracias y se lo fue bebiendo durante el viaje. Estaba claramente alterada.<p>

-¿Te sientes mejor? -le preguntó Edward cuando entraron en el piso.

-No -respondió ella con la voz quebrada.

Edward la abrazó antes de que comenzara a sollozar. Su necesidad de consolarla era inmensa. La tomó en brazos y la llevó al sofá, donde volvió a abrazarla

-No quiero perder al niño.

-Todavía no hemos hecho nada -le besó el pelo y la mejilla-. De momento, durante las dos próximas semanas, nos limitaremos a disfrutar de la luna de miel.

Ella ocultó la cara en su cuello.

-¿Qué has planeado?

Su falta de entusiasmo habría resultado descorazonadora si él no hubiera sabido la causa.

-Iremos a los ángeles con Dino. Y veremos un estudio cinematográfico en Hollywood, Disneylandia, el acuario, lego land...

-¿Lo dices en serio? -dijo ella alzando la cabeza.

-Dino no ha estado allí. ¿y tú?

-He ido a nueva york muchas veces, pero no a california. Desde que comencé a trabajar en el periódico, centré mis artículos de viajes en Europa. ¿Tú has estado?

-Le prometí a Dino que no iría hasta que pudiéramos hacerlo juntos. El régimen de visitas me prohíbe sacarlo del norte de Italia. Una vez me salté lo estipulado para llevarlo a esquiar a suiza y Dino pagó por ello porque no pudo verme en dos meses.

-¡Qué crueldad! -exclamó ella abrazándolo.

No tenía ni idea de lo crueles que habían sido las fuerzas que operaban contra él. Edward le acarició la nuca. Necesitaba su proximidad como el agua o la luz del mediterráneo.

-Si no has podido pasar más de una semana con Dino, ¿cómo vamos a estar fuera dos? -prosiguió Bella.

-Tenía las manos atadas por estar divorciado. El jueves seré un hombre casado y todo cambiará.

-Me alegro por los dos de que las cosas vayan a ser distintas. Yo quería tanto a mi padre que me resulta incomprensible pensar que no hubiera podido verlo todo lo que quisiera. Quiero que Dino disfrute tanto de este viaje que lo recuerde toda su vida.

-Y que también recuerde el día de la boda -murmuró Edward-. Le hace falta un traje. Como todo el miércoles estaré ocupado con asuntos legales, podemos ir de compras mañana. Me agrada la idea de que mi prometida elija lo que me pondré el día de la boda.

-¿Dejas en manos de una griega algo así? -sonrió-. Los italianos son los hombres mejores vestidos del mundo.

-No lo sabía.

-No me tomes el pelo.

-Tengo hambre. Ven que te voy a preparar una bruschetta. Dino no se harta de comerla.

-Yo también estoy hambrienta. Parece que funcionan las pastillas contra las náuseas. Ahora lo único que hago es comer y dormir -lo siguió a la cocina-. Por desgracia. Todo lo que como aquí está divino.

Edward se rió ante su franqueza. Cuando algo le gustaba, se entregaba por completo.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Edward le dijo:

-Te ofrecería el postre hecho con vino dulce local que probaste cuando estuviste aquí, pero tendrás que esperar a que haya nacido el niño -le rozó los labios con los suyos antes de empezar a comer. Experimentó una inconmensurable satisfacción al verla comer con apetito y al oír los sonidos de placer que de vez en cuando emitía.

Le encantaba que no hablara del peso que iba a ganar. Le gustaba todo de ella y quería volver a probarla. Cuando fue a besarla, ella tenía los labios cubiertos de aceite de oliva virgen y hierbas.

«Divino» no expresaba su sabor ni lo que sintió al atraerla hacia sí.

-Llevo todo el día deseándolo. No te haces una idea de lo que te deseo -la besó larga y profundamente-. Estos dos meses han sido un desierto. Sólo he vivido gracias a Dino. ¿Cuándo vas a reconocer que me has echado de menos?

-¿No es lo que estoy haciendo?

-Bella... -consumido de deseo, tomó su cara entre las manos para besarle mejor los ojos y la boca. Se besaron una y otra vez, cada vez de modo más profundo y prolongado.

Los dos oyeron que llamaban a la puerta de forma perentoria, lo que interrumpió la situación íntima y maravillosa en la que se encontraban. Bella reaccionó tratando de separarse de él, pero Edward sabía lo que significaba aquella interrupción y la agarró de forma posesiva. Los golpes en la puerta se hicieron más fuertes.

-Parece que quienquiera que sea no se va a ir -dijo ella mientras le ponía las manos en el pecho.

-La noticia de nuestra boda se ha debido de filtrar gracias al abogado de Irina -le besó la palma de las manos-. Uno de mis primos ha venido a saber si es verdad. Lo más probable es que sea Gino. ¿Te sientes con fuerzas para conocerlo si lo dejo entrar?

-¿Debería estar asustada?

-No supone amenaza alguna, pero, para mi familia, tú sí por el hecho de que vas a ser mi esposa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque llevo años sin verlos, pero cuando volvamos de california él y el resto de mis primos van a verme muy a menudo. Voy a abrir antes de que eche la puerta abajo. Le ofreceremos lo que ha quedado de la bruschetta –añadió sonriendo.

Pero quien llamaba era Fabbio, su hermanastro, que no había confiado en Ginoni en Luca para hacer el trabajo sucio. Edward recordó la fea historia que había entre ellos. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que lo había visto en los últimos siete años.

-Entra, por favor.

-Prefiero quedarme donde estoy. ¿Es verdad?

Había cosas que no cambiaban. Llamó a Bella.

-Ven a conocer a mi hermanastro -dijo en inglés.

Bella se acercó. Edward sabía que podía confiar en ella, que conservaría la calma ante cualquier cosa, salvo si se trataba de la paternidad del bebé. No le pasó desapercibido el destello de interés masculino en los ojos de Fabbio al verla.

-Bella -le dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros-, te presento a Fabbio. Es Avocato, entre otras cosas.

-Eso significa abogado, ¿verdad? -le estrechó la mano con la dignidad inconsciente de una verdadera dama-. ¿Cómo estás, Fabbio?

Totalmente desconcertado, éste apenas pudo articular palabra.

-Te he visto antes -dijo por fin.

-Me lo dicen con frecuencia. Supongo que me parezco a otras muchas mujeres.

Edward no conocía a otra mujer que pudiera improvisar tan deprisa.

-No -insistió Fabbio.

-¿No quieres entrar? Edward acaba de preparar una comida deliciosa. Si no te acabas la bruschetta, lo haré yo. Y ya he comido demasiado -le sonrió con voluptuosidad, lo cual acabó por seducir a Fabbio del todo.

-Como he venido sin avisar, lo dejaré para otra ocasión -la miró de arriba abajo y, por fin, desvió la mirada hacia Edward, al que odiaba a muerte desde hacía años-. Quiero hablar contigo.

-Os dejo para que podáis hablar -dijo Bella.

-No tardaré -susurró él antes de besarla en los labios.

-Encantada de conocerte, Fabbio.

Edward se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué quieres? Como verás, tengo otros asuntos más urgentes que atender.

-Irina acaba de enterarse de que te vas a llevar a Dino dos semanas al extranjero. Sabes que el régimen de visitas no se puede cambiar.

-Y tú sabes perfectamente que, al casarme, lo estipulado no tendrá validez. El único motivo de que hayas venido es que querías comprobarlo con tus propios ojos. Ya que has conocido a mi prometida, me gustaría que te fueras.

-No creas que me voy a quedar cruzado de brazos viendo cómo te sales con la tuya.

-Eso tiene que decidirlo papá.

-Está enfermo.

-Sólo cuando le conviene.

-!Accidenti a te!

-Maldíceme lo que quieras, no te va a servir de nada.

-Toda la familia está en tu contra -Fabbio respiraba con dificultad.

-Como siempre.

-No vas a ganar.

-ten cuidado, Fabbio. Se te nota el miedo.

-A ti también, o no estarías llevando todo en secreto.

-¿Me culpas de querer alejarla de los lobos el tiempo que sea posible? Estáis esperando para despedazarla, pero no lo consentiré. Ahora mismo, Bella es lo más importante de mi vida. Buonanotte, Fabbio.

Bella apareció en cuanto cerró la puerta.

-¿No crees que ha llegado el momento de que me hables de tu familia?

-Excepto con mi madre, que murió hace siete años, estoy en guerra con todos desde que nací.

-No bromeas -dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Una vez te dije que éramos opuestos. Tú vienes de una familia que te quiere. Yo también quiero a mi padre porque es mi padre, pero no me cae bien, ni tampoco mi autoritario abuelo, que ya falleció, ni mi hermanastro, ni mis tíos, ni mis primos, que se parecen a sus padres. Supongo que te pareceré un monstruo.

-No. Además de tu madre. ¿No hay más mujeres en ese grupo terrible?

Edward soltó una carcajada y la agarró por los hombros.

-Decenas.

-Pero no ejercen dominio alguno en una jerarquía dominada por los varones -aventuró ella con su extraña capacidad de adivinar la verdadera naturaleza de las cosas-. ¿Tienen mucha relación con Dino?

-Irina pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con ellos, lo que significa que mi hijo también lo hace. Mi padre lo adora.

-¿Y quién no? Yo estoy loca por él a pesar de que hace muy poco que nos conocemos. ¿Siente lo mismo que tú?

-No estoy seguro.

-¿Y eso? ¡Si te lo cuenta todo!

-No se guarda algunas cosas. En mi caso, creo que la ausencia de relación con mi familia lo dice todo.

-Si a veces no te cuenta las cosas, es porque se siente culpable.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -le pregunto él mientras le besaba la punta de la nariz.

-Porque sabe lo que sientes y no quiere hacer nada que te enoje, te haga daño o te cause problemas. Por lo que parece, tu intención de casarte conmigo ha hecho estallar a tu familia.

-Deja que yo me encargue de eso mi familia no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. Viviremos nuestra vida con nuestros hijos.

-Quiero a Dino como si fuera mi propio hijo. Vivir con nuestros hijos... Nada me gustaría más.

Edward se preguntó si Bella reconocía que lo quería porque aceptaba a Dino. Todavía no había tenido al hijo de ambos. Él sabía que las dudas sobre la paternidad del niño eran un enorme peso para Bella.

-Tengo la solución, pero sólo si estás dispuesta a ello.

-¿Cuál es?

-Un día tendremos otro hijo.

-¿Por qué crees que voy a ser una de las mujeres que aborta después de la prueba? -le preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Te equivocas -respondió él abrazándola - Si te haces la prueba, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien y de que tendremos un hijo sano. Lo único que quiero que sepas es cómo me entusiasma tener un hijo contigo. Nuestro hijo. Sin sombra de duda entre nosotros, y un niño que nunca tenga que abandonar esta casa, nuestra casa la verdad es que nunca estuve enamorado de Irina, y ella lo sabía. Pero nuestros padres querían que nos casáramos y mi madre, ya enferma, me pidió que lo hiciera porque estaba convencida de que Irina sería una buena esposa. Le preocupaba mi lado rebelde.

Bella esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-No sabía que lo tuvieras.

-Mi madre creía -afirmó él después de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja- que me gustaba demasiado estar soltero. Como todos los padres, los míos pensaban que el matrimonio contribuiría a que sentara la cabeza. Así que nos casamos, y fue el mayor error de mi vida. Para vengarse de que no la amara, Irina me ocultó que estaba embarazada hasta el sexto mes, cuando ya era imposible esconderlo.

Bella puso cara de horror.

-Dino nació cuatro semanas antes de lo debido. Los dos meses antes del parto fueron los más felices de mi vida porque me encantaba la idea de ser padre. Pero cuando nació Dino, viví una pesadilla. Irina se negó a que estuviera con el niño y a que la ayudara a cuidarlo. El médico dijo que sufría una depresión posparto. Pero yo me di cuenta de que, como no podía tenerme a mí, quería al niño para ella sola. Cuando Dino cumplió tres meses, yo ya estaba totalmente excluido de su vida. Le dije a Irina que no podíamos seguir así, a lo que me respondió que yo no podía hacer nada. Le dije que pediría el divorcio y me contestó que no me atrevería.

Bella soltó un gemido.

-Es horroroso, ¿verdad? Cuando mi padre se enteró de que iba a dejarla y se dio cuenta de que no podría impedírmelo, me repudió gritando que no quería volver a verme. Sólo me concedieron la posibilidad de ver a mi hijo de vez en cuando porque mi madre convenció a mi padre antes de morir. Desde entonces, no hemos vuelto a vernos ni a hablar.

-Así que la boda...

-Será un nuevo punto de partida para mi padre y para mí.

-¿Por qué nuestra boda va a hacerle cambiar de opinión?

-Conozco a mi padre. No quería repudiarme, pero tuvo que guardar las apariencias ante el padre de Irina. Ahora que sabe que voy a volver a casarme, me presentaré como un hombre nuevo y le diré que quiero que volvamos a empezar. Al tenderle la mano, le permitiré conservar su orgullo. Se pondrá muy contento y hablará con el juez para que me devuelva todos mis derechos como padre.

-Casarte con cualquier mujer te hubiera ayudado a conseguir lo mismo -dijo ella con expresión recelosa.

-Según eso, podría haberme casado hace años, pero hay un fallo en tu razonamiento. ¿Por qué no reflexionas sobre ello? Tal vez no tardes en darte cuenta -afirmó él, desanimado. Dio un suspiro y añadió-: ve a acostarte. Pareces agotada. Yo recogeré la cocina. Hasta mañana.


	5. Chapter 5

******************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 05<strong>

Llegó el día de la boda. Bella había pasado una noche muy agitada. Edward se había marchado temprano para ir a buscar a Dino a Milán, por lo que ella tendría tiempo de borrar la huella que la mala noche pasada le había dejado en la cara.

Parte de su inquietud se debía a que no había dicho nada a sus padres. Dudaba entre telefonearlos inmediatamente o hacerlo después del viaje de novios.

A medida que avanzaba la mañana, se dio cuenta de que no podía posponer por más tiempo darles la noticia. Herirlos de esa manera sería una canallada. Tendría que decirles la verdad, no toda, pero la suficiente para que se sintieran satisfechos.

Después de prepararse para el gran día, fue a la cocina para tomarse la pastilla y llamar por teléfono. Su padre se había marchado a trabajar, por lo que su madre lo llamó y pudieron hablar los tres a la vez.

-Bella, me tenías preocupado -dijo su padre.

-Me lo imagino. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, pero eso da igual -parecía enfadado-. ¿Qué es todo eso de hacer turismo con un italiano y su hijo? ¿Quién es ese hombre?

-Se llama Edward Masen. Está divorciado y tiene un hijo de seis años, Dino. Es el director de la fábrica Masen Liqueurs, en la Spezia.

-La fábrica sobre la que escribiste un artículo. ¿Es por él que sigues en Italia? -le preguntó su madre.

-Sí.

-Nunca perdonaré a Emmett lo que te ha hecho -intervino su padre.

-No digas eso, por favor. No pudo evitar sus sentimientos hacia Rosalie del mismo modo que yo no puedo evitar lo que siento por Edward.

Se produjo un silencio antes de que su madre preguntara:

-¿Qué sientes?

-Cuando lo conocí hace dos meses, pasamos juntos todo el tiempo. Aunque no era mi intención, ocurrió. Cuando me iba a marchar, me pidió que me casara con él.

-¿Cuándo estabas prometida a Emmett? -su padre parecía aturdido.

-No estábamos prometidos, papá. Es verdad que nos queríamos, pero parece que no lo suficiente para casarnos. Ahora sé que no estaba enamorada de él, por eso volví a Riomaggiore - Bella agarró el teléfono con fuerza-. Y vamos a casarnos dentro de unas horas.

-¡Dentro de unas horas! -exclamaron sus padres al unísono.

-Sí, en una iglesia que hay al final de la calle donde está su casa. Nos va a casar el padre Rinaldo. Sé que os habéis llevado una enorme sorpresa. Yo también, a decir verdad. No os podéis imaginar cuánto lo quiero. Es un hombre maravilloso y su hijo es encantador.

-¿Vive el niño con él? -preguntó su padre, el primero en recuperarse.

-No, Dino vive con su madre y Edward tiene asignado un régimen de visitas.

-Así que te vas a convertir en madre a medias antes de ser madre de verdad -dijo su madre.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de Bella.

-Estoy muy contenta de que así sea y espero que vosotros también lo estéis.

-¿Cuándo vamos a conocerlo? -preguntó su padre.

-vamos a irnos de luna de miel dos semanas a california. Os llamaré cuando lleguemos allí. Después de volver, iremos los tres a Atenas. Ya le he contado a Edward lo maravillosos que sois y se muere de ganas de...

-Bella...

Era Dino.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que colgar. Os prometo que os llamaré pronto. Os quiero -y después de finalizar la conversación, gritó-: estoy aquí.

Dino entró en el piso corriendo. Llevaba pantalones cortos y una camiseta. Cuando la vio en el comedor, se detuvo.

-Estás bellísima.

-Gracie -le respondió ella sonriendo antes de abrazarlo.

Dino contempló el traje de chaqueta de color crema que se había comprado en una boutique. En torno al cuello llevaba una mantilla de encaje para ponérsela en la cabeza al entrar en la iglesia.

-¿Ya es la hora? -preguntó el niño.

-Casi -dijo Bella mirando el reloj-. Tenía miedo de que no llegarais a tiempo.

Edward entró en el piso vestido también con camiseta y pantalones cortos. Dirigió a Bella una mirada tan íntima que ésta se puso a temblar.

-Al salir de Milán se había producido un accidente terrible y hemos estado parados mucho tiempo. Ven a mi habitación, Dino, para que nos vistamos.

-Los trajes están sobre la cama.

Al poco rato apareció Dino en la cocina con su nuevo traje azul marino y una camisa blanca. Edward había elegido otro igual para él. Los dos llevaban una corbata de rayas azules y plateadas.

Bella abrió la nevera y sacó una caja de floristería donde había dos rosas blancas y el prendido que iba a llevar ella. Tomó una para Dino y se la puso en la solapa. Después le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ahora estás tan guapo como tu padre.

-Con tus elogios conseguirás de él lo que quieras -dijo Edward mientras entraba-. ¿Hay otra rosa para mí?

Estaba guapísimo. A Bella se le quedó la boca tan seca que fue incapaz de hablar. Agarró la otra rosa y se dirigió hacia él. Tenía los dedos tan torpes que tuvo que intentarlo varias veces hasta lograr prendérsela en la solapa. Mientras lo hacía, él la besaba en la cara, y Dino se reía, encantado.

-Ahora le toca a usted, signorina Dwyer -y le prendió en la chaqueta un ramito de rosas blancas-. ¿Te das cuenta de que dentro de poco ya no te apellidarás así?

¿Cómo iba ella a olvidarlo? Su impulsivo viaje a Riomaggiore había sido producto del dolor y la confusión y de la ridícula idea de que Edward había hablado en serio al decirle que tenían que casarse. Y allí estaba, dispuesta a prometer que amaría, cuidaría y respetaría a aquel hombre que acababa de entrar en su vida. Lo extraño era que, a pesar de que hacía años que conocía a Emmett, no sabía de él todos los pequeños detalles que ya conocía de Edward. Cada día, cada hora que pasaba con él le deparaba una sorpresa.

Nerviosa, se volvió hacia Dino.

-Creo que estamos listos.

-Primero, vamos a hacernos unas fotos - Edward puso la cámara en la mesa de la galería.

-Acabo de llamar a mis padres y decirles que nos vamos a casar -dijo ella agarrándolo del brazo.

-¿Va a venir la policía a detenerme antes de que lleguemos a la iglesia? -bromeó él.

-No, no son así, pero querrán ver las fotos.

-Mi padre también.

Después de programar la cámara para que les hiciera varias fotos seguidas, los tres posaron juntos. Al cabo de una docena de fotos, Edward dijo:

-Vamos a casarnos.

Dino salió el primero y ambos lo tomaron de la mano y caminaron bajo un cielo azul y soleado. Cada poco, algún turista los paraba y los felicitaba y les hacía una foto. Bella se quedaba sin respiración cada vez que miraba a Edward porque estaba guapísimo. Al igual que su hijo, que no dejaba de sonreír.

Enseguida, los habitantes del pueblo comenzaron a aplaudir y a vitorearlos. Recorrer la distancia hasta la iglesia donde te ibas a casar rodeada de gente que te lanzaba pétalos de rosa era algo que Bella jamás se hubiera imaginado. Pero como todo lo que tenía que ver con Edward en aquel paraíso, le pareció bien.

Cuando llegaron a la iglesia, se había reunido una multitud. Al principio, Bella creyó que eso le pasaba a todas las parejas que se casaban allí, pero era difícil pasar por alto la evidente deferencia que mostraban a Edward.

Se dio cuenta de que algo más sucedía. Bella no tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo. Las puertas se habían abierto y tuvo que soltar a Dino para ponerse en la cabeza la mantilla. Edward la ayudó.

-¿Te he dicho ya lo Squisita que eres? -le preguntó con voz ronca.

Cruzaron el vestíbulo y recorrieron la nave hasta la parte delantera, donde se sentaron en un banco. Enseguida entraron un hombre y una mujer por una puerta lateral. Saludaron a Edward con un gesto de la cabeza antes de situarse a cada lado de la nave. Y apareció el padre Rinaldo.

Cuando se acercó a ellos, los tres se levantaron.

-Llegáis tarde.

Dino le soltó una parrafada en italiano para explicarle la tardanza. El sacerdote le guiñó el ojo y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza

-Ocurren accidentes, lo entiendo -y miró a Edward -. Nos encargaremos de los papeles después de la ceremonia.

-Grazie.

-Dino ponte de pie al lado de tu padre. La signorina Dwyer se pondrá al otro lado. Edward, toma la mano de Bella para que empecemos.

Ella sintió cómo la mano masculina se cerraba en torno a la suya. El cura celebró la ceremonia en inglés. Fue probablemente el servicio más corto que había tenido lugar en aquella iglesia. Era indudable que Edward tenía que ver con la duración y el idioma de la ceremonia.

Ambos respondieron al padre Rinaldo a su debido tiempo y, finalmente, éste dijo:

-Os declaro marido y mujer.

Sonrió a Dino y le dijo algo en italiano. Bella observó que su nuevo hijastro sonreía antes de contestar «sí» con voz alegre.

-El padre Rinaldo ha preguntado a Dino si creía que debía besar a la novia ahora -le explicó Edward e inclinó la cabeza para darle el más dulce de los besos.

Incapaz de hablar a causa de la emoción. Bella apenas pudo oír que el cura le decía algo más a Dino en italiano.

-Papá -el niño tiró de la manga a Edward y le dio un anillo de oro. Edward se volvió hacia ella.

-Era de mi madre. Me pidió que lo guardara para mi futura esposa -le puso el anillo.

Era evidente que no había querido a Irina o le hubiera dado el anillo a ella y ésta se hubiera quedado con él. Pero todas las circunstancias del primer matrimonio de Edward seguían siendo un misterio para Bella. Era un hombre muy independiente, por lo que no entendía que se hubiera casado con Irina debido a la presión familiar.

- Bella, el padre Rinaldo nos ha pedido que vayamos con él al vestíbulo para firmar el certificado de matrimonio.

-Desde luego.

Dino corrió delante de ellos. Los testigos firmaron primero y después lo hizo Bella. Edward firmó el último. Ella esperó mientras lo hacía, pero tardaba tanto que miró el documento. Puso unos ojos como platos al ver la longitud de su nombre: _Guillo Fortunato Coletti Edward Masen Gaspare Cullen. _

Después de la firma, la mujer que había sido testigo le hizo una leve reverenda.

-Congratulazioni, Duchessa -murmuró.

Bella pensó que no había oído bien, pero cuando trató de hablar con ella, ésta y su acompañante habían desaparecido.

- Edward... -lo agarró del brazo.

-¿sí, signora Cullen? No sé qué pensarás tú, pero a mí me gusta cómo suena. Mucho, a decir verdad -y le dirigió una mirada tan ardiente que ella sintió que se le derretían los huesos.

-Esa mujer acaba de llamarme «Duquesa».

-No le hagas caso -murmuró él mientras firmaba otro papel-. Es un título que lleva años en desuso, pero algunos se empeñan en utilizarlo para sentirse importantes.

-¿Eres duque? -le preguntó ella negándose a aceptar la explicación.

-No significa nada, cariño.

-¿Sabes qué es tu padre? -le preguntó Bella a Dino.

-Sí, es mi papá.

-No, me refiero a... ¡oh! -gimió, enfadada.

La risa de Edward contribuyó a aumentar su malestar. Por fin, éste se levantó y le entregó los papeles a Dino.

-Corre a llevárselos al padre Rinaldo. Te esperaremos aquí.

Dino asintió y salió disparado. Edward atrajo a Bella hacia sí y la abrazó.

-Muy bien, te lo diré una vez para no tener que volver a hablar de ello. Mi padre es el último duque de la Spezia.

-¿Así que los Cullen fueron una familia importante en otra época?

-¡En otra época! -repitió él con énfasis-. Cuando me casé con Irina, mi padre tenía cáncer y me transfirió el título, que a mí me trae sin cuidado. Por desgracia, la noticia salió en la prensa. Pero mi padre se recuperó y, cuando me divorcié de Irina, me repudió y me privó del título. Eso es todo.

-Seguro que no lo es. ¿Quién era tu madre?

Edward la examinó durante unos segundos.

-Los Masen eran una familia noble de la región de Liguria. -¿Y Irina?

-Su familia procede de Florencia, pero era menos importante. Todo esto no significa nada, Bella.

-Salvo por el hecho de que, al divorciarte de ella, te quitaron el título.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Eso forma parte del pasado.

-Pero yo no soy nadie.

-Eso es lo bueno del asunto. Por fin he logrado que se cumplan los deseos de mi corazón -dijo él mirándola con ojos aún más ardientes.

Antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir, Dino volvió corriendo. Edward lo tomó en brazos y lo abrazó. Los dos conversaron en italiano. Después de oír a su padre, el niño gritó de alegría.

Al salir de la iglesia, Edward le tradujo a Bella.

-Le he preguntado si estaba listo para iniciar nuestro viaje de novios. Me ha respondido que sí y que si íbamos a ir muy lejos. Le he dicho que teníamos que tomar un avión para llegar.

-¿Ha ido en avión alguna vez?

-No. Cuando le he dicho que tomaríamos el jet de la compañía Cullen para llegar a Disneylandia, ya has oído cómo me ha contestado.

* * *

><p>- Bella, ¿estás triste porque hoy volvemos a casa? -Dino estaba muy guapo con su sombrero de indiana jones. Estaban solos porque Edward había ido a pagar la cuenta del hotel.<p>

-Sí, pero sé que tu madre está deseando verte. Le van a encantar los regalos que le has comprado.

Durante el viaje, Dino había llamado a su madre todas las tardes. No hablaban mucho, pero era probable que oír la voz de su madre todos los días redujera la añoranza que sintiera.

A Bella le resultaba increíble que en dos semanas ya entendiera algo de italiano y pudiera decir algunas frases, con muchos errores y risas, desde luego. Sin embargo, Dino y ella habían llegado al acuerdo de hablar lo más posible, y funcionaba. Edward le había dicho que aprendería más deprisa con su hijo que con cualquier otra persona, y era verdad.

-Mira -le dijo Bella a Dino-. Hemos tenido que comprar dos maletas para meter tu ropa nueva y los regalos que te llevas.

El niño soltó una risita mientras daba vueltas a la habitación corriendo con su sombrero de indiana jones. Le habían comprado construcciones lego de indiana jones para que se las llevara a casa. Donde más se había divertido había sido en Adventureland. Habían ido ocho veces, pero no fue capaz de hacer el crucero de la selva.

Bella le dijo que ella también se ponía nerviosa en un barco, pero que subiría si él lo hacía. Creyó que Dino estaba progresando porque consiguió llegar hasta la entrada, pero después se echó atrás.

Edward la besó en el cuello.

-Gracias por tratar de ayudarlo.

-Tal vez haga falta empezar con algo más sencillo, como ayudarle a entrar en la piscina. ¿y si me apunto a clases de natación con él? ¿Crees que serviría de algo?

-Posiblemente. Lo tratas de manera especial.

-Es porque lo quiero.

-Y él se da cuenta. Por eso casi lo habías convencido esta vez.

En el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, a Bella le parecía que se habían convertido en una familia.

-¿Te he dicho que serás una madre perfecta? -prosiguió Edward -. El pequeñín que llevas dentro no sabe la suerte que tiene.

-Sea niño o niña, a ti también te adorará, Edward -le dijo ella tras besarle la mano.

Se habían alojado en el hotel Disneylandia. Dino dormía en la habitación de su padre, que tenía dos camas, en tanto que Bella lo hacía en la habitación contigua. Edward y ella así lo habían acordado durante el vuelo. Tras su apresurada boda, consideraban que era importante para Dino que ella fuera entrando en la vida de su padre poco a poco.

Edward volvió a los pocos minutos con un carrito para el equipaje y salieron del hotel en dirección al aeropuerto. Era jueves cuando aterrizaron en Milán. Habían pasado dos semanas. A Bella se le hizo difícil separarse de Dino. Habían decidido que ella se quedara a bordo mientras Edward entregaba al niño a su madre. Después proseguirían el viaje hasta Génova.

Bella acompañó a Dino hasta la puerta del avión, donde lo esperaba su padre.

-Nos veremos el miércoles que viene después de las clases y dormirás en nuestra casa.

Edward había conseguido un nuevo régimen de visitas: todos los miércoles por la noche, tres fines de semana al mes, ocho semanas en verano, todas las vacaciones compartidas y una llamada telefónica todas las noches antes de que Dino se acostara.

Dino asintió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Me llevaré el juego de indiana jones.

-Muy bien. Y la próxima vez no voy a caer en el pozo de las serpientes. Te voy a echar de menos, Dino. Mientras estemos separados, estudiaré italiano para que me hagas un examen. ¿Trato hecho?

-Tenemos que irnos, hijo -dijo Edward.

-Ciao, Bella -bajó con su padre a la pista, donde una azafata los esperaba con el equipaje.

Bella fue a sentarse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, se echó a llorar por Edward, por Dino, por Irina y por sí misma. Era probable que muchos años después tuviera que enfrentarse a separaciones similares de su propio hijo. Edward ya lo hacía. ¿Cómo se sentiría si el hijo que esperaba era de Emmett? ¿Sentiría igual separarse de él? Ella no entendía cómo llevaba tan bien las separaciones. Era un modelo magnífico para su hijo. ¡Ojalá el niño fuera de Edward!

Pero mientras era eso lo que deseaba su corazón, otra parte de ella trataba de hacerse a la idea de que fuera de Emmett, ya que, pensar lo contrario, le produciría una alegría que sería imposible de soportar.

Se secó las lágrimas y sacó el teléfono móvil. Era hora de dejar a un lado sus preocupaciones y saber cómo estaba Ángela. Al estar las dos embarazadas, tenían mucho en común.

-¡Por fin! -exclamó su amiga al responder a su llamada-. Hace una semana que no me llamas. ¿Sigues en viaje de novios?

-Terminando. Estoy en el avión esperando a que Edward devuelva a Dino a su madre antes de seguir hacia Génova -oía mucho ruido de fondo, voces infantiles riendo y chillando-. ¿Dónde estás?

-En Milos. Leon se ha tomado el día libre y hemos venido en avión. Nos marchamos mañana. Estamos en la piscina, rodeados de otras familias.

-Entonces no puedes hablar.

-Al contrario, es el momento ideal. Es Leon quien está provocando el mayor revuelo.

-Los dos necesitabais un descanso. ¿Cómo van las cosas entre vosotros?

-Aunque parezca mentira, mucho mejor. Cuéntame de ti y de Edward.

-Lo hemos pasado de maravilla con Dino.

-Por supuesto, pero me refiero a vosotros dos, ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Todavía no hemos tenido noche de bodas como tal. Supongo que la tuvimos hace dos meses, pero entonces no me di cuenta... Ahora, lo importante es que Dino se sienta seguro.

-Tener un hijastro es una gran responsabilidad.

-Es verdad, pero es un encanto de niño. No creo que lo hubiera querido más de ser hijo mío.

-Seguro que no -se produjo un silencio-. ¿Y qué hay del bebé? ¿Has vuelto a pensar en eso? Emmett aún no ha regresado de la luna de miel. Leon cree que tardará unos días.

-Mañana tengo la primera cita con mi nueva ginecóloga. Me va a sacar sangre para hacerme unas pruebas. La del ADN me la hará dentro de dos semanas. He decidido que, si el niño es de Emmett, se lo diré en cuanto tenga los resultados. No quiero pensar en ello, pero si sucede, espero poder contar con la ayuda de Leon. Emmett y él están muy unidos. Pero si crees que es pedirle demasiado...

-De ningún modo. Ya ha estado en tu misma situación. Si hay alguien que sabe cómo dar esa noticia, es mi marido.

-Me preocupa mucho Edward. No habla de ello, pero tengo el presentimiento de que espera que el niño sea suyo. Yo nunca he deseado nada con tanta fuerza, pero trato de enfrentarme a la realidad.

-Te admiro por llevar la situación con tanta sinceridad y discreción. Ahora estás casada con un hombre excitante que te ha aceptado con todos tus defectos. ¿Sigue pareciéndote tan excitante?

-No te lo puedes ni imaginar.

Sin embargo, Bella no le había contado a su amiga muchas cosas. Como Edward había quitado importancia a su situación familiar, no quería contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga. Hasta no estar segura de por qué había renunciado a su ilustre herencia y se negaba a hablar de ello.

- Edward se porta de maravilla conmigo -prosiguió-. Pero tengo que colgar. Va a volver enseguida. Te llamaré en cuanto tenga los resultados de la prueba. Gracias por ser la mejor amiga del mundo.

-Lo mismo te digo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**********************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**********************

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 06<strong>

Edward subió a bordo del jet y le dijo al capitán que podía despegar. Bella estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados. A pesar del largo vuelo, seguía teniendo un aspecto descansado. Llevaba puesto un traje de chaqueta amarillo. Sabía vestirse muy bien, y el sol de california le había bronceado ligeramente la piel.

Edward había tenido dos semanas para pensar en la posibilidad de que el niño no fuera suyo. Le seguía costando aceptarlo y sabía que le resultaría difícil dejar que el niño se fuera con su padre biológico, sobre todo porque, durante años, se había visto obligado a pasar por lo mismo con Dino. Pero en aquel momento, lo que más le preocupaba era la salud de Bella y la del bebé.

A veces, cuando pensaba que el niño era suyo, sentía una inmensa alegría. Faltaban dos semanas para saber la verdad, y tendrían que hacerle frente. Aunque Bella fingía que todo iba bien ante Dino, él se daba cuenta de que cada vez se hallaba más angustiada.

Incapaz de contenerse, se acercó a ella y la besó en la garganta.

- Edward... -abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Estamos a punto de despegar. Deja que te ayude, -le abrochó el cinturón, se sentó frente a ella y se abrochó el suyo.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¿Estaba Dino contento de volver a casa?

-Estoy seguro de que se alegraba de ver a su madre, pero Lerant estaba allí, por lo que se ha comportado con menos naturalidad.

-Después de estas semanas juntos, sé que os resultará difícil estar separados.

-Menos mal que sólo tenéis que esperar hasta el miércoles.

Él la besó largamente. Sintió que la quería por querer a su hijo, por su comprensión. Como ya habían alcanzado la velocidad de crucero, se desabrochó el cinturón.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?

-No, gracias. Me he tomado un refresco mientras te esperaba.

Se fue a por una taza de café. Cuando volvió, Bella parecía preocupada y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

-¿Cómo te ha tratado Irina?

-Ahora que se han vuelto las tornas, ha estado muy callada, lo cual es raro en ella.

-Estoy segura de que sabe que no voy a sustituirla en el cariño de Dino. ¡Es su madre! Si puedo ser amiga de tu hijo, es lo único que seré.

-No es sólo eso, Bella. Si Dino fuera nuestro único hijo, Irina estaría segura de que, un día, heredaría el título de mi padre.

-Me has dicho que ya no se usa.

-Así es, pero para ella y su familia tiene una importancia simbólica. Hoy lo he visto en sus ojos. Le daría un ataque si tuviéramos un hijo porque implicaría que Dino no sería el único para heredar el título y el dinero.

-¿Es una gran fortuna?

-Sí -respondió él con los labios apretados.

-¿A qué se dedican los Cullen?

-A muchas cosas: inversiones bancarias, construcción de barcos, exportación a Europa occidental y oriental... Como mi abuelo murió, ahora el presidente es mi padre, Guillo, que es asimismo el miembro más anciano de la familia.

-¿Es una gran familia?

-Mediana. El consejo de administración lo forman dos hermanos, mi tío Carlo y mi tío Tulio. A sus órdenes están sus cinco hijos, el hermano de mi ex esposa y mi hermanastro, a quien ya conoces. Cada uno es vicepresidente de uno de los departamentos de la compañía.

-Y tú, ¿dónde encajas?

-Es una larga historia. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía veintiséis años. Ya te he dicho que quería que me casara con Irina, así que nos prometimos, pero no fijé la fecha de la boda porque necesitaba más tiempo. Salvo que una guerra separe a dos personas, no entiendo que puedan posponer la fecha de la boda si creen que de verdad quieren casarse. Al cabo de seis meses, mi padre se casó en segundas nupcias con una viuda aristócrata de Génova que tenía un hijo, Fabbio, de veintisiete años y soltero, que se enamoró de Irina. Si ella no hubiera sido tan ambiciosa, probablemente habrían sido felices.

»Mi padre vio lo que sucedía. Por esa época nos anunció que le habían diagnosticado un cáncer. Creí que se lo estaba inventando para manipularme, y lamento decir que lo consiguió. Cedí a la presión y me casé con Irina. Cuando se quedó embarazada, mi padre ingresó en el hospital con cáncer de próstata y me sentí culpable por haber dudado de él.

»Pensó que se iba a morir y me nombró presidente en funciones. Hasta entonces había sido su ayudante. Fue entonces cuando me transfirió el título. Como es natural, esto enfureció al resto de la familia y comenzaron los pleitos judiciales de hermano contra hermano y primo contra primo. Para detener la vorágine, me negué a aceptar el título, lo cual molestó a mi padre y enfureció a Irina y su familia. Me trataron como a un paria. Mi padre se recuperó de la enfermedad, pero se negó a hablarme.

-¡Qué situación tan espantosa! -exclamó Bella.

-Con un hijo de camino, no voy a negar que fue un infierno. Me pasaba el tiempo fuera de casa trabajando. Cuando nació Dino, ya había una guerra declarada entre nosotros. Como ya te dije, ella no quiso que me relacionara con el niño, así que me divorcié. Lo demás ya lo sabes. Lo cruel comenzó con el régimen de visitas, que me arrebataba mis derechos.

-¿Dónde vivías por aquel entonces?

-En una de las casas de la familia en la Spezia. Tras el divorcio, Irina siguió viviendo allí.

-¿Y tu padre?

-En el antiguo palacio ducal donde me crié, con su segunda esposa. -¿no había vuelto Irina a Florencia?

-Alternaba su tiempo entre las dos ciudades, pero cuando me tocaba visitar a Dino, ella se las arreglaba para estar en Florencia. Hacía lo que fuera para que todo me resultara más difícil. En la actualidad reside entre Florencia, la Spezia y Milán. De nuevo, cuando tengo que ver a mi hijo, debo viajar, pero no me importa, como es natural.

-¿Por qué te fuiste a vivir a Riomaggiore?

-La compañía Cullen posee varios cientos de casas y pisos alquilados en Cinque Terre. Decidí quedarme en el que vivo porque me gusta y está cerca de mi trabajo.

Se encendió la señal de abrocharse el cinturón. Estaban llegando a Génova.

-Tienes razón -murmuró Bella-. Tu vida familiar ha sido mucho más complicada que la mía -se apartó el pelo de la cara-. ¿Y por qué casarte conmigo te ha permitido obtener la custodia compartida?

Él sabía que se lo iba a preguntar y decidió aplazar la respuesta un poco más.

-Te lo diré en el coche. Parece que ya empiezas a sufrir el jet lag. Se te cierran los ojos.

Pero sabía que su esposa, con la que aún no había compartido la cama, tenía que saber lo que pasaba. Aunque el suyo fuera un matrimonio de conveniencia, deseaba hacerlo real. La verdad era que no se atrevería a hacerle el amor a Bella hasta que hablara con la doctora al día siguiente. Si tener relaciones íntimas pusiera la vida del bebé en peligro antes de realizar el análisis de ADN, esperaría lo que hiciera falta. Al fin y al cabo, ya tenía el premio que deseaba.

Eran las diez y media de la noche cuando pidió una limusina para que los llevara hasta su coche. De camino a Riomaggiore, Bella, exhausta, se durmió y él la acostó en la habitación de su hijo cuando llegaron al piso. Le quitó los zapatos y le echó una colcha por encima. Después volvió al coche a por el equipaje.

Tras apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta con llave, subió a su habitación. Por desgracia no podía aplazar una llamada telefónica que había prometido hacer en cuanto volviera del viaje de novios y que formaba parte del trato que había hecho con su padre. Se sacó el móvil del bolsillo y llamó.

-Así que ya estás en casa, Edward.

-Sí, papá.

-¿Cómo está el pequeño Dino?

-De maravilla, tras tantas aventuras -pensó que deberían haber tenido, él y su hijo, muchas más durante aquellos años. Trató de contener la ira.

-Trae a tu mujer a casa mañana. Silviana y yo lo tenemos todo preparado para que os trasladéis aquí.

Edward sintió una opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración.

-La llevaré al despacho. Prefiero que la conozcáis en mi lugar de trabajo. Quiero enseñarle la fábrica y presentársela a todo el mundo. Déjanos quedarnos dos semanas en mi piso y luego nos mudaremos. No hemos estado a solas desde que nos casamos.

-¿Tan perdidamente enamorado estás?

-Supe que era mi alma gemela desde que entró en el despacho y me sonrió -y después las cosas habían ido a mejor hasta el punto de que, al final de su viaje a Italia, hicieron el amor con una pasión que todavía lo dejaba sin aliento al recordarlo.

-No me sorprende. 0í que Fabbio le decía a Tulio que era la mujer más impresionante que había visto en su vida, que es lo que pensé de tu madre cuando la conocí. ¿Le gusta a Dino?

-Creo que mucho, pero será mejor que se lo preguntes a él y que sea él quien te cuente los detalles.

-Eso haré. ¿Quiere tener hijos tu esposa?

El corazón de Edward comenzó a latir al cuádruple de su velocidad habitual, suponiendo que eso fuera posible.

-Para serte sincero, hemos estado tan ocupados con Dino, que hay muchas cosas que todavía tenemos que analizar. Por eso nos gustaría estar dos semanas solos.

-Entonces, disfrútalas porque, después, vas a estar muy ocupado. No hace falta que te diga el peso que me has quitado de encima al saber que te vas a hacer cargo de la empresa. Como verás, cuando revises la contabilidad, los beneficios han descendido en los últimos años, y los dos sabemos por qué.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que los beneficios no son buenos.

-Tus primos no están hechos para los negocios, a diferencia de ti. Ha sido providencial que hayas recuperado el sentido común. Estoy cansado de tener que hacerme cargo de todo.

Edward sólo había recuperado el sentido común por su hijo, nada más. A su padre no le iban a gustar los cambios que tenía en mente, pero como le quedaban dos semanas más con Bella, no pensaba explicárselos en detalle aquella noche.

Pensó en que al día siguiente Bella tenía cita con la doctora a media mañana. Después de acabar allí, la llevaría a comer a uno de sus restaurantes preferidos.

-Estaremos en el despacho sobre la una. Ciao, papá.

-Ciao, figlio mio.

Su padre llevaba siete años sin llamarlo «hijo mío». Sintió una enorme rabia y se juró que nada semejante le pasaría a Dino.

* * *

><p>Enfadada una vez más por haberse dormido, Bella se despertó poco después de que Edward la acostara. Creyó que aquella noche la habría conducido a su dormitorio. Llevaban dos meses sin tener relaciones íntimas. Como ya estaban casados y solos, no lo entendía.<p>

Deseosa de preguntarle qué pasaba, fue a su habitación, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Oyó que hablaba con alguien, pero no sabía quién era ni de lo que hablaban.

Se sintió abandonada física y emocionalmente. Se metió en la ducha y se preparó para acostarse. El corazón le latía con fuerza al salir del cuarto de baño, ya que esperaba que Edward la estuviera esperando. Pero el piso estaba oscuro y tranquilo, y la cama de Dino estaba vacía.

El dolor le traspasó el corazón. Cuando Edward y ella se conocieron, todo había sucedido de forma tan natural que no había tenido tiempo de reflexionar. Ya era su esposa y no se atrevía a ir de puntillas a su habitación y meterse en su cama.

Nadie podía haberse comportado más cariñosa y atentamente que Edward en california y le había demostrado una gran ternura. Pero ya habían vuelto a casa y ella necesitaba estar segura de que seguía deseándola como antes.

Al acostarse, recordó lo que le había preguntado Ángela unas semanas antes: « ¿te has preguntado por qué tiene tanta prisa en casarse contigo?».

Bella le había respondido inmediatamente que necesitaba una esposa para cambiar el régimen de visitas de Dino, pero en su fuero interno creía que la atracción mutua que sentían presagiaba algo más importante. Él le había dicho que ya se habían cumplido los deseos de su corazón.

Pero si ella se equivocaba y el deseo de Edward ya estaba disminuyendo, era demasiado tarde para remediarlo porque estaban casados. Dino era su hijastro y confiaba en ella. Esperaba un hijo y, aunque la paternidad siguiera sin aclararse, Edward le había dicho que quería ayudarla a criarlo.

Los padres de Bella sabían que se habían casado. Mientras estaban en california, Edward había hablado con ellos por teléfono y se las había arreglado para dejarlos encantados. Al día siguiente tenía que ir a la primera cita con la doctora Santi. Ya no podía volverse atrás. Aquélla era su vida, la que había elegido.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, tardó bastante en estar lista para salir. Quería ponerse lo más guapa posible para su marido. Se dejó el pelo suelto, como a él le gustaba y, después de pensarlo un rato, escogió una falda rosa y un top del mismo color.<p>

Con el moreno de su piel y un nuevo pintalabios, esperaba que Edward la mirara más de una vez. Y no la defraudó. Al entrar en la cocina, la abrazó.

-Estás para comerte.

Bella se volvió hacia él pensando que la iba a besar largamente, pero fue un beso breve.

-Si sigo -continuó él-, con lo bien que sabes, no llegaremos a la cita con la doctora.

Ella ocultó su decepción y lo siguió hasta el coche mientras observaba su estupendo físico. Llevaba puestos unos chinos de color marrón claro y una camisa azul que hacía juego con sus ojos.

Media hora después, mientras él la acompañaba a la sección de pacientes externos, su varonil carisma atrajo la atención de todas las mujeres que había en la sala de espera. Lo mismo había ocurrido en california. Tenía admiradoras dondequiera que fuera, aunque parecía no darse cuenta de la atención que le prestaban.

Bella pensaba que era más atractivo que los actores que conocía. Se estremecía al pensar que estaba con él y que era su marido. Le resultaba increíble sentirse y portarse como una colegiala cuando era una mujer de veintisiete años que, además, estaba embarazada.

-¿Dwyer?

Bella estaba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que la llamaban hasta que Edward se levantó. Entraron en la consulta y la doctora llegó poco después.

-Tiene usted muy buen aspecto, signorina -le dijo a Bella.

-Ya es la señora Cullen -le corrigió Edward -. Nos casamos hace dos semanas y acabamos de volver del viaje de novios.

-Ah, eso explica lo morenos que están. Enhorabuena. Entonces, señora, ¿ha decidido si quiere hacerse la prueba dentro de dos semanas? Sí es así, la programaremos ahora.

-Ya me decidí la última vez que estuve aquí y no he cambiado de opinión.

-¿Está usted de acuerdo? -le preguntó la doctora a Edward.

-Es decisión de mi esposa -dijo él, pero lo hizo como si, en realidad, no la apoyara.

Bella se volvió, perpleja, hacia él.

-Creí que estabas de acuerdo.

-Lo estoy porque es lo que quieres -dijo él apretándole la mano.

-¿Sigues poniendo reparos?

-Les dejo durante unos minutos para que hablen -la doctora se levantó.

-Ya te he dicho que no creo que vayas a abortar, pero sé que tú estás preocupada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque durante el viaje tuviste pesadillas, cuatro, y otra anoche. Hay algo que te preocupa.

Bella, sorprendida ante la intuición de Edward, se llevó la mano a la boca.

-¿Cómo sabías que era eso lo que me inquietaba?

-Porque, en sueños, decías «bebé», lo cual demuestra lo mucho que piensas en él. Me temo que eres la única que puede decidir si podrás perdonarte si la prueba te hace abortar. Parece que tendrás que tener en cuenta la posibilidad de sentirte culpable frente a la ansiedad que te generaría esperar siete meses para saber quién es el padre.

-Es una terrible elección.

Él la atrajo hacia sí y le puso la mano en la nuca.

-Pase lo que pase -murmuró-, estaré a tu lado.

-Ya lo sé. Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo -lo abrazó, pero se apartó enseguida para no mojarle la camisa con las lágrimas-. Ve a buscar a la doctora y dile que quiero hacerme la prueba.

-Vuelvo enseguida -salió de la consulta y vio que la doctora caminaba hacia él-. Mi esposa quiere que le den una cita para hacerse el análisis.

-Me parece una decisión acertada teniendo en cuenta su estado emocional. Creo que la espera le resultaría muy dura. Queremos que tenga un embarazo lo más normal posible.

-Antes de entrar, quiero decirle algo. Desde que nos casamos hace dos semanas, tengo miedo de hacerle el amor. Al saber que hay un riesgo, aunque sea mínimo, para el bebé a causa de la prueba, he dudado en hacer cualquier cosa que pueda aumentar dicho riesgo.

-Me ha ahorrado tener que decirles que no tengan relaciones íntimas en otras tres semanas -contestó la doctora con una franca sonrisa-. Después podrán comenzar a disfrutar de esa faceta del matrimonio. Mientras la examino, vaya a la sección de pacientes externos para que le indiquen dónde está el laboratorio. Ya los he autorizado para que le tomen una muestra de saliva. Cuando tengamos los resultados de la prueba del ADN del bebé, los compararemos con el de usted. Una vez que su esposa haya acabado, lo esperad en la recepción.

-Grazie.

Edward siguió sus indicaciones y no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que le tomaran la muestra. Cuando Bella llegó a la recepción, estaba hablando de negocios por teléfono con Bruno, su asistente en la fábrica. Salieron y se dirigieron al coche. Antes de montarse, él la atrajo hacia sí mientras miraba la gasa que tenía en el brazo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Estoy famélica.

Lo dijo con excesivo entusiasmo, lo que indicaba que estaba esforzándose a pesar de estar nerviosa por la prueba. No había otra como ella.

-Voy a llevarte a un ristorante que te va a encantar -la besó en los labios. Tres semanas más... No sabía cómo lo iba a soportar, pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de todos.

Cinco minutos después llegaron al restaurante Spoleto's. El camarero los condujo a la terraza con vistas al mediterráneo.

-Tiene reservada su mesa habitual, signore Cullen. ¿Les traigo la carta de vinos?

-Hoy no, Giovanni. Tomaremos lingoini y té con hielo para beber.

Cuando el camarero se hubo marchado, Bella le dijo.

-Antes de que nos traigan la comida, quiero que me contestes a lo que te pregunté anoche. Yo no tengo antepasados nobles, así que, ¿por qué ha estado dispuesto tu padre a cambiar el régimen de visitas?

-Porque le he dado lo que quería. Antes de marcharnos de viaje de novios. Accedí a recuperar el título y a ser copresidente de la compañía.

Ella se quedó un rato callada y después dijo:

-Si no tienes cuidado, te convertirás en alguien como mi padre. Cuando se hizo cargo del periódico de su padre, mi madre y yo apenas lo veíamos.

La reacción de Bella le produjo a Edward una gran satisfacción porque le indicaba que el tiempo que pasaban juntos era muy valioso para ella.

-No consentiré que eso nos ocurra porque yo no me parezco a nadie.

-Es cierto, pero un padre y un hijo que llevan un conglomerado empresarial como el vuestro acaban por dedicarse exclusivamente a los negocios, lo quieran o no.

En ese momento se presentó el camarero con la comida. Comenzaron a comer.

-Mi padre no va a presidir nada. Ha sufrido una recaída y no se sabe cuánto vivirá.

-Lo siento -susurró ella.

-Yo también. Lo bueno del título es que me confiere una autoridad absoluta para elegir a la persona que presidirá la compañía conmigo. Necesito a alguien que no pertenezca a la familia, joven, con habilidad para los negocios y nuevas ideas. Durante los últimos cinco o seis años, la compañía ha sufrido pérdidas.

-Porque la dejaste -afirmó ella con valentía.

-Se trata más bien de un caso de mala gestión hay muchas áreas responsables. Mi forma de trabajar es delegando una vez que he firmado un contrato. A partir de ahí, de los detalles se encargan otros miembros del consejo de administración que son capaces de hacer un buen trabajo si están debidamente orientados. Mi padre no les ha dado muchas responsabilidades. Los cambios que voy a efectuar reducirán mis horas de trabajo. Cuando tenga que viajar, vendrás conmigo y nos tomaremos unas vacaciones. Todo será distinto.

-¿Has pensado en pedirle a Fabbio que te ayude? Como es tu hermanastro y joven como tú, sería una elección lógica.

Hasta que Bella entró en su vida, Edward había tenido la impresión de que se hacía viejo a marchas forzadas. Estar con ella era recuperar la fuente de la juventud.

-Ni que decir tiene que Fabbio es muy valioso para la compañía. Todos lo son a su manera, pero cuando decidí trabajar en la fábrica, mi padre lo hacía todo él solo, ya que no se fiaba de nadie. Todos se han acostumbrado a seguir una rutina. La compañía necesita sangre nueva para revitalizarse.

-Parece que ya has elegido a la persona adecuada.

-Así es. Es una mujer.

-¿En un entorno totalmente masculino?

-¿No te parece revolucionario?

-¿Es una de tus múltiples primas?

-No es una de mis primas, pero es un familiar.

-¿Lo aprueba tu padre?

-Todavía no lo sabe. Cuando lo sepa, dará igual como ya te he dicho, ahora tengo el título y puedo hacer lo que quiera.

-Creí que detestabas el título.

-Es la primera vez en mi vida que he cambiado de idea al respecto. Pero no lo conservaré por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella dejando de comer.

-Cuando mi padre muera, se lo traspasaré a mi tío Tulio mientras viva. Es el hermano más joven de los Cullen. Conociéndolo, creerá que está en el paraíso y lo primero que hará será expulsarme y erigirse en presidente.

-Hablas en serio.

-¿Crees que no lo estoy haciendo? No tienes ni idea de la envidia que tienen mis tíos de mi padre. Tulio, en concreto, siempre ha codiciado su puesto.

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Volver a dirigir la fábrica y trabajar con la gente que me gusta.

-A veces no sé si hablas en serio o no -dijo ella, exasperada.

-Me temo que vas a tener que fiarte de mí.

-Ya lo hago.

-Bene. ¿Te gustaría ver el cuartel general de los Cullen?

-Si tenemos en cuenta que ahora eres tú el presidente, será mejor que lo haga. Sería lamentable que alguien me preguntara dónde trabaja mi esposo y no tuviera ni idea.

-Está sólo a tres kilómetros de aquí, en el distrito del puerto deportivo.

-Recuerdo que, cuando estuve aquí la primera vez, me dijiste que tenías un barco.

-Después, te voy a llevar a navegar todo el fin de semana. Quería que hubiéramos navegado entonces, pero lo estaban reparando, lo cual fue una suerte.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque quizá me hubiera hecho a la mar contigo y no hubiera regresado. Desde el momento en que te conocí me resultó imposible mantener contigo una relación puramente profesional.

-A mí también, sobre todo la última noche.

-Menos mal. Convertiste a un hombre de treinta y cuatro años en un adolescente perdidamente enamorado que hubiera hecho, literalmente, cualquier cosa para conseguir una respuesta por tu parte. Temía no tener lo que hay que tener para atraer a la mujer más hermosa que había conocido y conseguir que se quedara conmigo un día más.

-Esa última noche que pasamos juntos fue el resultado de un desafío que me lanzaste y al que no pude dejar de responder -dijo ella sonrojándose.

-Para una mujer tan precavida como tú, tu respuesta fue increíble, aunque sospechaba que estaba latente en algún lugar, esperando para surgir.

-No tenía ni idea de que fuera tan transparente.

-No lo eras. Era lo que yo quería, porque te deseaba con todas mis fuerzas y detestaba la idea de que tuvieras que marcharte.

-No quería hacerlo -reconoció ella que, de repente, se había quedado sin respiración al recordar la noche que habían compartido.

La química entre ellos era abrumadora. Edward la tomó de la mano.

-Estoy deseando llevarte a navegar y mostrarte mis lugares preferidos. Hay playas desiertas donde podemos estar tranquilos y bañarnos sin que nadie nos vea contaba los segundos para estar a solas con ella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendos de Bella en Polyvore<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

**************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_**************************

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**apitulo Siete**

El corazón de Bella se aceleró al darse cuenta de que él no quería que la luna de miel acabase. Edward pretendía ofrecerle una verdadera noche de bodas, una detrás de otra. Le costaba respirar al imaginárselo.

Edward había dejado de hablar al aproximarse a la Spezia. A ella ya le parecía una ciudad encantadora, que se extendía por las colinas hasta llegar al mar. Pero esa vez se percató de que alguna de las fincas privadas que observaba tenía que ser la casa de la familia de Edward.

Resultó ser un complejo de cinco edificios, de siete pisos cada uno, rodeados de jardines muy bien cuidados. Edward aparcó y la condujo al primer edificio, que tenía el escudo familiar en la puerta. Saludó al personal de seguridad y tomaron el ascensor.

-Nos va a llevar a mi suite, en el séptimo piso.

Al llegar, entraron en un despacho amplio y elegantemente amueblado con una vista soberbia del mar.

Edward rodeó el gran escritorio de madera de roble y llamó a alguien por el interfono. En la pared que había detrás de él, un enorme óleo dominaba la estancia y representaba al duque de la Spezia, probablemente a la edad de cincuenta años.

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó Edward mientras la abrazaba por la cintura desde atrás-. ¿Nos parecemos?

-Tal vez en el tipo de constitución -dijo ella casi sin aliento, porque había estado deseando aquella proximidad desde que salieron de la consulta de la doctora. Las manos de él le acariciaron el estómago, como si quisiera tener la prueba de que el bebé crecía en su interior. Ella, desprevenida, se puso a temblar.

Él le retiró el pelo del cuello y se lo besó.

-Me alegro que no hayas dicho que nos parecemos en la arrogancia. Me habrías destrozado.

-Ahora que lo dices...

Él le dio la vuelta tan deprisa que a Bella se le fue la cabeza. Los ojos de Edward brillaron de deseo antes de inclinar la cabeza y besarla con pasión. Era lo que ella anhelaba, lo que necesitaba cada vez más desde el viaje de novios.

Acostarse sola todas las noches en la habitación del hotel sabiendo que únicamente la separaba de él una pared había sido una tortura. Pero quería que Dino disfrutara de aquellos días especiales con su padre y no suponer una amenaza para él.

Se sintió invadida de una calidez voluptuosa. No sabía cuándo acababa un beso y comenzaba otro. Estaba tan lejos de allí que no se percató de que alguien había entrado hasta que oyó una tos discreta al otro lado del despacho.

Edward se separó de su boca lentamente. Mientras seguía mirándola dijo:

-Entra, papá, y ven a conocer a mi esposa, Isabella Swan Cullen. Te presento a mi padre, Guillo.

No podían haber elegido peor momento. Ella se apartó de Edward y se volvió hacia la puerta. Al ver al padre se hizo una idea de cómo sería Edward cuando tuviera setenta años.

Guillo Cullen era un hombre guapo, con mechones canosos en su pelo negro. Tenía la misma constitución que su hijo, pero la enfermedad había hecho estragos en él y carecía de la vitalidad de Edward.

Se acercó y examinó atentamente a Bella con sus ojos castaños, que, como los de su hijo, parecían ver en el interior de las personas. Ni la edad ni el cáncer le habían robado el aura de autoridad que también poseía Edward. Le tomó la mano y se la besó.

-Estaba deseando conocer a la mujer que ha obrado este milagro -dijo en inglés.

-¿Milagro? -preguntó ella con voz suave.

-No creí que vería el día en que Edward cambiaría de opinión y seguiría mis pasos -su mirada se desvió hacia el cuadro-. A mi antecesor le asustaban las mujeres poderosas. Después de hablar con Dino sobre ti, entiendo por qué. Dino cree que lo quieres como si fuera tu hijo. Es un niño que se hace querer. Mi nuera lo está pasando mal -contestó él haciendo un mohín.

Bella ya lo sabía, pero le sorprendió que fuera la primera cosa que le dijera, aunque, conociendo a Edward, no debiera haberla pillado desprevenida. Su marido la había sorprendido con su sinceridad desde el momento en que se conocieron.

-No la culpo -dijo Bella -. Hay una línea muy fina entre desear que todos quieran a tu hijo y aceptar que hay otra mujer que, sin ser de la familia, siente un amor profundo por él.

-¿Qué sabes sobre la maternidad? -preguntó él.

Bella se sintió agredida pues llevaba un hijo dentro. ¿Llegaría a conocerlo? ¿Tendría éxito la prueba o perdería al bebé?

-Sólo lo que he aprendido de mi madre, que ha sido un ejemplo maravilloso para mí.

Edward le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

-¿Por qué no le hablas de negocios, papá? Su padre es uno de los empresarios más respetados de Grecia. La más importante de sus sociedades es el periódico más prestigioso de Atenas. Bella ha trabajado en todas las secciones.

Su padre los miró sin decir nada.

-Hasta hace dos meses dirigía la sección de sociedad y viajaba por toda Europa -prosiguió su hijo-. Corre el rumor de que cuando su padre se jubile, la nombrará su sucesora, aunque ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque la he nombrado copresidenta de la compañía. Me va a ayudar a dirigirla. Llevo demasiado tiempo solo y no quiero separarme de ella, así que trabajaremos y viajaremos juntos.

Bella estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

-Me he traído a Bruno de la fábrica para que sea nuestro ayudante.

La doctora Santi le había dicho a Bella que se cuidara y que evitara los sobresaltos innecesarios, pero la bomba que había lanzado Edward había estado a punto de hacerla pedazos.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a dejarle las migajas a Fabbio? -preguntó su padre con el ceno fruncido.

-Tengo planes especiales para él que lo mantendrán ocupado. Como parece sentir inclinación a enamorarse de las mujeres de mi vida, creo que estará mejor en otro edificio del complejo, separado de nosotros.

El argumento debía de haber tocado la fibra sensible del padre porque no se lo rebatió.

-¿Y Dino? -preguntó en italiano.

-Cuando viva con nosotros, estaremos en casa con él o lo llevaremos de viaje con nosotros, por supuesto.

-Todo esto es absurdo. Tu esposa no puede hacer nada si ni siquiera sabe el idioma.

Su marido la había puesto en un aprieto delante de su padre, pero no quería parecer totalmente carente de recursos.

-Tu nieto y tu hijo me han estado enseñando -dijo en un italiano pasable-. Dino es muy buen profesor.

Mientras Guillo la miraba con incredulidad, Edward siguió hablando.

-Bruno se encargará de que el consejo de administración se reúna el lunes, a las nueve de la mañana. Es fundamental que la familia conozca a Bella para que comencemos a trabajar.

-Los demás no lo consentirán -dijo su padre con expresión dura.

-Entonces tendrán que buscarse otro empleo, como hice yo cuando me repudiaste. Ahora tendrás que perdonamos, pero Bella y yo todavía estamos de luna de miel y tenemos otras cosas que hacer. Ciao, papá.

A Bella no le quedó más remedio que seguir a su marido.

-A presto -le tendió la mano, que él tuvo que estrechar por fuerza.

Mientras bajaban en el ascensor. Edward le acarició la nuca, donde se le había acumulado toda la tensión.

-Me he dado cuenta por tu expresión que no estás acostumbrada al tipo de relación que tenemos mi padre y yo. No te preocupes, nos entendemos.

-¿Está muy enfermo? -preguntó ella mientras él la ayudaba a subir al coche.

-Es difícil saberlo.

-Lo que le has anunciado lo ha sorprendido.

-Pero no tanto como a ti -replicó él mientras arrancaba-. Pero te conozco y sé cuánto te gusta tu trabajo. El hecho de que estemos casados no implica que tengas que dejar de trabajar. Será divertido dirigir la compañía los dos juntos.

-¿Y si los demás se rebelan, como dice tu padre?

-No lo harán. Después de lo que les ha dado la vida, no tienen agallas para dejarlo y empezar de nuevo.

Otro temor la asaltó.

-Ya sabes que se dice que lo que se tiene no se aprecia.

-No será nuestro caso. Quiero que entiendas que deseo que estés conmigo todo el tiempo.

Eso era lo que ella también deseaba en el fondo de su corazón. Cuando le dijo que iba a dirigir la compañía, sintió como si la hubieran lanzado a un pozo sin fondo. Contempló años y años futuros de separación debido a que los negocios tendrían prioridad para él.-

-Más adelante cuando nazca el niño ya veremos qué hacer. Si no es mío, espero que consigas que la custodia compartida con Emmett nos permita tenerlo en casa cuando también esté Dino. Necesita un hermano, aunque sea de forma temporal. La diferencia de edad entre ambos no es tan grande para que no puedan relacionarse bien.

Ella asintió entristecida al pensar en lo que se les avecinaba si el niño era de Emmett.

-Me hubiera gustado tener una familia mayor.

-Cuando apareció mi hermanastro, en mi vida, yo ya era demasiado mayor para tener una buena relación con él.

_«Y tu matrimonio te impidió ser un padre a tiempo completo para Dino», _pensó Bella. La espera hasta saber si era el padre de su hijo tenía que ser para él una prueba muy dura.

El sol se estaba poniendo en el golfo del Poeti. Según Edward en aquel lugar vivieron Byron y Shelley, los poetas ingleses. Bella entendió por qué.

El pueblo de pescadores medieval de Portovenere del que acababan de marcharse era una joya. Bella había cenado un pescado delicioso y un pastel de pera y chocolate, el preferido de Edward. Después habían recorrido el paseo marítimo, que acababa en la iglesia de san Pietro, situada en un montículo rocoso. Él la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó. Había una vista magnífica de Cinque Terre por un lado y de la isla de palmaria por el otro.

-Ése es nuestro destino esta noche -susurró él-. Fondearemos hasta que sea de día en una cala protegida, a resguardo de las miradas de desconocidos.

El cuerpo de Bella tembló de deseo. Bajaron deprisa, ansiosos de perder de vista a la multitud de turistas que los rodeaba.

El velero de Edward tenía cocina y un camarote bajo la cubierta. Manejaba el barco como si fuera un miembro de su propio cuerpo. Como había vivido al lado del mediterráneo toda la vida, estaba acostumbrado al agua. Bella pensó que era extraño que Dino le tuviera miedo teniendo un profesor maravilloso como su padre.

Ella no nadaba muy bien. Pero a él le encantaba todo lo relacionado con el agua, así que estaba resuelta a aprender.

-¿Qué significa Spadino? -era el nombre que el barco tenía pintado en un lado.

-Observa y lo entenderás.

Cuando dejaron atrás las boyas utilizando el motor, se levantó brisa. Edward apagó el motor y desplegó la vela, que tenía impresa un espada negra. Fue tan inesperado, que ella soltó un grito.

-¿Le has puesto ese nombre en honor a un pirata o porque corta el agua como una espada?

-Por ninguna de esas razones -contestó él sentado al timón y guiando el barco hacia palmaria-. Pero podía haber sido por cualquiera de ellas. Lo cierto es que, cuando nació Dino, compré el barco y mandé fabricar esta vela en honor a su nombre. Spadino es una espada pequeña.

-Qué emoción debió de sentir.

-Era lo que cabía esperar -dijo él dejando de sonreír-, pero no quiere subir. Ya lo viste en Disneylandia. No puede acercarse al agua.

-Tiene que haber un motivo -se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro-. Algo le produce miedo.

Él le tomó la mano y se la besó.

-No sé qué puede ser. Me temo que ha tenido una experiencia de la que no quiere hablar con nadie. Me entristece pensar que le tiene miedo a algo.

Al acercarse a la isla de palmaria, ella vio algo extraño en la ladera de la empinada colina.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una rampa por la que bajaban mármol negro con vetas doradas que extraían de la cantera hasta los barcos que esperaban donde ahora estamos nosotros. Esta noche dormiremos como troncos. Si quieres, baja y prepárate para acostarte. Yo iré en cuanto haya echado el ancla.

Bella bajó. Le hubiera gustado que él la ayudara a prepararse para acostarse. La noche en que habían hecho el amor, que parecía haber sucedido siglos antes, no pudo esperar ni un minuto para desnudarla. La tensión sensual, que se había ido incrementando día tras día, había estallado con desesperación y ninguno de los dos se había echado atrás.

Pero todo parecía distinto en aquel momento por el hecho de estar embarazada. La noche anterior habían salido a navegar a lo largo de la costa y él le había dicho que bajaría enseguida, pero ella lo había estado esperando hasta quedarse dormida. Cuando se despertó, él ya estaba levantado y había preparado el desayuno en cubierta.

La trataba como si fuera de porcelana, con una ternura que a ella a veces la conmovía hasta las lágrimas. Pero el fuego que había habido entre ellos parecía que había desaparecido en lo que a él se refería. Si esperaba que estuviera dormida cuando bajara, se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

La sorprendida fue ella. Lo esperó una hora, pero no bajó. Tremendamente dolida, se puso una bata sobre el camisón y subió a cubierta descalza. Lo encontró sentado en un banco hablando en italiano. Bella no sabía quién podía ser a esas horas de la noche, a no ser que se tratara de Dino o de su padre, ya que nadie más podía oscurecer su hermoso rostro de aquella manera y hacerlo parecer más viejo.

Bella se sentó en el mismo banco y esperó. En cuanto él se percató de su presencia, acabó de hablar y colgó. Como estaba oscuro, ella no podía verle los ojos, pero presentía que le había disgustado que no estuviera durmiendo.

-¿Quién era? ¿O no debería preguntártelo?

-Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras. Era Bruno, mi mano derecha. Nada importante. Todo va bien.

- Edward, después de decirle a tu padre que me habías elegido para que dirigiéramos conjuntamente la compañía, supuse que, desde ese momento, lo compartiríamos todo: trabajo, pensamientos, sueños, esperanzas, miedos, a tu hijo, al niño que va a nacer y... La cama. No insultes mi inteligencia diciéndome que todo va bien porque sé que no es así.

Él se levantó y se frotó la nuca, señal de que estaba meditando su respuesta y de que trataba de elegir las palabras adecuadas. Ese gesto indignó a Bella, que se puso de pie de un salto y se plantó frente a él sin tocarlo.

-¿Por qué no lo sueltas de una vez? -gritó.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? -preguntó él al tiempo que la agarraba por los hombros.

-¡De ti, de mí, de nosotros! Creía que me habías traído a navegar para estar solos y disfrutar de la luna de miel.

-¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?

-Se te da muy bien responder una pregunta con otra, Edward -afirmó ella con las mejillas arreboladas-. Es una de tus mejores técnicas cuando quieres cambiar de tema, pero esta vez no te va a servir de nada.

-Te juro que no sé qué demonios te pasa -dijo él al tiempo que levantaba las manos.

-No soy tonta -le encantó que, por una vez, no le temblara la voz-. Si te arrepientes de una decisión que tomaste de forma impulsiva. Dímelo. Podemos arreglarlo.

-No te entiendo.

-Al casarte conmigo conseguiste lo que deseabas, Edward. Ahora que has recuperado el título, eres libre. Y si crees que tu padre no se va a alegrar de no volverme a ver, es que no tienes juicio.

Esta vez, él la agarró por los antebrazos y se los sacudió.

-Habla claro -dijo entre dientes.

Bella no lo había visto nunca tan enfadado.

-Dino no es mi hijo biológico, así que no sufrirá mucho si nos divorciamos inmediatamente. Aunque creas lo contrario, dirigir contigo la compañía no me compensa tener por marido a un hombre distinto del que creía cuando me casé con él.

Él la abrazó con fuerza y la besó hasta dejarla sin respiración.

-Sabes perfectamente por qué no te he tocado hasta ahora.

Al oír sus palabras, a Bella la cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas. Se agarró a él para sostenerse.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-¡Debido a tu embarazo y a que se avecina el análisis! La doctora Santi me dijo que tener relaciones íntimas podía causarte daño o dañar al niño en un estadio tan inicial, sobre todo cuando la prueba supone un gran riesgo para los dos. Me dijo que lo mejor sería que esperásemos tres semanas, hasta después de la prueba, porque ya estarías fuera de peligro.

Bella se quedó callada durante unos segundos. Estaba pálida. No sabía que su marido hubiera sido tan considerado y, de pronto, sintió náuseas por haber reaccionado de modo tan egoísta.

-Perdóname, Edward, no lo sabía.

Él lanzó un gemido y apretó su frente contra la de ella.

-Creí que la doctora habría hablado también contigo.

-No -murmuró ella-. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho. Me he sentido tan mal... No sabía qué hacer. Creía que era yo...

- Bella -dijo él con voz conmovida-, desde que llevamos a Dino a Milán, he tenido que recurrir a toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mantenerme apartado de ti. Si por mí hubiera sido, aún no habríamos salido del dormitorio.

El alivio que ella experimentó al saber la verdad la dejó sin fuerzas.

-Entonces vamos a bajar y nos limitaremos a abrazamos.

Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella sintió cómo le acariciaba la espalda con deseo creciente.

-Ya te estoy abrazando y no me basta -dijo él con voz entrecortada-. No puedo mentirte, no soy capaz de sofocar el fuego que despiertas en mí. Me resulta imposible.

Cuanto más se abrazaban, más creía Bella que temblaba como ella. Fue una revelación. Se dio cuenta de cómo había malinterpretado su comportamiento.

-¿Podrás perdonarme por lo que te he dicho? -susurró.

-Me alegro de que hayas estallado. Me ayudará a seguir esperando hasta que pueda amarte como deseo. Ve a acostarte antes de que flaquee mi resolución.

Bella recordó que, al aparecer en cubierta, él había dejado de hablar con Bruno. Había algo que todavía no le había dicho. Pero, con independencia de todo lo demás, Edward seguía deseándola.

-¿Dónde vas a dormir?

-Aquí mismo.

Hacía una hermosa noche, cálida y fragante a causa de la profusión de flores que crecían en la isla. Ella miró el agua inmóvil y vio que algo salía a la superficie.

-¿Qué es eso? ¡Tiene casi dos metros de diámetro!

-Es el mismo pez luna que me hizo compañía anoche.

-¿Está muerto?

-No, duerme en la superficie. Mira -agarró un remo y lo metió en el agua. El pez inmediatamente se sumergió.

-Pobrecito.

-Encontrará otro sitio enseguida -afirmó él riéndose- y se volverá a dormir sin nada que lo moleste salvo un irritante ser humano. Buonanotte, esposa mía.

* * *

><p>Al entrar en casa la noche siguiente, Bella oyó que sonaba su teléfono. Era la primera llamada desde hacía dos días. Dos horas antes,<p>

Edward la había llevado a cenar a un delicioso restaurante en Vernazza, su última parada en la costa antes de volver a casa. Mientras él sacaba las cosas del coche, ella sacó el teléfono del bolso.

-Ciao, Ángela-. Come Stae?

-Da miedo lo italiana que pareces.

-Eso se debe a que mi marido es un excelente profesor -le explicó ella mientras Edward entraba en el salón-. Es Ángela -le dijo.

Él le dio un breve beso en los labios mientras llevaba el equipaje a otra habitación.

-Llámame cuando puedas hablar -dijo Ángela y cortó la comunicación.

Bella sintió un nudo en el estómago ante el cese inesperado de la conversación. Su amiga nunca había hecho algo así. Algo alarmada, trató de imaginar qué podía pasarle. Podía tener problemas con Leon; tal vez tuviera complicaciones en el embarazo... Pero Bella tuvo el presentimiento de que la llamada tenía algo que ver con Emmett.

-Qué rapidez -dijo Edward al volver a entrar.

-Ha tenido que colgar porque se ha producido una leve emergencia relacionada con los gemelos. La llamaré dentro de unos minutos.

-Mientras tanto, ¿quieres hablar con Dino? Voy a telefonearlo.

-Me encantaría.

-Muy bien. Me gustaría recogerlo con el helicóptero de la compañía, pero como nunca ha montado, voy a preguntarle primero. Si tiene miedo, iremos en avión a Milán y volveremos del mismo modo.

Se sentaron en el sofá. Fue Irina la que contestó. Con voz crispada dijo que se lo pasaba, pero que no podría hablar mucho rato. Un minuto después oyeron la voz de Dino.

-Papá, ¿estás en casa?

Edward conectó el altavoz.

-Sí, acabamos de volver de navegar.

-¿Está Bella contigo?

-Sí, quiere saludarte.

-Ciao, amico. Come va? Mi sei mancato molto -dijo Bella, que había estado practicando para sorprenderlo.

-!Has aprendido un montón! -exclamó Dino en italiano-. Os echo de menos. ¿Vais a venir a por mí el miércoles por la tarde?

-Sí -respondió su padre-. ¿Te gustaría montarte en el helicóptero de la compañía?

-Pero no hay sitio para aterrizar.

Edward soltó una carcajada antes de traducirle a Bella.

-Aterrizaremos en la azotea de mi despacho.

-¿Tiene miedo Bella?

-No -contestó ella.

Edward habló con él un poco más antes de despedirse. Después, sentó a Bella en su regazo.

-Dice que montará porque tú no tienes miedo. ¿Cómo he podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ti?

- Edward... -tomó la iniciativa y lo besó en la boca hasta saciarse. No era su intención tentarlo, ya que no quería perder al bebé y se había hecho a la idea de que tenían que esperar para hacer el amor hasta después de la prueba. Pero no había contado con que la respuesta apasionada de su marido y su propia susceptibilidad ante su deseo harían los besos cada vez más profundos.

Acabaron en el suelo con ella encima de él. Aquello no estaba bien, pero Bella se sentía tan maravillosamente que fue incapaz de detenerse.

- Bella -dijo él con voz ronca-. Eres tan hermosa que me haces daño. Quiero besar cada parte de ti, pero si empiezo, no podré parar. No podemos hacer esto -la empujó con suavidad hacia el suelo y se puso de pie. Sus ojos ardían de deseo al mirarla-. Voy a salir para calmarme. No tardaré.

Bella se levantó aún temblando. Al ver el teléfono en el brazo del sofá, lo tomó. Al estar Edward fuera tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Ángela en privado. Pulsó los números y salió a la terraza. Era consciente de que ansiaba que Edward la poseyera. La primera vez, dos meses antes, no había sido bastante. Nunca lo sería.

Unas semanas atrás, Edward había reconocido su deseo hacia ella, pero lo que Bella sentía por él era mucho más que eso. Por primera vez estaba enamorada. Lo que sentía por Edward hacía palidecer cualquier otra emoción anterior. Le encantaba todo en él.

-¿Me oyes, Bella?

-Sí, ahora puedo hablar. Parecías tensa antes de colgar.

-Supongo que llevas tiempo sin leer los periódicos. Creo que tu padre ha publicado un artículo para vengarse de Emmett.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Te lo voy a leer. Dice:

_**La hija única de un magnate de la prensa ateniense se casa con el presidente, con título nobiliario, de una empresa de Riomaggiore (Italia). Después de un noviazgo relámpago, Isabella Dwyer Swan, de la que se rumoreaba que se convertiría en esposa de Emmett McCarty, presidente de la compañía del mismo nombre, se ha casado con Edward Masen Cullen, duque de la Spezia, en una ceremonia eclesiástica e íntima.**_

-Cuando hablé con mis padres no sabía que Edward tenía un título. ¿cómo lo han sabido?

-Por algo tu padre dirige un periódico.

-Desde luego -era como haber echado a rodar una roca desde lo alto de una montaña. Cuando alcanzara velocidad, aplastaría todo lo que encontrara a su paso-. ¿Lo ha visto Leon?

-Me lo ha enseñado él y me ha parecido que lo mejor era llamarte.

-¿Sospecha algo?

-Más bien diría que no se lo cree. Le he dicho que habías conocido a un hombre cuando estuviste allí por negocios y que, al volver, todo se había precipitado.

-Lo más probable es que sea eso lo que Leon le cuente a Emmett cuando vuelva del viaje de novios, pero, francamente, me preocupan mucho más los sentimientos de Edward. Lo quiero mucho, Ángela.

-Ya lo sé. Por eso detesto tener que decirte que Emmett y Rosalie han vuelto. Han llegado esta tarde. Leon ha ido al aeropuerto a buscarlos. Lo hubiera acompañado, pero Niko está resfriado. En algún momento hablarán de tu boda. Me alegro de que te vayas a hacer la prueba. Si Emmett te llama, estarás lista para hacerle frente. ¿Les has dicho a tus padres que estás embarazada?

-Todavía no. Edward y yo hemos decidido que iremos a Atenas con Dino y se lo diremos personalmente después de hacerme la prueba. Siempre han querido ser abuelos. Gracias por haberme llamado, Ángela.

-De nada. Estaremos en contacto.

Bella colgó. Edward volvió unos minutos después.

-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto -dijo ella con emoción.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Ángela para que tengas esa mirada de angustia?

Ella le explicó todo.

-No había contado con que fuera mi padre quien aceleran sin quererlo todo el proceso.

-Quiere a su niña y no le gusta que le hagan daño. Entiendo su reacción. Para él ha sido lo más natural del mundo anunciar nuestra boda. Es un hombre orgulloso.

-Pero no sabe que la existencia del título ha influido negativamente en tu vida. Y ahora se lo ha anunciado a todo el mundo.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

-Pero lo hago. Sé lo mucho que valoras tu intimidad. Lo siento mucho -llena de dolor, salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Dino y se lanzó sobre la cama aferrándose a la almohada como si fuera un salvavidas.

Unos segundos después, sintió que Edward se sentaba a su lado y se inclinaba hacia ella.

-Olvídate de todo, Bella. Tranquilízate -le acarició la espalda-. Lo único que importáis sois el niño y tú. Vamos a hacernos la prueba y vas a tener un niño sano y fuerte. No quiero que te preocupes de nada más.


	8. Chapter 8

****************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_****************************

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**apitulo 08**

Bella se había levantado antes que Edward y había puesto la mesa para desayunar en la terraza. Se había vestido con un traje de chaqueta de lino de color crema y parecía muy tranquila. Nadie diría que una hora después tendría que entrar en la sala de conferencias del cuartel general de la compañía y enfrentarse a un entorno hostil.

Durante el trayecto a la Spezia, practicó con Edward el saludo en italiano que quería dirigir a los presentes. Edward estaba muy orgulloso de lo rápido que aprendía.

Al llegar, Bruno los esperaba en la puerta de la sala. Había conocido a Bella en el viaje anterior. Le sonrió y se saludaron en italiano.

Edward y ella entraron. «Los doce», como Edward los llamaba, estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa oval en distintas actitudes agresivas, dispuestos a saltar sobre su víctima. Pero en cuanto la vieron, se quedaron con la boca abierta. Bella tenía un aspecto capaz de detener el tráfico en la autopista.

Edward le indicó la silla que había al lado de la suya, aunque él se quedó de pie.

-Buenos días, familia. Me resulta gratificante que durante los años que he estado ausente de la compañía, hayáis sido fieles a mi padre. Antes de proseguir, si alguno de vosotros, o todos, quiere marcharse porque se ve incapaz de mostrarme la misma lealtad, lo entenderé y hablaremos en privado de su jubilación.

Tal como había predicho, nadie se movió.

-Os quiero presentar a mi esposa, Isabella Swan, que procede de Atenas. Le he pedido que dirija la compañía conmigo y ha aceptado. Ocuparemos el mismo despacho.

Sus palabras causaron conmoción en los presentes. Mientras las asimilaban, Edward hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Bruno, que entregó una carpeta a cada uno.

-Bruno Torelli ha trabajado conmigo en la fábrica. Lo he traído como mi ayudante porque su trabajo es muy valioso. Si leéis la primera página, veréis las credenciales de mi esposa, una mujer de talento. Está aprendiendo italiano muy deprisa, lo cual no resulta sorprendente. Su inglés es impecable. Debido a vínculos familiares, habla también serbocroata y esloveno. En esas zonas tenemos muchos negocios, por lo que será ella la que se encargue de ambas.

Mientras se producían toses y susurros, miró a su hermanastro, que todavía no lo había mirado a los ojos.

-Mi padre ha controlado durante años la industria artesanal, pero como se jubila, voy a dar carta blanca a Fabbio -al ver que éste lo miraba atónito, prosiguió-: estás más que cualificado para ello. Tendrás tu despacho en el edificio B, con Gino y Luca y tú, tío Tulio, serás el interventor de la compañía y trabajarás en el edificio C. En cuanto a ti, tío Carlo, te encargarás de la antigua área del tío tulio y de la que ya tenías y te trasladarás al edificio D.

A Tulio le encantaba sentirse importante y a Carlo no le gustaba la forma de trabajar de tulio. De ese modo, ambos estarían hasta cierto punto satisfechos.

-Elegid todos al personal que deseéis y organizad los despachos como os parezca -necesitaban su propio espacio, algo que su padre no entendía-. El viernes quiero los informes en mi escritorio. Mario, Cesario y Valentina informarán a Bella sobre las áreas en que va a trabajar. Antes de levantar la sesión, ella tiene algo que deciros.

Después de que su esposa diera un corto discurso en perfecto italiano, Edward notó que el ambiente de la sala había cambiado. Les había transmitido la impresión de ser una persona firme y eficaz, pero lo había hecho de forma encantadora y muy femenina. No estaban contentos con ella, pero no tenían la misma actitud de oposición que al principio. Todos le estrecharon la mano al despedirse. Le gustaba la idea de trabajar con ella.

* * *

><p>La noche anterior había soñado que los resultados de la prueba demostraban que Emmett era el padre. Cuando ella tenía que entregarle el bebé para cumplir el régimen de visitas, se quedaba tan destrozada que él era incapaz de consolarla. Se despertó sudando y deseó de corazón que el niño fuese suyo.<p>

Bella, con el diccionario de italiano en la mano, miró a Dino, sentado frente a ella a la mesa de la cocina. Edward había salido a contestar una llamada de Bruno.

-Dino, ¿tu padre te hace feliz? -le preguntó en italiano.

-Sí.

-¿Quieres hacerlo feliz?

-Es feliz.

-Ya lo sé, pero le gusta su barco y querría que a ti también te gustase.

-Me gusta.

-Entonces, vamos con él.

Dino negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?

-No sé nadar.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo? -al ver que Dino asentía, prosiguió-: ¿tienes miedo de los peces luna?

-No -murmuró Dino-. De los Squali.

Ella consultó el diccionario. ¡Dino tenía miedo de los tiburones! Sabía que se había avistado un gran tiburón blanco en el mediterráneo algún tiempo atrás, lo cual no era muy común. Era evidente que Dino había oído algo sobre esos animales que le había infundido un profundo miedo.

Más tarde, después de acostar a Dino, se lo contó a Edward mientras escuchaban música.

-Creo que entiendo por qué no quiere nadar. Si aprende sabe que querrás que monte en el barco, por lo que podría caerse al agua y que lo atacase un tiburón.

-Te ha contado algo de lo que a mí no me había hablado. Mi nueva presidenta es brillante -la besó en la boca-. Creo que mi padre le dijo que, en su adolescencia, se había enfrentado a un tiburón y lo más probable es que Dino se asustara muchísimo.

-Tengo una idea. Cuando venga el viernes a pasar el fin de semana pídele que venga a bañarse con nosotros a la piscina, ya que allí no hay tiburones. Tal vez funcione y vaya venciendo el miedo poco a poco.

-Lo intentaré. Y ahora vamos a bailar.

Faltaban nueve días para la prueba. Si bailar era una forma de aproximarse a él durante un rato, lo haría. Pero en cuanto se abrazaron comenzaron a besarse. Al cabo de un rato, él le dijo que se fuera a acostar al dormitorio, sola, y que él lo haría en el sofá. Lo que hacía la situación soportable era ir a trabajar juntos todos los días y poder devorarlo con los ojos y ver su inteligencia en acción.

* * *

><p>El viernes, los tres primos de Edward se reunieron con Bella. No había acabado la reunión cuando llegó la hora de ir a buscar a Dino, por lo que ella pidió a su marido que fuera solo. Cuando el helicóptero aterrizara, volverían los tres a casa. Después de que Edward se marchara, y una vez finalizada la reunión, Bruno llamó desde la antesala de su despacho.<p>

-¿Estás libre, Bella? Hay un hombre que quiere verte.

-¿Quién es?

-No me lo ha icho, pero parece urgente.

Edward se imaginó quién era. Lo estaba esperando. No había nadie más discreto en el mundo que el hombre con quien había creído que se casaría: Emmett.

-Dile que entre, Bruno -se levantó y esperó-. ¡Leon! -exclamó al ver entrar al gemelo de Emmett.

-Siéntate antes de que te desmayes -respondió él, alarmado. Le acercó un vaso de agua que había agarrado de una mesa-. Estás pálida. Bébetela.

Edward lo hizo. Él estaba agachado a su lado. Había llegado el momento de hablar claro.

-¿Sabe Emmett lo del niño?

-No. Estaba enfermo cuando los recogí en el aeropuerto. Llamamos al médico y cree que ha atrapado algún virus durante el viaje. Está en el hospital y le están haciendo todo tipo de pruebas. Tiene fiebre y es incapaz de retener nada en el estómago -dijo Leon con pesar.

-Me resulta increíble que Emmett esté enfermo. Pobre Rosalie. ¿Cómo está?

-Aterrorizada, como puedes imaginarte. No se ha despegado de su cama.

-¿Lleva enfermo mucho tiempo?

-No. En el avión se puso tan mal que el piloto y un auxiliar tuvieron que ayudarlo a llegar a mi coche. Cuando por fin volví a casa y se lo conté a Ángela, se vino abajo y me explicó lo de tu embarazo. Estamos todos muy asustados.

-Yo también lo estaba, pero se ha acabado. ¿Sabe Emmett que me he casado?

-No lo sé. No me ha dicho nada -le costaba respirar-. Rosalie está muy preocupada porque Emmett no mejora. Uno de los motivos de ml presencia aquí es asegurarme de que no va a empeorar. Si se enterara de lo del niño...

-No puedo evitar los chismorreos, Leon, ni que Emmett saque sus propias conclusiones. Voy a hacerme un análisis de ADN dentro de unos días. Cuando Emmett mejore, ya sabremos quién es el padre. Hasta entonces, espero y deseo que sea Edward.

-Eres una mujer fuerte, Bella -mientras la abrazaba se oyó una voz infantil.

- Bella...

Ésta se separó de Leon y vio a Dino en la puerta. Edward estaba detrás de él y no sonreía.

-Ven aquí, Dino -después de haberlo abrazado, continuó-: quiero presentarte a Leon, el esposo de Ángela, mi mejor amiga. Ya te he hablado de ella- se volvió a mirar a leo-. Te presento a Dino, mi maravilloso hijastro.

-Ciao Dino, Come Stai?

Bella había olvidado que su familia era capaz de hablar un italiano básico. Edward se aproximó a ellos.

-Leon, éste es mi marido. Edward Cullen.

Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano.

-Enhorabuena por la boda. Bella y su familia son antiguos amigos de mi familia. Siempre he dicho que quien se ganara su corazón sería el más afortunado de los hombres.

-Grazie. ¿Qué le ha traído hasta aquí?

-Emmett ha vuelto enfermo del viaje de novios y está en el hospital -le comunicó Bella.

-¿Quién está en el hospital? -preguntó Dino.

-El hermano de Leon -contestó Bella.

-¿También es tu amigo? -preguntó el niño inocentemente.

-Sí -respondió ella ante la mirada escrutadora de los dos hombres.

-Dino -dijo su padre-, esperaremos a Bella fuera mientras se despide de su amigo -su educado comportamiento ocultaba lo que sentía.

-Voy enseguida -les aseguró ella.

-Lo siento, Bella -dijo Leon suspirando cuando hubieron salido-. No es fácil enfrentarse correctamente a esta situación.

-No te preocupes. Es que los dos estamos nerviosos por la espera.

- Edward está locamente enamorado de ti. Salta a la vista.

-Es la luz de mi vida. Lo adoro y haría cualquier cosa para impedir que le hagan daño.

-Ahora todo cobra sentido: que dejaras ir a Emmett como lo hiciste, sin hacer un drama...

Ya estaba enamorada de Edward y dispuesta a romper con tu hermano. Sólo tú eres capaz de entender hasta qué punto deseo que el niño sea de Edward, pero si no es de él, me enfrentaré a la situación como lo hiciste tú. Vamos, te acompaño al aparcamiento. Me están esperando.

Al salir a la calle, Leon le dijo mientras la abrazaba:

-besos de parte de Ángela.

-Dáselos a ella de mi parte.

Mientras Leon se alejaba en dirección a su coche, ella lo hizo en la dirección contraria. Dino la esperaba asomado a la ventanilla del Fiat. Bella lo besó en la mejilla. Edward, sin dirigirle la palabra, arrancó.

-¿Por qué está enfermo tu amigo? -preguntó Dino.

-Ha agarrado un virus, pero mejorará.

-¿Y tú? -le espetó Edward con voz áspera.

La visita de Leon había vuelto a plantear el problema de la paternidad. Bella tenía que conseguir que su marido dejara de pensar en eso. Cuando llegaron al piso, Edward dijo que iban a ir al parque en cuanto se cambiaran de ropa.

Dino se puso muy contento. Los tres se cambiaron y se pusieron unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta.

El parque estaba pasada la iglesia. Al llegar. Edward le dio a su hijo un balón y ambos comenzaron a jugar. Pronto se les unieron otros niños. Bella se sentó en un columpio. Contenta de tener un motivo para contemplar a su marido tanto como quisiera. Sus fuertes piernas la fascinaban. Las recordó entrelazadas con las suyas y sintió un gran dolor. Comenzó a columpiarse como lo hacía cuando era pequeña, cada vez más alto.

-Ten cuidado -murmuró Edward agarrándola a medio camino desde atrá la prueba. Estando ya tan cerca el día, no deberías hacer nada que pueda causarte complicaciones. Si el columpio se rompiera...

-Tienes razón -se bajó y se volvió hacia él-. Lo he hecho sin pensar.

-No me extraña -replicó él mirándola fijamente-. No todos los días se entera uno de que Emmett McCarty está en el hospital.

- Edward -le dirigió una mirada implorante-, no sabía que Leon iba a venir. De otro modo, te lo hubiera dicho.

-Te creo.

Dino seguía jugando con los demás niños. Estaban solos.

-Le preocupa su hermano.

-Supongo que no quiere que hagas ni digas nada que pueda alterarlo.

Para ser un hombre tan inteligente, Bella no entendía que no se diera cuenta de la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia él.

-Le he dicho que no me voy a preocupar de nada porque espero que seas tú el padre. Cuando Emmett se haya recuperado ya sabré el resultado.

-Y entonces, ¿qué? -preguntó Edward acariciándose el labio inferior con el pulgar.

-Si Emmett es el padre, dejaré que sea Leon quien decida el momento de mostrarle los resultados del análisis de ADN. Pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Quiero centrarme en nosotros.

-Yo también -susurró él junto a su boca. A continuación llamó a su hijo para decirle que se marchaban.

Dino llegó corriendo con el balón bajo el brazo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

-¿Nos tomamos un helado?

-¿En la piscina?

-Creí que no te gustaba ir allí.

-Sí me gusta.

A Bella se le aceleró el pulso al darse cuenta de que Edward había hecho avances con su hijo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí -Dino se echó a reír-. Allí no hay tiburones.

-Me alegro de que me lo hayas dicho - Bella lo abrazó llena de alegría-. Vamos a la piscina.

* * *

><p>El domingo por la noche, después de habérselo pasado en grande bañándose y jugando, Dino, con lágrimas en los ojos, se negó a bajar del helicóptero.<p>

-¿Por qué no puedes venir a buscarme el fin de semana que viene, papá?

Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no demostrar lo que sentía. El fin de semana siguiente, la prueba ya se habría realizado y comenzaría un nuevo capítulo de sus vidas.

-Porque tu madre quiere que te quedes con ella un fin de semana al mes. Nos veremos el miércoles.

Eso animó algo a Dino.

-Vale.

-Me estudiaré los colores, professore -le prometió Bella -, y podrás examinarme para ver si me los sé.

-Si se los sabe todos, ¿qué premio le darás? -le preguntó su padre.

-¿Te gusta el chocolate?

-No puedo vivir sin él.

Dino se echó a reír. Al menos se marchaba de mejor humor.

-Ciao.

-A presto Dino. Ti voglio bene -hacía tiempo que deseaba decirle que lo quería, pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

-Ti voglio bene.

Bella. También era la primera vez que el niño se lo decía. Se abrazaron.

Cuando se marchó con su padre en la limusina, Bella llamó a Ángela. Después de la inesperada visita de Leon, no había vuelto a tener noticias de ellos. Nadie respondió a su llamada, así que, decepcionada, tuvo que dejar un mensaje.

Cinco minutos después, Ángela le devolvió la llamada.

-Lo siento, pero estábamos en el hospital con Emmett.

-¿cómo está?

-Ayer descubrieron que tiene un parásito poco habitual, pero que se le puede tratar. Han empezado a administrarle antibióticos y ya le ha bajado la fiebre. Esta noche ha podido tomarse un panecillo y un zumo sin vomitarlos. Si sigue mejorando, dentro de dos días lo mandarán a casa.

-Qué bien. Yo también tengo muy buenas noticias. Esta noche, el hijo de Edward me ha dicho que me quiere. Dino va a ser un hermano fabuloso para mi hijo. Estoy deseando que llegue el día de hacerme la prueba. Nos vamos a volver locos de esperar.

-Sólo faltan unos días. Aguanta, Bella.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Atuendos de Bella en Polyvore<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

******************************_**Declaimer: Esta Historia es una Adaptación, al igual que todas mis historias.**_******************************

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 09<strong>

El perinatólogo que iba a llevar a cabo la prueba entró en la habitación. Saludó con un gesto de la cabeza a Edward antes de acercarse a Bella.

-¿Cómo se siente esta mañana, señora Cullen?

-Bien. Preocupada.

-Estoy seguro de que la doctora Santi le ha explicado lo que le vamos a hacer. Le haremos una ecografía y, después de ponerle anestesia local, le introduciré una aguja larga y fina, que atravesará el útero hasta llegar a la placenta, donde recogeré una muestra de células. Tal vez sienta retortijones, pero la prueba no durará más de veinticinco minutos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

El médico estaba listo para empezar. Edward era el único que le impedía hacerlo. Se inclinó hacia su esposa.

-Si me necesitas, estaré en la sala de espera.

-Ya lo sé -le rogó con la mirada que entendiera por qué hacía aquello.

Pero él no admiraba esa clase de valor ya que, no sólo constituía un riesgo para el bebé, sino que a ella la ponía en peligro físico y emocional. La idea de que algo pudiera salir mal, o de que pudiera perderla, le resultaba intolerable.

Bella le agarró el brazo con fuerza.

-Todo va a salir bien.

Edward deseaba creerlo con todas sus fuerzas la besó en los labios antes de salir.

Un mes antes no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de la paternidad, pero, al dejar a su esposa se dio cuenta de que ella era lo único que le importaba. ¿Qué más daba que el niño no fuera suyo? Sólo deseaba que el bebé y su esposa estuvieran bien.

Había cambiado al conocerla. Se sentía completamente realizado. Mientras la tuviera a su lado, podría soportar cualquier frustración o decepción.

Recorrió el pasillo y acercó a una mujer que había en la recepción, que parecía tener unos cincuenta años.

-¿Puedo hablar con algún responsable?

-Llevo treinta años trabajando aquí -contestó ella.

Su respuesta le hubiera parecido divertida si no estuviera tan inquieto por Bella y el niño.

-Mi esposa se está haciendo una prueba para determinar la paternidad de su futuro hijo. Cuando a mí me tomaron una muestra, el médico me dijo que tardarían unos diez días en tener los resultados de ambas pruebas.

-Pero usted quiere saberlos ya. Si paga más, podrá saberlos mañana. Edward sintió que se le iba la cabeza mientras se disponía a sacar la cartera.

-A mí no -dijo la recepcionista-. Al cajero del vestíbulo. Aquí todo es legal. Edward tomó aire. Debería sentirse ridículo, pero no era así.

-¿Cuál es el procedimiento? ¿Tengo que llamar al laboratorio?

-Parece que le va a dar algo, así que le llamaré yo a mediodía -le pasó un pequeño bloc por la ventanilla.

Edward anotó su nombre y el de Bella y los números de sus móviles y se los entregó a la mujer.

-Si no hubiera un cristal entre nosotros, le daría un beso, señora.

-Señorita Loti. Si no lo hubiera, le permitiría que lo hiciera.

-Grazie -le dijo conmovido. Después buscó al cajero, pagó y volvió a la sala de espera.

No le diría a Bella lo que había hecho, ya que podría causarle más ansiedad. La doctora Santi había dicho que tardaría tres días en recuperarse, que era normal que sangrase, que reposara en la cama y que no hiciera esfuerzos.

Cuando recibiera los resultados del laboratorio, se los diría, desde luego. Pero hasta entonces, ella no sabría que iba a recibir una respuesta mucho antes de lo esperado.

-Señor Cullen.

Sintió un enorme alivio al oír que lo llamaban. Una enfermera lo acompañó a la habitación de Bella. Al entrar, la encontró vestida y sentada en una silla de ruedas. Su aspecto era magnífico para alguien que acababa de pasar por una experiencia desagradable.

Se inclino y la besó en los labios.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, de verdad. Grazie a dio. Supongo que te habrás vuelto loco mientras esperabas.

-Así es, pero ahora que puedo llevarte a casa, todo va bien.

-Ya está lista -dijo la enfermera mientras le daba a Bella una hoja de instrucciones-. Los acompañaré a la entrada y esperaré hasta que traiga usted el coche.

Al poco rato, Bella ya estaba en el coche y salieron del aparcamiento.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó él-. ¿Sed? Puedo parar y comprarte lo que quieras.

-Gracias, pero prefiero que vayamos a casa.

-Yo también lo prefiero -afirmó él mientras le agarraba la mano.

-Me alegro de que haya acabado, Edward -dijo ella suspirando.

-Y yo. Pronto sabremos el resultado y podremos comenzar a vivir nuestra vida. ¿Sientes molestias?

-No. Me ha escocido un poco el pinchazo, pero ya ha pasado. Me siento increíblemente normal.

-Y lo pareces, pero no te engañes. Ya sabes lo que nos ha dicho la doctora Santi.

-Sí. Me tomaré las cosas con calma.

-Qué bien.

-¿No estás fingiendo? ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí. El único problema es tener que esperar diez días. Para entonces. Emmett...

-Para entonces puede que se haya enterado de lo del bebé, sí -la interrumpió él tratando de no parecer duro-. Ya veremos lo que pasa cuando llegue el momento.

-Perdona, Edward. No es mi intención hablar constantemente de esto.

-No te disculpes. Si es el padre, tendremos que aceptarlo -si era así, tendría que aprender a enfrentarse a ello, pero, en el fondo de su corazón, seguía teniendo esperanza.

Cuando llegaron a Riomaggiore, Bella fue a bajarse del coche pero él la agarró del brazo.

-Deja que te ayude.

-Sólo iba a entrar en casa. No es un esfuerzo agotador.

Enfadado, Edward salió del coche y lo rodeó.

-Lo sea o no, voy a llevarte adentro en brazos.

-Haces demasiadas cosas por mí -dijo ella mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

-Quiero cuidarte.

Bella lo besó en la mejilla.

-Es lo que siempre haces. Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo -y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante su ternura.

-¿Qué te apetece? ¿La cama o el sofá? -preguntó él mientras entraban.

-El sofá, pero primero tengo que ir al cuarto de baño.

Edward la dejó en el suelo.

-Voy a preparar algo de comer.

-Estupendo -lo volvió a besar.

Después de que ella hubiera cerrado la puerta del servicio, él se dirigió a la cocina a toda prisa. Sacó la comida de la nevera mientras pensaba en el bebé. Quería que fuera suyo, que su familia siempre estuviera unida sin la amenaza y el miedo de tener que someterse a un régimen de visitas. Cuando se supiera el resultado de la prueba y él tuviera que enfrentarse a la verdad, tal vez se relajaría. Por el momento, se sentía como un volcán a punto de explotar.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó sobresaltada. Eran casi las diez. Se había puesto tan nerviosa la noche anterior que se había quedado despierta hasta tarde viendo un par de películas con Edward hasta caer rendida.<p>

Sorprendentemente, había dormido como un tronco, pero, una vez despierta, recordó que le habían hecho la prueba y fue al cuarto de baño a toda prisa. Estuvo a punto de gritar de alivio al ver que no había perdido líquido amniótico y que sólo había una mancha de sangre.

Tras darse una ducha rápida, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros que él todavía no había visto y una camiseta sin mangas.

Cuando entró en la cocina, Edward ya había preparado el desayuno. La miró con preocupación.

-¿Ya te has levantado?

-Perdona por haber dormido hasta tan tarde.

-¿Qué te perdone? -gritó él enfadado-. Lo necesitabas. Pero tengo que reconocer que durante las tres últimas horas he estado comprobando cada diez minutos que seguías respirando -los ojos se le habían oscurecido de la emoción.

-Lo siento.

Desde que habían llegado del hospital, Edward estaba en un estado de agitación constante, como si esperara oír lo peor.

-¿Y bien?

-¡De momento, perfecto! -ella sonrió para tranquilizarlo, pero él no parecía muy convencido-. Han pasado más de doce horas. La doctora nos dijo que eran cruciales, pero todo va bien. Sólo he sangrado un poquito. Si fuera a abortar, habría más indicios.

-¿No sientes dolores?

-En absoluto.

-No me mentirías, ¿verdad? -dijo él con voz vacilante.

-¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? -se acercó a él sin entender esta nueva faceta. Al verlo así, nadie diría que se trataba del duque de la Spezia, un hombre seguro de sí mismo, brillante y responsable-. Sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre mí. Créeme. Si tuviera dolores y me encontrara fatal, te lo diría.

Se dio cuenta de que algo más profundo lo inquietaba y de que quería decirle algo, así que trató de descargar la tensión con la esperanza de que Edward le hablara.

-Mira, ¿crees que si tuviera dolores me habría puesto estos vaqueros para ti? ¿Recuerdas que, cuando vine a Italia por primera vez, una vez me dijiste que no creías que fuera capaz de comprarme unos así? -se puso a pasear delante de él como si estuviera en un desfile de modelos-. Mírame bien porque dentro de poco ya no podré ponérmelos.

Edward apretó los dientes, pero no le quitó la vista de encima. Bella se preguntó si, una vez terminada la prueba y puesto que no se había producido un aborto, lo que le preocupaba era su futuro juntos. ¿Lamentaba haberse casado por el niño? Bella continuó hablando, resuelta a averiguar lo que provocaba en su marido aquel estado de ánimo sombrío.

-Si tú no te acuerdas, yo sí. Íbamos andando detrás de una chica italiana despampanante y su novio. Me dijiste que estabas seguro de que no me atrevería a ponerme unos vaqueros como los suyos. Aunque para el caso, era como si no llevara nada encima.

-Eso es discutible -murmuró él. Ella lo oyó. Al menos la estaba escuchando, lo cual la animó a continuar.

-Te dije que una señorita no se ponía esa ropa. Me contestaste que un hombre no siempre quiere que la mujer a la que ama vaya vestida formalmente. Tal vez no te acuerdes, pero, cuando nos conocimos, me decías muchas cosas por el estilo. Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba que fuera tan alta porque había más a lo que agarrarse, esperaba que lo hicieras. Quería que lo hicieras y lo sabías. Pero te burlabas de mí al no darme lo que quería y me volvías loca de deseo.

-Estabas jugando conmigo.

-Nunca jugaría contigo, Edward.

-Entonces, ¿por qué volviste a Italia? Dime la verdad.

-¿La verdad? -repitió ella, perpleja ante su pregunta-. Sabes muy bien por qué -se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el brazo. Él no lo apartó. Bella sabía que tenía que convencerle de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Llevaba mucho tiempo evitando hablar de cómo se sentía, pero, una vez realizada la prueba y con todo el futuro por delante, le pareció que sería una liberación contárselo.

-Edward, la noche en que me acosté contigo fue la noche en que supe que me había enamorado irrevocablemente de un hombre por primera vez en mi vida. Y ese hombre eras tú. Tenías razón en lo de los sueños. Tenías razón en todo. Yo soñaba en casarme con Emmett, pero era sólo eso, un sueño estúpido, una fantasía. Ahora me doy cuenta de que a nuestra relación le faltaba pasión, aunque parecíamos la pareja perfecta. Todos lo creían. Pero nunca nos quisimos de verdad. Emmett sólo me hizo el amor dos veces

-No me lo creo -respondió él con brutalidad.

-Pues créetelo. Y las dos fueron decepcionantes.

Su marido palideció ante la revelación.

-Entonces te conocí. Edward Masen, el italiano más arrogante, guapo e imposible de todos, con su coche destartalado y su actitud de que el mundo le importaba un pito. Éramos lo menos parecido a la pareja ideal, una pareja dispareja. Pero esa primera noche creí haber encontrado a la persona con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Desde entonces, cada día que pasa estoy más enamorada de ti, aunque nunca me has dicho que tú lo estés de mí.

Bella se detuvo para tomar aliento. Y prosiguió.

-No quería marcharme cuando tuve que volver a Grecia. Me había olvidado de Emmett por completo. Me quedé en Italia tres días más de lo debido porque no soportaba la idea de marcharme. Sabía que tendría que hablarle a Emmett de ti, decirle que te quería. No iba a volver con él bajo ningún concepto. Mi corazón te pertenecía, cariño, y tenía que decírselo. Pero él ya se había enamorado de Rosalie, así que no tuve la ocasión de hablarle de nosotros. Cuando vino a mi casa tenía prisa y sólo habló él. Para mí fue una revelación que me abriera su corazón. Por primera vez se comunicaba conmigo de verdad, y entendí perfectamente lo que me decía porque yo también me había enamorado.

Edward seguía sin decir nada, pero Bella, llena de un valor que desconocía poseer, continuó hablando. Sabía que aquel momento era decisivo para su relación. No podía perderlo en aquel momento, después de todo por lo que habían pasado juntos.

- Dejé mi empleo en el periódico y decidí volver contigo. Pero comencé a marearme y a tener náuseas y tuve que quedarme para ver a un médico. El resto de la historia ya la conoces. Así que aquí estamos, amor mío, juntos, casados y con un hijo en camino. Al principio temía que Emmett pudiera ser el padre, pero ya he dejado de preocuparme. Él eligió su camino y yo el mío. Es algo que pertenece al pasado. Mi vida está contigo, con Dino y con el niño que venga. Nos enfrentaremos a lo que sea. Lo único que sé es que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Se hizo un silencio mientras Bella esperaba una respuesta. Edward miraba el suelo y durante unos terribles segundos, Bella creyó que su matrimonio se había acabado. Tal vez todo aquello había sido demasiado para Edward. El teléfono interrumpió el silencio. Ambos parecieron sorprenderse ante la intromisión de aquel sonido que los sacaba de su soledad.

Edward lo agarró de forma automática.

-¿Prego? Buongiorno -se lo pasó a Bella-. Es la doctora Santi para preguntarte cómo estás.

-¡Oh! Buongiorno, doctora Santi.

-¿Cómo está?

-Estupendamente. Sólo he sangrado un poco.

-es lo que esperaba oír. ¿Está lista para recibir una buena noticia?

El corazón comenzó a latirle con más fuerza.

-Sí, claro.

-Mientras le hacían a usted la prueba ayer, su esposo habló con la jefa del laboratorio y le preguntó si podían tener antes el informe con los resultados. Lo tengo en la mano. Los dos médicos que consultó antes fueron sensatos al no decirle nada definitivo. El niño es de su esposo.

Irene pensó que se iba a desmayar de la alegría.

-Oh, doctora Santi... -se echó a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa? -gritó Edward.

-La veré dentro de tres semanas, en su siguiente cita -dijo la doctora.

Edward abrazó a Bella.

-Dime qué te pasa.

Ella le tomó la cara entre las manos.

-No me pasa absolutamente nada. ¡Eres el padre, Edward! Tú me dejaste embarazada. Es nuestro hijo. Tuyo y mío.

- Bella... -le cubrió la cara de besos. Parecía incapaz de detenerse-. ¿Es nuestro hijo?

-Sí, amore mío. Ti amo. Te quiero, Edward. La noche que hicimos el amor, formamos una familia. Nuestra familia. ¡Oh, cariño!

Él siguió besándola. Ella no quería que parara. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban en la cama de Edward. Él no la había vuelto a llevar allí desde la noche en que concibieron al bebé. A partir de aquel momento, era donde tenía intención de dormir. En sus brazos.

-Sé que tenemos que parar -dijo él, jadeante-. La doctora nos dijo que tres días. Faltan todavía dos. ¿Cómo voy a poder soportarlo? Tendrás que ayudarme-la besó larga y profundamente-. Agape mou.

-Me acabas de decir que me quieres en griego.

-No le había dicho nunca a una mujer que la quería, pero quise decírtelo a ti la primera noche. Deseaba que lo oyeras primero en tu lengua. ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de que la aprenda? Queremos que nuestro hijo se maneje igual de bien en ambos idiomas, ¿verdad?

-Sí -dijo ella mientras le cubría la cara de besos-. Os enseñaré a Dino y a ti a la vez. Tendremos una vida maravillosa -su emoción se desbordó y comenzó a sollozar-. Te quiero, Edward. Quiero a nuestro hijo. Y quiero a Dino. No hay mujer en el mundo que sea más feliz que yo en este momento.

-Ni ningún hombre -susurró él al lado de su boca-. Me parece como si hoy fuera el primer día de mi vida, de nuestra vida -se puso serio y la miró a los ojos-. Bella, siento haber estado tan distante. Tenía miedo de que os pasara algo a ti o al bebé. Os habéis convertido en lo más importante de mi vida. No hubiera soportarlo perderte. También temía que, si el bebé era de Emmett, el régimen de visitas acabara por destrozarte. Por primera vez en mi vida me sentía impotente -la volvió a besar intensa y profundamente hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aliento-. Por eso no podemos seguir en la cama. No me fío de mí mismo y no sé si podré contenerme y no hacerte el amor.

-Yo tampoco quiero hacer nada que pueda poner en peligro al niño, así que vamos a levantarnos a y tomamos el fabuloso desayuno que has preparado para celebrar este increíble día.

-Y mientras lo hacemos -le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja- puedes llamar a la persona que tiene que saber la noticia. Después nos quedaremos tranquilamente en casa todo el día comiendo chocolate y pensando en nombres para el bebé.

-Me parece estupendo.

-¿Te he dicho que mi padre insiste en que nos vayamos a vivir con él y Silviana? Cuando me lo dijo, estuve de acuerdo para contentarlo, pero no tengo intención de que lo hagamos.

-¿Por qué no?

Él le recorrió los labios con el dedo.

-Sabes por qué, bellísima. Somos espíritus libres. Y quiero que nuestro hijo lo sea también. Y estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para que lo sea Dino.

-Pero ¿qué habría de malo en hacerlo durante un corto periodo de tiempo? Conservaríamos este piso y podríamos ir y venir. Es posible que a tu padre no le quede mucho tiempo de vida. ¿No crees que te lo ha exigido porque en su fuero interno cree que nunca lo hubieras hecho por tu propia voluntad? Creo que trata de compensar los años en que no os habéis relacionado -añadió después de que él la besara en la boca-. A Dino le gusta estar allí. Y sé que quieres a tu padre.

-¿Qué he hecho yo para merecerte? -se preguntó él, lleno de emoción.

-Yo me he hecho la misma pregunta sobre ti desde el día que me llevaste de excursión. Me lanzaste flores como hubiera hecho un caballero con su dama hace siglos. Estaba extasiada. Ahora que llevo a tu hijo en mi seno, me da igual dónde vivamos, siempre que sea contigo.

- Bella... -volvió a abrazarla. Finalmente se levantó de mala gana y tiró de ella para que se pusiera de pie. Fueron a la cocina agarrados del brazo. Edward le dio el teléfono.

Llena de emoción, Bella llamó a su amiga.

-¿Bella?

Ésta puso el altavoz para que Edward pudiera oír la conversación.

-Sí. ¿Dónde estás?

-En el barco con Leon y los niños.

-Muy bien. Os tengo que dar una noticia -miró a su marido, que tenía los ojos sospechosamente brillantes-. Edward es el padre de mi hijo.

Ángela lanzó un grito tan fuerte que les hizo daño en los oídos. Después se lo dijo, también a gritos, a Leon.

Bella apenas podía hablar de la emoción.

-Nacerá dentro de seis meses y medio aproximadamente. Tenéis que venir a la Spezia para el bautizo. Te tengo que dejar. Te quiero -cortó la comunicación y abrazó a Edward -. Te amo, te amo tanto que te vas a poner enfermo de oírmelo decir.

-Lo haré si no me lo dices. Pásame el teléfono. Tengo que hacer una llamada.

Bella temblaba de tal modo que se agarró a su marido mientras él marcaba el número. Fue la madre de Bella la que contestó. Edward le pidió que también se pusiera su padre.

-Nos preguntábamos cuándo tendríamos noticias vuestras.

-Como sabéis -dijo Edward sonriendo a su esposa- vuestra inteligente hija me está ayudando a reflotar la compañía, pero nos hemos tomado tres días libres para celebrar qué vais a ser abuelos dentro de seis meses y medio.

-¿Estás embarazada? ¿Nuestra niña está embarazada? -casi gritó su madre, llena de alegría.

-Es maravilloso -dijo su padre, ahogado por la emoción.

- Bella os llamará después para daros los detalles. Ahora tenemos que decírselo a mi padre y a su esposa.

-¿Tendremos otro duque?

-O una duquesa -intervino Bella en tono burlón porque sabía lo que pensaba Edward al respecto-. Pero, papá, ni se te ocurra publicar nada todavía.

Su padre lanzó una carcajada antes de cortar la comunicación. Cuando Edward dejó el teléfono, Bella lo volvió a besar llena de deseo.

-Vas a ser un padre maravilloso. ¿Qué prefieres que sea, niño o niña? ¿Te das cuenta de que todavía no hemos hablado de ello?

-No me importa lo que sea.

-A mí tampoco.

-Bésame Bella.

-Lo haré después de que llames a tu padre. Deja que yo se lo diga. Hemos comenzado a ser amigos.

-Ya lo sé. Se lo tiene muy callado, pero está loco por ti. Y yo también. Estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Atuendo de Bella en Polyvore<em>**


	10. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seis meses y medio después<strong>_

-Ya asoma la cabeza, Bella. Aquí llega tu hijo. Un empujón más.

-Vamos, cara -la animó Edward.

Bella volvió a empujar y oyó un gorgoteo seguido de un llanto infantil. Miró y vio que la doctora Santi alzaba al bebé antes de ponérselo en la tripa.

-Es una niña preciosa. Tiene buenos pulmones. Corte el cordón umbilical, Edward.

Su esposo, con bata y mascarilla pareció muy tranquilo al hacerlo, pero ella sabía que había estado aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de que algo saliera mal.

Un minuto después, el pediatra examinó a la niña. Después de limpiarla, la envolvió en una manta para que Bella la agarrara y miró a Edward.

-Tiene los ojos del padre. Ya se le están poniendo azules.

Bella sonrió a Edward. Nadie sabía lo que esas palabras significaban para él. Era el verdadero padre de la niña.

-Parece que está perfectamente, señora Cullen. Pesa tres kilos y ochocientos gramos y mide cincuenta centímetros.

-Cariño, no me puedo creer que esté aquí. ¡Nuestra niña, por fin! -las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, los ojos de él también estaban húmedos.

-Es perfecta -susurró él, maravillado.

-Tiene el perfil de los Cullen, igual que Dino.

-Es una hermosura, como su madre.

-Me parece increíble que tengamos en brazos a nuestra hija-a Bella le resultaba difícil creer lo bellísima que era. Tenía unos deditos y unas uñas muy pequeños y femeninos. Pero vio que otras partes eran de su padre, como la forma de la boca y de la cabeza.

Edward soltó una carcajada alegre y desinhibida, la del padre feliz y aliviado que ya no tenía que preocuparse de que la prueba hecha al bebé cuando tenía diez semanas le hubiera causado daño alguno. La última sombra que se cernía sobre su matrimonio se había evaporado.

Guillo asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación y observó a Bella con una sonrisa.

-¿Podemos entrar ya? Dino no puede seguir esperando.

-Claro que sí -dijo Bella, pero Edward le pidió a su padre que esperara todavía unos minutos. Seguía examinando a su hija con un cuidado infinito.

-No puedes pedirle que siga esperando cariño.

-Hay una multitud afuera -gruñó él-. No me parece buena idea que entren todos.

-Pero quieren ver a la niña.

Bella se echó a reír.

-Yo también -respondió él con cierta é que entren cuando Alessandria y tú estéis listas, ni un minuto antes.

Bella nunca lo había visto así. Era otra faceta por la que quererlo.

Él se quitó la mascarilla.

-¿Estás bien? Después de lo que has pasado no me explico cómo puedes estar tan tranquila y tan guapa -y le rozó los labios con los suyos. Bella le devolvió el beso con más intensidad de la que él esperaba.

-No soy una inválida -susurró ella.

-La doctora Santi me ha puesto de mal humor. Dice que tendremos que esperar seis semanas.

-Pero me encuentro tan bien que no sé por qué tendremos que esperar tanto, ¿no te parece?

-Ya veremos -contestó él en tono burlón. Y después, con rostro serio, añadió-: te quiero, ya lo sabes. Y si te hubiera pasado algo...

-Pero no me ha pasado nada. Y recuerda que te quiero. Deja entrar a Dino. No quiero que se sienta excluido.

-Ni yo -se acercó a la puerta-. Entrad de uno en uno, Dino el primero.

El niño agarró la mano de su padre y se acercó con precaución a la cama. Bella extendió el brazo.

-Qué alegría que estés aquí, Dino. Te echaba de menos. Siéntate en la silla y tu padre te dejará tener en brazos a tu hermana.

Después de que Edward la hubiera colocado en el regazo del niño, éste le examinó la cara y las manos durante largo rato.

-¿Qué te parece? -preguntó su padre.

-No tiene pelo.

-Ya le crecerá. Mi madre me dijo que yo estaba calva al nacer, y mírame ahora.

-Papá dice que le encanta tu pelo -afirmó Dino sonriendo.

-¿Es eso cierto?

Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Bella pensó que su marido se había sonrojado.

-¿Cuándo andará?

-Dentro de un año aproximadamente -dijo Bella después de pensarlo.

-Dentro de nueve meses -intervino Edward.

Bella le lanzó una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Y eso?

-Es una Cullen y, por tanto, se desarrollará antes.

-¿Yo lo hice, papá?

-Por supuesto -dijo guillo, que acababa de entrar en la habitación con Silvana. Cuando se inclinó sobre la recién llegada al clan de los Cullen, tenía los ojos empañados. Al alzar la cabeza, miró a los padres-. Habéis hecho un buen trabajo, tanto en el despacho como fuera de él.

Bella siempre recordaría aquel cumplido. Guillo dio una palmada a Edward en el hombro. Habían montado una preciosa habitación para la niña en su casa, y la relación entre ambos había mejorado notablemente desde que habían vuelto a verse.

-Para alguien que nunca gasta bromas, ésa ha sido muy buena, papá.

-¿Quieres tenerla en brazos, abuelo?

-No, no. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

-Cariño -susurró Bella a su marido-, oigo la voz de mi madre. Me parecía que no iban a llegar nunca. Diles que entren.

Los padres de Bella entraron cargados de regalos y abrazando a todo el mundo. Los dos sonreían de oreja a oreja. Adoraban a Edward y a Dino y ya tenían su primer nieto, una niña a la que llenar de amor.

Alessandria pasó de mano en mano y Edward comenzó a preocuparse, pero Bella le pidió que dejara entrar a sus hermanos. Aquello acabó pareciendo una fiesta hasta que llegó la enfermera y los echó a todos.

Bella reconoció que estaba agotada. Apretó la mano de Dino y le pidió que volviera después. Cuando se despertó, la enfermera entró para ayudarla a empezar a dar de mamar a la niña. Luego volvió a dormirse.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba rodeada de una docena de ramos de flores. Mientras se preguntaba dónde estaría Edward, éste entró con un jarrón en el que había tres docenas de rosas rojas. Bella lanzó un grito.

-¡Son preciosas!

-Como tú -dejó el jarrón en la mesilla.

- Edward...

-Deprisa, antes de que vuelva nuestra hija -la besó apasionadamente-. Lo necesitaba.

-Yo también. ¿Has estado con la niña?

-He estado con ella un rato y la he bañado mientras Dino miraba por el cristal. Luego he llevado a Dino a la cafetería para que comiera.

-¿Qué le parece todo esto?

-Dice que tiene que decirle a su madre que va a venir aquí más a menudo porque vas a necesitar ayuda con el bebé. Te quiere.

-Es un sentimiento mutuo.

-Se va a quedar con mi padre y Silvana esta noche, así que me puedo quedar contigo. Mañana, si te dan el alta, nos iremos juntos a casa.

-Soy muy feliz -miró alrededor-. Me parece mentira que me hayan regalado tantas flores. Incluso Fabbio.

-Has hecho muchas amistades y a él te los has ganado. Después te enseñaré las tarjetas, pero en uno de los ramos hay una nota sellada. ¿Quieres leerla?

Era evidente que para él tenía importancia. A pesar de lo cansada que estaba, accedió.

Él le entregó un sobre. Dentro había una tarjeta en que Emmett y Rosalie le daban la enhorabuena y éste había añadido una nota.

_**Querida Bella:**_

_Cuando Leon me dijo que te habías casado con el hombre de tus sueños y que esperabais un hijo, me di cuenta de que te había sucedido lo mismo que a mí._

_El destino nos tenía reservado algo maravilloso a los dos que no podíamos prever cuando comenzamos a estar juntos tú y yo. Si sientes lo mismo que yo, no te sentirás culpable por el daño no intencionado que nos hayamos podido causar el uno al otro._

_Rosalie y yo tendremos un hijo dentro de tres meses. No tengo palabras para expresar mi alegría. Sé que tus sentimientos serán los mismos, lo cual me alegra mucho. Estoy deseando conocer a Edward. Tiene que ser un hombre excepcional para haberte robado el corazón. En el futuro, espero que nuestros caminos se crucen con frecuencia._

_**Emmett**_

Incapaz de hablar, Bella le dio la nota a su marido para que la leyera. Al cabo de unos minutos oyó que le decía:

-Por algo lo llaman el gran McCarty.

Bella miró al hombre al que adoraba.

-Te quiero, Edward -afirmó emocionada-. Ven aquí.


End file.
